Do you wish to know the truth?
by AkabaneKazama
Summary: "—Taiga? Apa itu namaku?"/ Kehidupan Kagami yang sekarang baginya penuh misteri. Tak ada satupun hal yang ia ingat, baik dari nama hingga kehidupan sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya sesosok hantu muncul di hadapannya/ WARNING : AU, kadang TYPO, Multi-chap, FINAL CHAPTER UPDATE! Catatan : genre barusan diubah
1. Chapter 1

**DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Do you wish to know the truth? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Suspense**

**Drama**

.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

_._

_Seandainya saja saat itu aku bisa menyelamatkanmu..._

.

.

.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, menampakkan kedua manik merah dengan cahayanya yang redup. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu putih yang tiba-tiba menerobos kornea-nya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Kau masih sakit"

Dan juga anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk disampingnya, menungguinya sembari membaca buku.

Dirinya memliki surai biru muda, dengan bola matanya seakan memancarkan warna langit cerah pada pagi hari. Begitu indah. Namun juga begitu kosong.

Entah mengapa, ia tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kedua mata itu.

"T-Taiga?" setelah akhirnya suara seseorang yang lain menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

Lelaki dengan poni hitam yang menutupi mata kirinya, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan setengah tak percaya. tubuhnya mematung sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berlari menghampiri dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

_Aaah...'dia' menghilang._

"Taiga? Kau sudah sadar?" kini wajah lelaki pucat itu yang memenuhi seluruh pandangannya. Senyuman merekah di wajahnya dan setitik air merembes keluar dari sudut manik hitam kelam itu, "Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Kau benar-benar selamat kan?"

Lelaki itu begitu antusias. Begitu semangat. Digerakkannya kepalanya sedikit. Sakit. Dirinya tak bisa meminta tubuhnya untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Kedua bibirnya yang pucat perlahan terpisah. Dan kata pertama yang ia keluarkan adalah—

"—_Taiga? Apa itu namaku?_"

* * *

Musim semi adalah awal bagi semuanya. Pohon-pohon tumbuh dan bunga-bunga bermekaran dengan indahnya. Burung-burung berkicau dan awan putih berenang di langit biru dengan pelannya bak kura-kura.. Sang surya kadang mengintip dengan malu-nya dari balik awan itu. Tak ketinggalan, angin sejuk berhembus mengelus kulit.

Sebuah perumpamaan 'muluk' yang bahkan tak ada seorangpun ingin mendengarnya.

Tapi hei! Mungkin kata-kata itu tak terlalu buruk juga. Toh 'asap tak mungkin muncul tanpa adanya api'. Umpama yang bahkan membuat bulu kuduk naik itu tak akan dibuat jika bukan ditilik dari pemandangan aslinya.

Yup. Musim semi itu memang saat yang paling tepat untuk memulai perjalanan baru!

* * *

Kedua manik merahnya menatap sebuah kartu pelajar dengan foto lelaki berambut _crimson red_. Nama 'Kagami Taiga' terukir begitu jelasnya, bersama dengan umur, sekolah, alamat rumah dan tanda tangannya.

Pandangannya lalu beralih, meneliti tiap sudut ruangan asing yang kini dimasukinya. Tempat itu tak begitu luas, namun juga tak begitu sempit. Mungkin karena perabotan disini tak begitu banyak. Hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup untuk satu orang, sebuah rak buku berisikan buku-buku literatur dengan sampulnya yang berwarna-warni, meja yang terbuat dari kaca di tengah ruangan dengan majalah-majalah olahraga tergeletak tak karuan di atasnya, sebuah cermin di sebelah lemari baju, lampu berbentuk kotak tergantung di langit-langit, dapur yang lengkap dengan perlatan memasak yang diperlukan, serta kamar mandi plus _bathub_ yang menyediakan air hangat dan dingin. Di dinding kamarnya, tertempel banyak poster pemain basket terkenal.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kau sangat menyukai basket. Di sekolahmu sekarang, kau ikut tim basket dan merupakan pemain yang paling diandalkan dalam tim" seraya berkata saat melihat Kagami menatap poster di kamarnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Dirinya menangkap sosok sebuah bola basket di sudut ruangannya. Bola basket itu sedikit berdebu karena tak ada yang mengurusnya selama ia berada di rumah sakit. Ia mengangkat bola basket itu ke udara, sebelum akhirnya memutarnya dengan lincah di atas jari telunjuknya.

"Hee...sepertinya tubuhmu masih ingat bagaimana caranya bermain basket" lelaki berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Oh, ya. Namaku Himuro Tatsuya. Mungkin untuk saat ini bisa dibilang—"

"—salam kenal, ya?"

* * *

"Dia amnesia"

Itulah yang dikatakan oleh dokter berparas tampan dengan rambut berwarna _deep green_ miliknya yang terawat rapi dengan kacamata hitam berbingkai kotak yang menggantung di wajahnya. Sembari melihat ke layar _rontgen_ yang menampakkan gambaran otak pasiennya, ia menjelaskan kepada Himuro yang langsung datang ke tempat kerjanya setelah perbincangan singkat dengan temannya di kamar rumah sakit.

"Sudah kuduga. Kagami memang tak mungkin bercanda hal bodoh seperti itu" Himuro berkata, hampir-hampir bergumam.

Sang dokter membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu melirik lelaki itu. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, kedua sudut bibirnya menekuk turun. Ya. Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, saat ini perasaannya sedang sedih karena kondisi temannya yang memprihatinkan.

Tapi mengapa ia menangkap secercah perasaan bahagia dari sorot matanya yang sayu itu?

"Tenang saja. Amnesia yang dialaminya tak begitu parah. Ia masih mengingat hal-hal dasar seperti bagaimana caranya menulis, membaca dan memegang sumpit" dirinya mengambil selembar kartu bertuliskan namanya—Midorima Shintarou—dan nomor teleponnya, "Jika kau perlu bantuan, kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja. Layananku selalu buka 24 jam"

Mendengar dorongan sang dokter muda, membuat beban di bahunya serasa terangkat walau hanya sedikit. Diterimanya kartu putih itu dan dirinya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis, "Terima kasih dokter. Itu akan sangat membantu"

Kali ini ia nampak bahagia. Kedua sudut bibirnya tak lagi menekuk turun, melainkan terangkat naik.

Tapi mengapa sekarang ia memperlihatkan perasaan sedih di kedua matanya itu?

* * *

Menjadi seseorang yang tak mengetahui satu barang pun tentang kota yang ditinggalinya sekarang benar-benar tidak enak. Dalam kasus seorang Kagami Taiga bahkan lebih parah lagi. Orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya terus menyapanya sejak pagi ini.

Yaah...kalau dibilang orang yang tak ia kenal sepertinya pernyataan itu tak sepenuhnya tepat. Tapi juga tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Kagami-kun, coba sebutkan kode untuk melambangkan warna _Violet_"

Lamunannya tersadarkan oleh panggilan tegas yang diberikan oleh guru seni budaya di kelasnya. Ah, benar juga. Ia terlalu asyik melamun sampai-sampai lupa kalau pelajaran tengah berlangsung, "Ah...ya...aku..." Kagami menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Teppei-_sensei_!" Himuro mengangkat tangannya. Pandangannya melekat erat pada _sensei_ yang berdiri dengan wajah agak terkejut akan dirinya yang tiba-tiba angkat suara.

Namun—seperti mengerti dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Himuro selanjutnya—senyuman lembut terulas di wajahnya yang bersahabat, "Aah...kau ingin menjawabnya, Himuro-kun? Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebutkan juga kode warna yang kau ketahui, ya"

"Baik, _sensei_" Himuro berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "#EE82EE, kode warna Violet"

Kagami menghela napas panjang. Sangat panjang. Karena inilah sekarang kehidupannya terasa merepotkan. Ia harus memberitahukan kepada tiap orang yang mengenalnya bahwa ia tak ingat apapun. Bahwa saat ini ia sedang amnesia. Penjelasannya memang tak begitu panjang, tapi jika harus mengulangnya berkali-kali pada tiap orang yang ditemuinya—_mendokusai na_!

"#000080, kode warna _Navy_"

"#FDEE00, kode warna _Aureoline_"

"#056608, kode warna_ Deep Green_"

Ia juga merasa kasihan pada Himuro. Biasanya ia akan mendahului saat Kagami mencoba untuk menjelaskan keadaannya pada mereka—seperti yang ia lakukan barusan. Mungkin Himuro tahu bahwa lama-lama hal ini membuatnya naik darah.

"FD0E35, kode warna _Scarlet_"

"Tapi aku jadi tak enak kalau merepotkannya terus menerus seperti ini. Meskipun ia bilang ia adalah 'sahabat baikku' sekalipun" Kagami bergumam, menatap punggung Himuro dari tempat ia duduk. Mau berapa kali ia melihatnya, dirinya sama sekali tak merasakan hawa familiar dari lelaki itu. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang sudah ia temui sejak tadi—mulai dari tetangganya yang bekerja sebagai model, Kise Ryouta hingga tiga orang _senpai_-nya di klub basket yang memperkenalkan diri kepadanya di lorong kelas tadi, Hyuuga Junpei, Shun Izuki dan Riko Aida, yang mana keempat orang itu sudah mengetahui keadaan Kagami dan memulai kembali dari awal dengan perkenalan diri. Ya. Dia berbeda.

Entah mengapa Himuro Tatsuya sama sekali tak memancarkan sesuatu yang dinamakan 'kehangatan'.

"#990000, kode warna _Crimson Red_"

_Oh, ayolah! Mau sampai kapan pelajaran aneh ini berlangsung? Untuk apa mempelajari kode warna kalau nantinya tak berguna untuk kehidupan sehari-hari, hah? _Kagami berseru dalam hati.

"#89CFF0, kode warna _Baby Blue_"

* * *

Hari ini cerah seperti biasanya. Mentari bersinar begitu terangnya, namun tak terasa panas karena awan-awan putih menutupi sebagian. Malah terasa sejuk. Apalagi dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus seperti ini. Benar-benar hari yang pas untuk berjalan-jalan keliling kota, menikmati hari setelah satu pekerjaan yang berat.

Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan dia ya? Ia belum mengunjungi lelaki itu setelah pertemuannya terakhir kali di kotak sempit berwarna putih yang penuh bau obat-obatan. Uuh...mengingatnya saja membuatnya mual. Karena tak tahan, ia jadi cepat-cepat pergi deh sebelum isi perutnya keluar. Hmm. Apa sebaiknya hari ini ia pergi mengunjunginya, ya? Toh, dia sudah keluar dari kotak bau itu dan sekarang tinggal di dalam kotak yang kelihatannya lebih nyaman daripada sebelumnya.

Setelah berpikir agak lama—mondar-mandir di jalan raya yang saat ini sedang sepi-sepinya—ia akhirnya membulatkan tekadnya.

Yosh! Sudah diputuskan!

Hari ini dirinya akan mengunjungi lelaki itu!

* * *

Midorima menempelkan _stetoskop_ pada dada Kagami. Setelah beberapa kali mengecek denyut jantungnya, ia menulis sesuatu di lembar pengamatannya.

Saat ini Kagami sedang memeriksa keadaannya di rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat waktu itu. Kata Himuro, ia harus menjanai pemeriksaan secara rutin untuk mengetahui apakah ada perubahan pada dirinya baik secara fisik maupun mental. Sang dokter sudah mengecek kondisi tubuhnya, kembali meng _X-ray_ bagian dalam kepalanya, memeriksa gelombang otaknya, semuanya yang ia rasa perlu sudah diselesaikannya walaupun agak memakan waktu.

"Tak ada perubahan drastis dalam keadaanmu saat ini" Midorima melepas _stetoskop_ dari telinganya, "Kau belum mengingat satupun kejadian yang berhubungan dengan 'kehidupan' lamamu?"

Kagami menggeleng.

"Yah...jangan dipaksakan. Seiring waktu kau akan mendapatkan kembali kenanganmu yang berharga"

Suasana pun berubah menjadi sunyi. Yang terdengar di ruangan kerja dokter muda itu hanyalah suara pena menggores kertas. Bahkan suara burung berkicau di luar sana tak terdengar disini—mengingat ruangan ini dibuat kedap suara. Setelah sang dokter memberikannya obat, ia bisa pulang seperti biasanya. Tapi ia teringat satu hal yang agak menganggunya. Jadi diputuskannya untuk ditanyakan pada Midorima sementara ia masih menulis tentang pengamatannya pada pasien hari ini.

"Um...dokter. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kagami membuka suara. Tak ada balasan dari lelaki berambut _deep green_ itu, jadi ia anggap bahwa ia meng'iya'kan permintannya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Apakah dokter tahu anak lelaki berambut biru yang waktu itu datang mengunjungiku?"

"Anak lelaki berambut biru?" ia mengulang kembali pertanyaan Kagami. Tangannya berhenti menulis, digantikan untuk menaikkan kacamatanya yang agak turun, "Tidak. Seingatku tak ada pengunjung seperti itu. Yang menjengukmu hanyalah temanmu waktu itu, Himuro Tatsuya, kalau tidak salah?"

Kagami mengangguk. _Jadi dokter tidak mengenalnya juga, ya?_ Ia bergumam. Saat ia menanyakannya pada Himuro tadi pagi pun, jawabannya sama. Tak kenal, tak ingat. Kalau memang begitu, siapa dia? Kehadiran anak lelaki yang hanya sesaat itu benar-benar mengusiknya.

Tanpa sadar, Kagami menghela napas panjang. Dan dokter muda itu menyadarinya. Seraya membetulkan kacamatanya—lagi—ia berkata, "Apakah dia penting bagimu?"

Matanya yang sipit terbuka agak lebar. Kepalanya yang tertunduk, kini terangkat dan menatap lekat wajah dokter yang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan lembut namun tajam, "Kalau memang anak itu berhubungan dengan ingatanmu, aku yakin ia akan muncul dengan sendirinya dan disaat waktu yang tepat" Midorima menyerahkan resep yang selesai ia buat untuk pasiennya hari ini, "Tapi seperti kataku sebelumnya, jangan dipaksakan ya?"

Kagami sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebentar, mencoba mengusir rasa keterkejutannya pada dokter yang mempercayai kata-katanya. Ia mengangguk sekali, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Ah, satu lagi Kagami-kun" suara dokter Midorima yang tegas kembali memanggilnya, membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan berpaling ke belakang, "Mungkin akan ada masalah yang menimpamu. Tapi jangan putus asa. Karena itulah, bawalah benda berwarna biru langit denganmu hari ini. Itu item keberuntungan bagi bintang _Leo_"

"Hah?" adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir pemain _centrer_ dalam tim basket itu, refleks membuatnya memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Tapi ia mengangguk saja—walau sebenarnya ragu—dan pergi meninggalkan dokter itu di ruangannya yang sepi.

Midorima menghela napas, memandangi berkas pasien yang sudah disusunnya sesuai abjad, dari A sampai Z—saat ini sedang memeriksa data tentang Kagami Taiga, "Semoga saja kesialan yang diramalkan Oha-asa hari ini tak terlalu buruk"

* * *

Lama!

Kenapa dia belum pulang juga sih? Sudah lima menit berlalu sejak ia menunggunya! Tunggu, itu belum terlalu lama, ya? Tidak, tidak! Itu lama baginya!

Menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa memang membuat waktu terasa lebih lama. Apa yang harus ia lakukan, ya? Membaca buku? Aaah...dikamarnya ada banyak buku sih. Tapi tak ada bacaan yang menarik! Bahkan koleksi bukunya lebih bagus daripada miliknya! Dia ini ingin menikmati hidup atau tidak, sih?

* * *

Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan!

Setelah seharian penuh mendengar ceramah tentang kode warna—yang bahkan membuatnya lebih pusing daripada rumus matematika—dari Kiyoshi Teppei-_sensei_ dan pergi ke rumah sakit dokter Midorima Shintarou untuk mengecek kesehatan, pergi ke dua tempat yang letakknya lumayan jauh dari apartemennya dengan naik kereta beberapa kali dan jalan kaki sekitar 5 menit, benar-benar membuat semua otot-ototnya menengang! Kalau begini, ia akan kesulitan ikut latihan basket besok.

"Aku yakin wajah Hyuuga senpai pasti akan menyeramkan seperti tadi pagi"

Mengingatnya saja membuat tubuhnya merinding ketakutan.

Karena itulah, sesampainya di rumah nanti, ia akan langsung berendam di _bathub_ dengan air panas dan bersantai hingga malam tiba. Pasti nikmat. Dan lagi air panas dapat mengendurkan otot-otot yang tegang. Dengan begitu, ia akan bisa ikut latihan basket besok seperti biasanya dan Hyuuga senpai tak akan marah padanya. Yup. Seperti kata pepatah, 'sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui'. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Jika saja tak ada sebuah 'kejutan' di dalam rumahnya.

.

"Oh, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Kukira kau tak akan pulang"

.

_Heh?_

_._

"Kau punya banyak majalah olahraga. Sepertinya kau sangat suka basket. Olahraga yang satu itu sebegitu menyenangkan, ya?"

.

_Heh? Apa?_

_._

"Hei, aku lapar. Apa kau ada makanan? Aku juga ingin minum _vanilla milkshake_"

.

_Tunggu. Tunggu sebentar._

_._

"Kubuka ya, kulkasmu"

.

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit diam mematung di ambang pintu kamarnya, akhirnya ia dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sejak tadi tersendat di tenggorokannya. Tunggu, ini memang kamarnya, kan? Benar ini kamar seorang bernama Kagami Taiga, kan? Poster pemain basket tertempel di tiap sudut dinding—yup! Ini memang kamarnya.

Lalu kenapa ada anak laki-laki yang tak ia kenal disini?

Lelaki itu memiliki rambut _baby blue_ yang indah, seperti warna langit. Sepertinya anak itu seumuran dengannya. Ia mengenakan baju dan celana putih yang agak kebesaran. Bola mata yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya itu menatapnya dengan lekat. Dua bola mata yang nampak kosong.

Eh. Tunggu. Bukankah dia—

"Hei, Kagami-kun. Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" suaranya yang kalem dan tenang memecah keheningan, "Aku sudah lapar nih"

"Aa...t-tunggu sebentar! Berikan aku waktu berpikir dulu!" Kagami kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memijat dahinya, membuat kedua alisnya berkerut. Setelah sekitar 2-3 menit lamanya, dirinya kembali angkat bicara, "Kau...Kau bukannya yang waktu itu ada di rumah sakit? Yang waktu itu menjengukku?"

Anak laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Kagami terhenyak, "K-Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghilang tiba-tiba, hah? Kau tahu seberapa susahnya aku..."

Lelaki berambut _crimson red_ itu tak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa rasanya memalukan kalau bilang terus terang padanya bahwa kehadiran dirinya di rumah sakit saat itu mengganggu pikirannya dan ia sudah mencari-carinya kemanapun belakang ini. Anak laki-laki itu memiringkan kepalanya—lagi—sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di 'dunia' ini—"

"—_Soalnya aku kan hantu_"

.

.

.

.

.

"Heh? Tunggu? Sepertinya aku salah dengar. Bisa tolong kau ulangi sekali lagi?"

Ia mengangguk, "Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di 'dunia' ini—"

"—Soalnya aku kan hantu"

"Soalnya aku kan hantu"

"Aku kan hantu"

"Kan hantu"

"Hantu"

.

Perhatian. Itu hanyalah gema berulang-ulang.

.

Hening sebentar.

.

"Ha...Haha" Kagami tertawa—atau lebih tepatnya memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa, "Hahaha! Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin kau hantu! Kakimu saja menapak di tanah seperti itu! Tidak mungkin...tidak mungkin kau hantu! Hahaha"

Kagami masih saja tertawa, membuat anak lelaki itu memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia berjalan cukup cepat dan akhirnya berhenti tiba-tiba di depan tubuh Kagami, "kalau begitu...bagaimana dengan ini?"

Anak lelaki bersurai biru itu memajukan tangannya, tepat ke arah perut Kagami. Kalau dalam keadaan 'normal', tentunya tak akan terjadi apa-apa. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Tangannya...menembus badan Kagami!

"Bagaimana?" orangnya malah tenang-tenang saja. Malah ia memainkan tangannya, ke kanan dan ke kiri—masih menembus badan lelaki yang kini diam membatu, "Sekarang kau percaya kalau aku ini hantu?"

Seketika wajah Kagami memucat seperti kertas. Kedua sudut bibirnya menukik tajam ke bawah. Keringat dingin mengalir begitu deras. Awalnya dari tangannya, punggungnya, lalu wajahnya, hingga akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, ia menatap anak laki-laki itu sebelum akhirnya—

.

"KYAAAAA!" Kagami berteriak seperti seorang gadis SMA.

.

BRUK

.

Dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

_Ramalan untuk kalian yang berbintang Leo._

_Berhati-hatilah. Karena kalian berada di peringkat terbawah pada hari ini. Akan ada banyak kesialan yang menimpamu. _

_Tapi jangan putus asa! Disetiap masalah pasti ada solusi._

_Item keberuntungan hari ini : benda berwarna biru langit._

_Jangan lupa untuk membawanya ya!_

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

.

.

Chapter 1 selesai...

Kali ini saya ingin mencoba membuat cerita bersambung. Kuusahakan untuk _update_ ceritanya dalam waktu dekat.

Cerita ini memang bersetting sekolahan, tapi bisa dibilang OOC. Soalnya beberapa karakter saya jadikan lebih dewasa daripada seharusnya, seperti Midorima yang menjadi seorang dokter dan Teppei yang menjadi seorang guru. Kuroko di cerita ini juga bukan sebagai manusia, tapi sebagai hantu. *Semoga saya tak dikeroyok para penggemar Kuroko*

Dicerita ini akan ada sedikit hint mengenai _pairing_ KagamiKuroko dan KagamiHimuro. Tapi inti ceritanya masih tetap persahabatan.

_So, mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	2. Chapter 2

**DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Do you wish to know the truth? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Suspense**

**Drama**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**.**_

.

_Apakah tak mungkin bagiku memutar balikkan waktu dan memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu saat itu?_

.

.

Aku bosan.

Bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, bosan, BOSAAAN!

Hari ini matahari bersinar begitu terang membakar kulit. Bukan hari yang cocok untuk jalan-jalan berkeliling kota. Dirinya lebih memilih duduk diam di bawah rindangnya pohon daripada ia harus berkeringat karena kepanasan. Tapi kalau tak melakukan apapun, tentu saja siapapun akan merasa jenuh. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang bisa mengalihkannya dari perasaan yang paling ia benci ini

Oh, ya. Bukankah lelaki itu ikut dalam permainan menggunakan bola oranye? Kalau tidak salah namanya 'basket'.

Hmm... Yah, daripada duduk melamun tak karuan disini, ada baiknya ia mengunjunginya. Lagipula ia sedikit penasaran dengan permainan yang bisa menarik perhatian lelaki sangar satu itu.

* * *

CKIT, CKIT,

Bunyi decit sepatu menggema begitu keras di ruang klub yang kini dipenuhi para anggota tim basket Seirin. Mereka berlari kesana kemari, saling memperebutkan bola oranye yang kepemilikannya sering berganti dari satu orang ke orang yang lain. Keringat bercucuran dari wajah hingga tubuh mereka, menjatuhi lantai kayu yang kini keadaannya makin licin daripada sebelumnya. Meskipun melelahkan, senyuman yang sumringah selalu merekah di wajah penuh peluh mereka.

_Pasti menyenangkan_. Itulah pikir Kagami dari bangku cadangan.

Meskipun saat ini ia sedang amnesia, entah mengapa dirinya selalu merasa bersemangat jika ia mendengar kata 'basket'. Tubuhnya secara refleks bergerak untuk menangkap dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, padahal ia tak ingat sama sekali bagaimana dasar-dasar permainannya. Mungkin pada 'dirinya' yang sebelumnya, basket sudah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupannya. Selain makan dan tidur.

Ah, ya. Bicara soal tidur, ia jadi ingat mengenai kejadian singkat nan aneh yang terjadi di kamar apartemennya kemarin. Entah itu benar nyata atau tidak, ketika ia terbangun dari 'tidurnya', kamarnya sudah kosong dan anak laki-laki itu sudah tak ada lagi.

Ya. Terima kasih padanya, kini Kagami tak bisa ikut latihan basket hari ini. Setelah kemarin berjalan penuh seharian dan ia tak sempat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, _plus_ tertidur di atas lantai yang keras dan dingin—bukan tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan empuk—berhasil membuat otot-ototnya kian menegang, membuatnya tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan leluasa. Berdiri pun susah. Karena itulah sejak tadi ia hanya bisa duduk, menonton para _senpai_-nya begitu semangat bermain basket.

"Aaah...aku juga ingin bermain basket" Kagami menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Ooh...jadi ini yang namanya basket itu?"

Untuk kali pertamanya, ia tahu bagaimana rasanya jika jantung berhenti berdetak. Sakit, sesak, tak bisa bernapas. Sebuah perasaan yang tak enak. Wajar saja jika orang yang terkena serangan jantung atau bunuh diri itu menggelepar-gelepar kesakitan, seperti ikan yang baru saja dipancing.

"K-Kau..." anak laki-laki bersurai biru mengenakan baju putih kebesaran seperti yang ia ingat, duduk disebelahnya dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa, begitu santainya. Manik birunya bergerak kesana kemari mengikuti gerakan para anggota Seirin. Pandangan yang penuh antusias.

"Siapa itu, Kagami-kun? Dia bisa memasukkan bola dari kejauhan tanpa meleset satu pun. Yang matanya seperti mata elang itu juga hebat" ujarnya, seraya menunjuk ke arah Hyuuga _senpai_ dan Izuki _senpai_.

Kagami masih terpaku karena kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Pandangannya menatap setiap inci tubuh lelaki itu, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Tak ada yang aneh. Ia terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tangan Kagami—yang sepertinya terlihat gemetaran—bergerak maju, meraih pundak sang anak laki-laki yang berada di jarak penglihatannya. Saat ia mencoba menyentuhnya—

Percuma. Tangan Kagami jatuh begitu saja, seperti mencoba menangkap angin yang berhembus. Ya...setidaknya satu hal bisa dipastikan.

Kejadian kemarin itu memanglah nyata.

Kagami menghela napas panjang. Ia tak ingin percaya ini, tapi buktinya sudah ada di depan mata. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat bersemangat sekali melihat latihan basket ini. Matanya yang begitu kosong, kini berkilauan seperti permata. Terlihat begitu lucu. Ia tak ingin merusak kesenangannya, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Hei, siapa namamu? Kemarin kau menghilang begitu saja, aku tak sempat menanyakannya"

Masih melihat para senior bermain, "Aku tak punya nama" ia menjawab dengan begitu mudahnya, yang ditanggapi oleh Kagami dengan tatapan membulat penuh, "Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama yang kau mau. Aku tak keberatan"

_Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tak keberatan dengan hal yang menentukan identitasmu itu, hah?_ Kagami berseru. Yah...dia hantu sih. Karena hantu, jadi dia tak peduli jika identitasnya tak jelas ya? Begitu ya?

"Hmm..nama...nama..." Kagami menopang dagunya dengan jarinya, menatap langit-langit. Ia mencoba memikirkan nama yang sesuai untuk 'hantu cuek' satu ini. Bukannya karena apa, tapi rasanya Kagami tak enak saja memanggil orang dengan sebuatan 'Hei', 'Oi' atau 'Kamu', "Bagaimana kalau—"

"—_Kuroko Tetsuya?_"

Telinganya bergerak seperti kucing mendengar panggilan makan dari majikannya, menarik perhatian anak laki-laki yang tadinya terus berkutat pada olahraga di depannya, "Kenapa harus nama itu?"

"Ya...kalau ditanyakan kenapa..." Kagami menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Nama itu terlintas begitu saja di kepalanya, jadi ia tak punya alasan untuk menjelaskannya secara pribadi, "_Etto_... Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencari nama yang lain"

Anak bersurai biru itu menggeleng, "Itu nama yang bagus. Mulai sekarang, tolong panggil aku dengan nama itu"

* * *

Latihan pun selesai dan sekolah pun telah usai. Setelah memberi salam kepada para _senpai_-nya yang berlatih keras, Kagami pun pulang ke rumahnya—ah ya, bersama sang hantu yang kini namanya 'Kuroko Tetsuya'.

Mau bagaimanapun, ia merasa agak canggung berada di sebelah Kuroko. Bukan karena mereka baru saja kenalan, tapi karena ia harus mengingatkan dirinya berulang kali bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang 'hantu'—tunggu. Apakah hantu cocok disebut seseorang?—sebuah fakta konkrit akan eksistensi dirinya saat ini. Kagami naik kereta dan ia duduk berdampingan dengan Kuroko. Karena tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa melihatnya selain Kagami, banyak orang seenaknya saja duduk disampingnya—di tempat Kuroko duduk, membuat bayangan Kuroko dan tubuh orang itu menjadi satu. Sebuah pemandangan yang aneh tapi nyata.

Kagami berusaha menenangkan hatinya dengan mampir sebentar ke toko burger untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Kuroko juga minta dibelikan _vanilla milkshake_. Sepertinya dirinya sangat menyukai minuman satu itu. Soalnya matanya kembali berkilau-kilau seperti saat ia menonton latihan basket tadi siang.

"Kagami-kun? Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kuroko kepada Kagami saat memasuki sebuah toko handphone. Penjaga toko itu adalah lelaki berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut _Navy_-nya yang urak-urakan, tengah tertidur lelap dengan majalah 'Horikita Mai-chan' menutupi wajahnya. Layaknya instring seorang ayah, Kagami langsung menutup mata Kuroko dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya mengambil majalah 'dewasa' satu itu dan membantingnya ke sang pemilik. Alhasil, dirinya langsung terbangun.

"Hah? Ah? Oh...rupanya kau, Kagami" sang penjaga toko membalikkan papan tanda 'buka' beserta namanya—Aomine Daiki—yang berada di atas _counter_. Dari sikapnya yang acuh tak acuh dengan kedatangan Kagami, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah saling kenal—atau lebih tepatnya saat ini hanya Aomine saja yang mengenal Kagami.

Sembari memperhatikan etalase toko yang dipenuhi berbagai macam pernak pernik handphone, mulai dari _casing_, _earphone_, hingga handphone itu sendiri, Kagami berkata, "Aku ingin membeli handphone baru"

"Kenapa? Bukankah handphone-mu yang dulu masih bisa dipakai? Kau hanya lupa _password_-nya saja, kan?"

"Ya. Tapi layarnya sudah retak dan aplikasinya banyak yang terhapus. Tempat penyimpanan kartu memorinya juga sudah bengkok, jadi tak bisa dimasukkan kartu lagi—"

"Tunggu! Bagaimana kau tahu kalau handphone-ku memakai _password_?"

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Kagami, pura-pura tak tahu. Lelaki berambut _crimson red_ itu hanya bisa menggeretakkan giginya, kesal karena privasinya diganggu gugat. Sudahlah. Sebaiknya ia memilih handphone baru yang lebih bagus dan lebih canggih daripada yang sebelumnya. Karena keadaan handphone lamanya inilah, ia sama sekali belum menelpon Himuro ataupun orang-orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengannya sebelum ia lupa ingatan.

Setelah agak lama menimbang, Kagami memilih sebuah handphone layar sentuh yang tak begitu lebar sehingga dapat masuk ke saku sekolah dan memiliki aplikasi yang jauh lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya, namun tetap mudah baginya untuk mengoperasikannya. Sementara sang pemilik toko, Aomine, mengaktifkan handphone yang dibeli pelanggan, Kagami mengeluarkan handphone lamanya yang rencananya ingin ia buang atau ia jual ke toko bekas. Dan disaat itulah Kuroko angkat bicara—setelah sedari tadi tak mengucapkan satu kata pun karena telah tertangkap basah dirinya mengintip 'privasi' lelaki sangar itu, "Kagami-kun. Kurasa sebaiknya kau tetap menyimpan handphone itu"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, seraya menerima handphone yang sudah disetel.

"Bukankah kau ingin ingatanmu kembali?" Kuroko balik bertanya. Tatapan matanya masih kosong, namun terlihat lebih tajam daripada yang sebelumnya, "Aku ingin memberitahukanmu ini setelah pulang nanti, tapi kurasa tak perlu menunggu lagi, ya?"

"Apakah kau yakin bahwa tempat tinggalmu, identitasmu, namamu...semuanya adalah asli milikmu?"

"Apakah kau yakin, orang-orang yang sudah kau temui sejak beberapa hari ini benar mengenalmu?"

"Apakah kau yakin orang bernama 'Himuro Tatsuya' itu—"

"—memang temanmu?"

Pertanyaan beruntun terus dikeluarkan dari kedua bibir pucatnya yang mungil itu. Kagami tak tahu apakah ia hanya bercanda atau serius, tapi pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat keringat dingin mengucur keluar dan pikirannya jadi campur aduk.

"Oi...oi...aku tak kenal siapa kau, tapi jangan menakuti Kagami seperti itu" Aomine—dengan mata _dead-fish_ nya—berkata, menengahi Kuroko sebelum bicara lebih lanjut.

"Oom jangan berisik. Aku kan sedang bicara dengan Kagami-kun"

Perempatan muncul di kening Aomine. Oom? Umurnya itu masih 20 tahunan, tahu! Lelaki berkulit_ tan_ itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Siapa yang kau panggil 'oom', hah?" seraya berkata begitu, ia menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba mencengkeram kerah baju Kuroko.

Tapi percuma. Kuroko itu hantu. Tangan kekar sang pemilik toko itu melesat begitu saja, menembus badan lelaki bersurai biru bertubuh pendek itu.

"Heh? Hah?" manik biru tua Aomine melebar. Ia memandang tangannya, lalu memandang Kuroko. Tangannya lagi, lalu Kuroko lagi. Tangannya lagi, lalu Kuroko. Tangannya, Kuroko. Tangannya, Kuroko. Tangannya, Kuroko.

.

Hening sebentar.

.

"KYAAA!" Aomine berteriak seperti seorang penyanyi opera yang melihat tikus melintas.

.

BRUK

.

Dan jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

_Deja vu!_

.

Ah. Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak tadi Aomine diam saja saat Kagami berbicara dengan Kuroko. Awalnya ia kira karena Aomine sedang setengah mengantuk, jadi dibiarkannya saja Kagami bicara sendiri seperti orang gila. Tapi setelah kejadian singkat tadi, dapat dipastikan 100% bahwa Aomine juga bisa 'melihat' Kuroko, sama sepertinya.

_Apakah ini nasib buruk yang kebetulan menimpa kami berdua?Dewi fortuna, kau sedang marah pada kami, ya?_ Kagami berseru begitu keras dalam hatinya.

"Karena itulah aku ada disini sekarang" seakan tak menganggap keadaan Aomine sekarang—yang jatuh jungkir balik di belakang _counter_—Kuroko menatap Kagami dan memaparkan sebuah senyuman tipis, "Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu yang berharga"

_Sweatdrop_ muncul di permukaan kulit Kagami melihat nasib malang Aomine dan tingkah Kuroko yang acuh tak acuh. Ia mengacak-acak rambut _crimson red_-nya, menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya untuk beberapa saat ini, ia harus bertahan dengan kondisi kehidupannya yang sekarang.

* * *

Berendam dalam air hangat setelah lelah beraktivitas seharian, rasanya nyaman sekali! Ingin malam itu dihabiskannya hanya untuk berendam saja. Tapi PR dari sang guru bahasa Inggris—Tsuchida Satoshi—menumpuk bagaikan gunung. Kalau tak diselesaikannya hari ini, ia tak punya kesempatan untuk mengumpulkannya besok. Dan bukannya berkurang, PR-nya pasti akan bertambah.

Selesai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hairdryer_, merapikannya dengan sisir, ia keluar dari kamar mandinya—uap air panas mengepul-ngepul seperti nasi yang baru masak—dan mendapati Kuroko sudah mengacak-acak rak bukunya, membuatnya berserakan di lantai dan di atas tempat tidur, "Kagami-kun, kenapa kau tak punya buku yang bagus untuk dibaca? Aku sedang bosan nih"

Kini giliran perempatan miliknya yang muncul di keningnya, "Kalau kau tidak suka dengan bacaan di rumahku, pergi ambil bacaanmu sendiri!" Kagami mulai memungut buku-bukunya, "Lagipula kenapa kau bisa memegang buku tapi malah tak bisa dipegang orang lain, hah?"

"Aku hanya bisa menyentuh benda mati, atau sesuatu yang kondisinya sama sepertiku"

_Ah. Dia melayang di langit-langit kamar._

"Lagipula, Kagami-kun. Menurutku kau sama sekali tak pantas membaca buku seperti itu" Kuroko mendarat dan duduk di atas meja kaca di tengah ruangan, "Aku yakin, tak sampai 1 menit, kau pasti sudah tertidur lelap di alam sana"

Perempatan di keningnya bertambah 1 lagi. Tapi memang benar sih.

Di rak bukunya terdapat buku-buku mengenai dewa-dewi seperti 'Izanagi no Okami dan Izanami no Okami', 'Amaterasu', 'Susanoo' dan 'Ama no Uzume'. Makhluk-makhluk mitologi jepang seperti 'Tsuchinoko' dan 'Mujina'. Serta buku sejarah Jepang lama yang membahas tokoh legenda, 'Abe no Seimei'. Tak ada yang menarik untuk dibaca—hanya menarik untuk dilihat karena covernya disampul dengan kertas minyak berwarna-warni. Padahal kalau dilihat dari kondisi kamarnya yang kiri kanan penuh dengan poster basket, 'dirinya' yang dulu tak terlihat seperti orang yang doyan buku literatur klasik.

"_Nee_...Kagami-kun. Mengenai _password_ di handphone-mu sebelumnya. Mengapa tak kau coba tanyakan saja pada temanmu itu?" setelah Kagami membereskan buku-bukunya, suara tenang Kuroko kembali memecah keheningan—saat ini ia sedang tidur-tiduran di atas lantai membaca majalah olahraga Kagami.

"Hah? Memang Himuro tahu tentang _password_ pribadiku? Tak mungkin kan?"

"Kurasa dugaanmu tak sepenuhnya benar, Kagami-kun. Coba kau pikirkan" kedua manik biru itu menatap Kagami dari balik lembaran majalah yang lebar, "Saat kau sedang koma, dia kan yang mengurus semua barang-barangmu? Mungkin saja kau menulis _password_ handphone mu di semacam kertas atau buku lainnya dan Himuro tak sengaja menemukannya"

"Yah. Siapa yang tahu?" ia meletakkan majalah Kagami di atas meja kaca, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku sudah terlalu lama berada di 'dunia' ini. _Sayonara_"

Dan dia pun menghilang.

Seenaknya datang lalu pergi begitu saja, Kagami benar-benar ingin menghajarnya!

Sayangnya tak bisa karena dia itu hantu.

Kagami memikirkan masak-masak perkataan Kuroko. Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Tak ada salahnya ia bertanya pada Himuro. Toh, ia juga ingin segera mencoba handphone barunya ini.

* * *

Saat ini dirinya sedang dilanda kegalauan yang hebat.

Ia masih memikirkan tindakannya hari ini. Apakah tepat memintanya untuk menemukan kembali ingatan yang sudah ia lupakan? Apakah benar memberitahukannya hal yang sebenarnya? Bagaimana kalau nantinya dia malah menjadi lebih stress daripada sebelumnya? Benarkah dirinya seharusnya diam saja sedari awal?

Aah...tapi kalau ia memilih untuk diam, seharusnya dirinya tak pernah muncul di hadapan lelaki itu 'saat itu'. Saat ia masih tertidur di dalam kotak putih bau itu. Dan juga ia harus ingat. Saat ini 'orang itu' masih berkeliaran di luar sana.

Ia tak tahu, apa yang nantinya 'orang itu' akan rencanakan jika mereka berdua saling bertemu satu sama lain.

* * *

Kagami mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, "Ketemu!" ia berseru, sembari memegang secarik kertas berisikan nomor handphone Himuro yang diselipkannya dalam buku latihan bahasa Inggris. Tanpa banyak buang waktu, ia segera menelepon teman baiknya itu.

Setelah menunggu selama 3 kali bunyi nada sambung, suara lembutnya yang khas terdengar dari seberang telepon, _"Halo? Siapa ini?"_

"Ah, Himuro. Ini aku Kagami"

"_Oh, Kagami! Kau ganti nomor, ya?"_ nada suaranya meningkat karena senang.

"Haha, begitulah. Handphone yang lama sudah rusak. Oh, ya bicara soal handphone lamaku—" Kagami mulai masuk ke topik pembicaraan, "—apakah kau tahu _password_ yang kugunakan untuk handphone-ku itu?"

"..." tiba-tiba Himuro terdiam. Sebuah jeda yang aneh, kalau menurut Kagami, _"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"_

"Yaah..." Kagami tak ingin mengatakan kalau ia disuruh oleh seorang 'hantu yang ia kenal' mengenai perihal satu ini, "A-Aku hanya ingin memasukkan nomor-nomor yang masih tersimpan ke handphone-ku yang baru. Mungkin saja masih ada yang tersisa"

"..." Lagi-lagi jeda yang aneh, _"Baiklah. Akan kukirim lewat sms. Tunggu sebentar, ya"_

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Huh. Ternyata Himuro memang tahu soal _password_ handphone-nya. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kuroko memang benar. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, sebuah pesan masuk ke nomornya, "Ini dia"

Kagami segera mengambil handphone lamanya yang diletakkannya di atas kasur dan mulai menulis kalimat serupa dengan pesan masuk tadi.

.

**[L3701^]**

.

Meski pendek, _password_ itu agak sulit untuk diingat—bagi seorang Kagami yang mudah melupakan banyak hal ini. Segera setelah layar handphone lamanya menyala, ia langsung mencari informasi apapun yang ada di dalam sana.

Pesan masuk, tak ada.

Pesan keluar, tak ada.

Panggilan masuk, tak ada.

Panggilan keluar—

Mata Kagami agak menyipit melihat ke arah layar handphone. Ada banyak panggilan keluar yang terdaftar disana. Tapi ada satu nomor yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan hanya karena nomor itu sangat pendek daripada nomor-nomor lainnya—

—tapi juga panggilan itu dilakukan pada hari tepat sebelum ia koma.

.

**338233**

.

2 kali bunyi nada sambung terdengar.

CKLEK,

Dan telepon pun diangkat.

"Halo. Disini dengan agen perumahan"

.

.

_Ramalan untuk kalian yang berbintang Leo._

_Untuk hari ini, lagi-lagi kalian berada di peringkat paling terbawah. _

_Selama kalian membawa item keberuntungan hari ini : boneka anjing berwarna hitam putih, kalian akan baik-baik saja._

_Tapi kecocokan kalian bersama orang berbintang 'Sagitarius' sangatlah buruk!_

_Hati-hati jika kalian bertemu dengan salah satunya, ya!_

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

Chapter 2 selesai...

Disini saya sudah memberikan beberapa 'petunjuk' mengenai keanehan di sekitar Kagami. Yang nantinya akan mengarah pada 'kenangan'-nya yang terlupakan.

Di chapter berikutnya, ada kemungkinan 'tokoh antagonis' yang ditunggu akan segera keluar. Tunggu saja ya. Akan saya usahakan untuk _update_ secepatnya.

_Mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	3. Chapter 3

**DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Do you wish to know the truth? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Suspense**

**Drama**

.

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

_Padahal aku hanya ingin membuka sedikit ruang di hatimu yang beku itu_

.

.

Cuaca hari ini bisa dibilang tak terlalu buruk namun juga tak terlalu baik. Angin yang berhembus mengelus kulit lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Udaranya juga terasa lebih dingin, meskipun seharusnya ini masih musim semi. Menilik dari keadaan sekitar, sepertinya siang nanti akan turun hujan. Untuk jaga-jaga, sebaiknya ia menyiapkan payung di dalam tas-nya nanti.

Yah. Tapi saat ini bukan waktunya untuk menghawatirkan hal itu.

.

"AKU...TERLAMBAAAAT!"

.

Rambut _crimson red_-nya yang urakan semakin tak terurus. Baju sekolahnya dipakai asal saja, bahkan ikat pinggangnya masih digantungkan di bahu. Tas yang seharusnya tersampir malah digeretnya di jalanan bagaikan sebuah onggokan sampah tak berguna. Kagami benar-benar tak peduli dengan penampilannya, asalkan ia bisa sampai sekolah tepat waktu. Ia tak ingin membersihkan seluruh lapangan upacara yang lebarnya hampir 2 kali lipat dari landasan helikopter, sendirian!

BRUUK

Di tengah kecemasannya itu, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang, membuat mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh di jalanan, "Aaah... M-Maafkan aku!" Kagami segera bangkit dan memungut buku milik orang yang ia tabrak barusan yang kini jatuh berserakan. Kagami tahu ia buru-buru, tapi tak sopan kalau ia tak membantunya mengingat dirinyalah yang bersalah.

Setelah memungut buku yang ada dan menyerahkannya ke pemiliknya, "Aku permisi dulu" ia pun kembali menerjang angin menuju sekolahnya yang kini sudah berada di depan mata.

* * *

"T-Tepat waktu..."

Setelah berhasil melewati lautan murid-murid yang mengalami nasib sama dengannya di depan gerbang sekolah, berjalan cepat di sepanjang koridor kelas—karena sebuah peraturan yang mengharuskan 'tak boleh berlari' disana, menyapa para _senpai_ basket yang ia temui, akhirnya ia berhasil duduk di bangku miliknya yang berada di barisan 2 terbelakang dengan aman. Nafasnya tak beraturan dan keringat bercucuran di seluruh tubuhnya, sama banyaknya seperti saat ia latihan basket. Kagami jadi mulai berpikir, alangkah enaknya menjadi seperti Kuroko, dapat muncul dan menghilang begitu saja ke tempat yang ia inginkan dengan sekali kedipan mata. Ia juga bisa terbang, dan tak akan merasa capek sedikitpun.

Ah, tapi untuk bisa seperti itu ia harus menjadi hantu ya?

Apa itu berarti ia harus mati dulu?

"Argh! Aku ini mikir apaan sih?" Kagami berseru keras, membuat teman-temannya semuanya menoleh. Dan Tsuchida Satoshi _sensei_ yang baru tiba di pintu masuk melompat karena terkejut.

* * *

Lelaki itu sudah tak ada di kamarnya. Kini ia berada di tempat yang bernama 'sekolah' dengan orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian sama. Apakah ia harus menunggunya hingga sore nanti? Itu terlalu lama! Bisa-bisa ia sudah berjamur duluan ketika lelaki itu sudah pulang nanti.

Aah...lagi-lagi ia merasa bosan. Padahal cuaca hari ini begitu teduh, jadi ia tak akan merasa kepanasan meskipun berlari sekencang apapun di tengah kota. Hmm...kau tanya mengapa ia harus berlari padahal ia bisa terbang? Hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya kembali menjadi seorang manusia setelah ia telah lama melupakannya. Terbang memang menyenangkan, soalnya ia bisa memandangi kota yang terlihat begitu kecil dari atas langit.. Tapi kalau sesekali melihat dengan cara manusia biasa pada umumnya, kau akan menyadari bahwa dirimu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dunia yang begitu luas ini.

Tunggu, kenapa kata-katanya mulai muluk seperti ini, ya? Ini pasti akibat kebosanannya yang sudah menjalar hingga ke akar.

"GUK"

Telinganya langsung bergerak menangkap suara, membuatnya memalingkan pandangannya dari dunia. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar, menatap sesosok makhluk lucu yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sama dari balik kardus bututnya. Di lehernya ada sebuah papan kertas putih yang dikalungkan bertuliskan, 'Rawat aku'.

Latar belakangnya langsung ditumbuhi bunga-bunga musim semi yang begitu cantik.

* * *

Kagami berdiri mematung di depan sebuah bangunan tinggi menjulang dengan papan bertuliskan 'Agen perumahan Duo M' di depannya. Bangunan itu terbuat dari batu bata abu-abu yang kokoh. Pintunya jenis pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kaca bening. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya dipajang tanaman hias yang terlihat menyegarkan. Letak bangunan itu agak di sudut kota, jauh dari pemukiman. Jika pergi dari sekolahnya, ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama 5 menit.

Lelaki itu membuka pintu—membuat lonceng yang digantung di atasnya berbunyi—dan ia berjalan masuk. Interior dalamnya diisi dengan meja keramik khusus tamu yang dibarengi dua sofa merah yang empuk. Foto-foto rumah, mulai dari yang sederhana hingga yang mewah, tergantung di dindingnya yang dicat warna _krem_ lembut. Di tengahnya, meja panjang yang terbuat dari kayu membentang dari sisi kiri ke sisi kanan ruangan, dihiasi dengan patung _manekineko_ mungil serta seorang gadis berambut pink cerah yang tengah mengoperasikan komputer di hadapannya. Mendengar lonceng berbunyi, tanda seorang pelanggan masuk, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, "Selamat datang! Oh?"

"Kagami-kun? Kau kah itu? _Hisashiburi_!"

Manik merahnya membulat penuh. Gadis itu mengenalnya? Apa jangan-jangan dia juga teman dari 'dirinya' di kehidupan sebelumnya? Dari wajahnya yang antusias, dengan rona di pipinya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik, gerak-geriknya yang penuh semangat, sepertinya memang tak salah lagi.

Tapi Kagami sedang amnesia. Menjelaskan kecelakaan apa yang menimpanya saat ini terlalu melelahkan, dan sepertinya gadis ini tipe orang yang tak mau percaya perkataan orang lain jika belum ada buktinya. Saat ini Himuro tak bersamanya, jadi tak ada saksi untuk memperkuat ceritanya. Daripada menghabiskan waktu, Kagami rasa sebaiknya ia berpura-pura kenal saja dengannya. Pandangannya menangkap papan nama yang dipajang di balik komputernya—Momoi Satsuki. Mungkin itu namanya. Tanpa sadar ia menegakkan punggungnya saat mencoba membuka mulut untuk berbicara dengannya, "S-Selamat siang...Momoi-san!"

_Uwaaah...kaku sekali!_ Seru Kagami dalam hati. Dia pasti menganggapnya aneh! Lihat saja, kedua matanya kini terbuka lebar. Bahkan ia mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali. Rasanya seperti seorang perempuan yang sedang berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang disukainya. Aah...bedanya Kagami itu laki-laki. Setelah hilang rasa keterkejutannya akan 'formalitas' yang dilontarkan Kagami, gadis bernama Momoi itu tertawa, "Kau kenapa, Kagami-kun? Panggil aku Satsuki-chan seperti biasanya!"

"Sa-Satsuki...chan?" mendengar panggilan nama yang terdengar begitu imut itu, wajah Kagami merah padam seperti tomat yang baru masak.

Momoi tertawa kembali, "Bercanda. Dari dulu kau ini memang mudah digoda, ya?" ia menggeser sedikit tempat duduknya agar dapat bertatapan dengan pelanggannya lebih baik, "Apakah kemarin Kagami-kun yang menelponku?"

"Ah, ya!" Ketegangan di bahu Kagami sudah agak melunak dan ia kembali berbicara seperti sebelumnya, "Maafkan aku karena kemarin langsung memutuskan sambungan begitu saja"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau juga melakukan hal yang sama saat pertama kali menelpon kemari"

Momoi tertawa senang. Kagami juga ikut tertawa, tapi tertawa cemas. Wajar saja sih ia melakukan hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Soalnya ingatannya yang sebelumnya sudah menghilang. Jadi sekarang ia sedang memulai semua kehidupannya dari awal.

"Oh, ya. Momoi—" Kagami menelan ludahnya, "—san." Mau bagaimanapun, ia tak punya keberanian memanggil seorang gadis yang tak ia kenal dengan nama kecilnya, bahkan menggunakan panggilan 'chan'. Ia merasa seperti akan melewati garis batas yang sudah ditentukan. Lelaki kekar itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan ketegangan yang lagi-lagi merayapi tubuhnya. Bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Ia harus menanyakan pertanyaan yang sejak kemarin terus tersendat di kerongkongannya dan meminta untuk segera dikeluarkan, "Apakah apartemenku yang sekarang...kusewa dari agen ini?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang aneh, menurut Kagami. Tapi entah mengapa sejak ia tahu nomor itu adalah milik sebuah agen perumahan, pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya. Momoi memiringkan kepalanya, bingung, "Apartemen? Aku baru tahu kau tinggal di apartemen Kagami-kun"

"Bukankah kau sudah membeli rumahmu sendiri?"

* * *

Kagami keluar dari gedung tinggi itu dengan wajah tertunduk dan pikiran kacau balau. Kata-kata Momoi benar-benar menganggunya. Gadis itu berkata bahwa Kagami sudah membeli rumahnya sendiri setahun yang lalu. Waktu yang terbilang cukup lama—dan beberapa bulan setelahnyalah Kagami baru jatuh koma. Rumahnya jauh dari Tokyo, tapi ia tak tahu letak pastinya berhubung sang manajer agen perumahanlah yang mengurus data-data mengenai pembelian sebuah rumah. Saat ini sang manajer sedang pergi dan tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Momoi sedang berusaha menghubunginya, dan meminta Kagami untuk bersabar. Kagami mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan bibirnya, dan dahinya berkerut, "Kalau benar begitu, lantas...apartemen yang kutinggali itu?"

.

"_Apakah kau yakin 'Himuro Tatsuya' itu... benar temanmu?"_

.

Langkahnya terhenti saat itu juga ketika kata-kata sang hantu tergiang kembali di kedua telinganya. Ia bisa merasakan hawa dingin menjalar si sekujur tubuhnya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba menemukan jawaban pasti untuk semua pertanyaan itu. Dirinya ingin percaya, tapi sebuah keraguan sudah mengakar terlebih dahulu, tumbuh begitu cepat hampir-hampir menghalangi jalan kepercayaan itu. Perasaan aneh apa ini? Walaupun samar, ia bisa merasakan suatu keganjilan di dalam kehidupan barunya ini. Tapi apa?

"Hei. Kau yang disana"

Bagaikan seekor kura-kura yang terancam, Kagami langsung membalikkan badannya dan memasang posisi siap siaga pada siapapun yang memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba tadi.

Dia seorang anak laki-laki. Rambutnya merah mencolok, cocok sekali dengan latar belakang _sunset_ yang berwarna oranye kemerahan. Ia mengenakan _blazer_ coklat. Tubuhnya yang pendek—mengingatkannya akan Kuroko—namun ia memiliki sebuah aura mengancam yang siap untuk bertarung di sekitar tubuhnya. Setelah agak lama diam dalam keterkejutannya, akhirnya Kagami membuka perbincangan, "Y-Ya? Kau siapa, ya?"

"Aku orang yang kau tabrak tadi pagi," anak laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan kedua maniknya yang berbeda warna—satunya berwarna merah sama seperti warna rambutnya, dan yang satunya lagi berwarna kuning keemasan layaknya batu _topaz_. Kagami menyimpulkan mungkin anak itu darah campuran, "Aku ingin memastikan—"

"—apakah kau Kagami Taiga?"

Dia mengetahui Kagami. Jika mendengar nada suaranya yang terkesan ragu, sepertinya anak laki-laki itu tak mengetahuinya, atau baru saja mengenalnya. Hanya saja, mengapa ia bisa sampai tahu namanya? Apakah anak itu menanyakan tentangnya dari teman-teman di sekolahnya? Seragam sekolah Kagami memang mudah untuk dikenali. Tatapan mata dwi warnanya yang tajam membuat bulu kuduk Kagami naik. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai berjalan mundur, "I-Iya. Aku Kagami Taiga. A-Apakah ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ia seolah bisa mendengar teriakan di telinganya—_lari! Laki-laki ini berbahaya! Cepat pergi!_

Tubuhnya agak tersentak kaget setelah mendengar pengakuan Kagami. Anak laki-laki berambut _scarlet_ itu menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Awalnya pelan, hingga akhirnya suara tawa-nya kian keras, "Ha. Hahaha...akhirnya aku menemukanmu" dari balik jarinya, bola matanya yang keemasan terlihat. Seringai mengerikan terulas di wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Tangan kirinya merogoh saku belakangnya, memperlihatkan apa yang telah ia sembunyikan dari pandangan Kagami.

Sebuah gunting.

"Kagami...maukah kau bermain sebentar denganku? Tenang saja..." suara tawanya begitu pelan, begitu dalam. Kedua manik beda warnanya melebar, seolah dapat menelan siapa saja yang menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Gunting merah di tangannya membuka dan menutup, mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinganya, "Aku yakin kau tak akan bosan dengan 'permainan' ini."

Kini Kagami telah yakin. Sangat yakin.

Lelaki itu memang berbahaya!

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, hal pertama yang terlintas dan langsung dilakukannya saat itu juga adalah lari sekencang-kencangnya!

Ia bisa merasakan keberadaan anak laki-laki itu di belakangnya. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di telinganya. Tak peduli secepat apapun ia berlari, suaranya terus terdengar, terus melekat seperti sebuah magnet. Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang tak dikenalnya mengincarnya? Kenapa orang yang baru ditemuinya hari ini—

—_ingin membunuhnya? _

"Apakah karena aku menabraknya tadi pagi, dia jadi terlambat ke sekolah? Dimarahi gurunya? Apakah karenaku dirinya tak jadi mendapatkan gelar 'siswa berprestasi'?" Kagami mulai meracau.

Tak mungkin ada orang waras yang ingin membunuh seseorang hanya karena alasan bodoh itu!

Begitu sampai di stasiun, Kagami langsung meloncat naik sesaat detik-detik sebelum pintu kereta tertutup. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya, sembari melihat keluar dari balik kaca yang kokoh. Di tengah kerumunan orang banyak itu, anak laki-laki itu berdiri disana. Pandangannya begitu menusuk dan mengerikan. Gunting tajam masih terpegang erat di tangannya. Meskipun ia tak berbicara sepatah katapun, kedua mata itu telah menjelaskan semuanya.

Bahwa pengejaran ini belum berakhir.

* * *

Hujan deras turun membasahi bumi. Lelaki berambut _crimson red_ itu tiba di rumahnya dengan wajah pucat pasi seputih kertas. Seluruh tubuhnya basah, penuh dengan debu dan keringat, mengatakan bahwa ia perlu mandi sekarang. Ya. ia akan anggap semua ini hanyalah mimpi belaka. Bahwa kejadian singkat yang di alaminya tadi hanyalah ilusi dari stres akan keanehan yang terus dia alami di kehidupannya sekarang ini.

"GUK"

Dan anjing ini juga bagian dari ilusi itu.

.

.

.

.

"EEEH?!"

.

.

"Tung...kenapa bisa ada anjing di dalam apartemenku?" Kagami berseru.

Anjing yang sedang duduk dengan manisnya di depan kakinya itu berwarna hitam dengan corak putih di sekitar perutnya. Kedua matanya berwarna _baby blue_, mengingatkannya akan seseorang. Perempatan langsung muncul kembali di sudut keningnya. Meskipun saat itu kamarnya sedang kosong dan tak ada tanda-tanda disentuh oleh seseorang—kecuali lantai yang kini dipenuhi jejak sang anjing—ia yakin pasti ini ulah_'nya'_, "Oi, Kuroko! Aku tahu kau ada disini! Keluar kau!"

Dan benar saja. Sang hantu tengah mengintip dari luar jendela apartemennya—yang berada di lantai 3—dengan tatapan mata memelas, "Kagami-kun, jangan berteriak. Nanti kau menganggu tetangga."

"Aku tak akan berteriak kalau bukan karena ulahmu! Ini apa?" jari telunjuk Kagami terarah pada sang anjing yang masih menyalak senang dengan kedatangan sang pemilik kamar. Tubuh Kagami merinding, "Kenapa kau membawa pulang anjing, hah?"

"Aku tidak membawa pulang anjing. Aku sudah bilang aku tak bisa menyentuh makhluk hidup, kan?" Kuroko melayang masuk dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, mengambil kotak butut di atas lantai, "Aku hanya membawa kotak ini. Dan ajing itu tak sengaja terbawa."

"Alasan macam apa itu?! Jelas-jelas kau tahu kalau anjingnya ada disana!"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko membuang muka, pura-pura tak tahu. Kedua tangannya terkepal, menandakan Kagami sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya. Anjing itu kembali menyalak—dan Kagami lagi-lagi merinding—sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar pintu, melompat naik ke pelukan seseorang, "Woah, woah. Aku tak tahu kau punya seekor anjing, Kagamicchi."

Saat Kagami menoleh, ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut _aureoline_-nya sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil merangkul sang anjing. Dia Kise Ryouta, salah satu tetangga Kagami yang sudah mengetahui kondisinya saat ini. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang modis dan sebuah topi kulit masih bertengger di kepalanya, sepertinya ia baru saja menyelesaikan salah satu sesi pemotretannya sebagai seorang model majalah, "Bukankah kau takut anjing, Kagamicchi?"

"Y-Ya...aku hanya kasihan saja melihat anjing ini terlantar" Kagami asal bicara sembari melirik Kuroko yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tak mungkin dirinya akan berkata bahwa sesosok hantulah yang telah membawa anjing itu kemari, "Ngomong-ngomong, Kise. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Eh? Apa aku tak boleh mengunjungi tetanggaku sendiri?" Kise memajukan bibirnya. Tanpa persetujuan Kagami, sang model telah melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, masih menggendong anjing, "Hee...aku sudah lama tak mampir ke kamarmu. Tak kusangka kau sekarang punya banyak poster seperti ini. Oh, ini Michael Jordan, bukan?"

Sebenarnya Kagami tak ingin membiarkannya berada di dalam kamarnya bersama Kuroko yang masih ada disana. Tapi Kise tak bisa melihatnya, jadi ia rasa tak akan apa-apa. Sementara dirinya asyik berkeliling melihat-lihat keadaan kamar, Kagami pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan beberapa teh dan snack kue kering. Apa ia perlu menyiapkannya untuk Kuroko? Yah..sepertinya tak perlu. Lagipula nggap saja ini sebagai hukuman telah membawa hewan yang 'paling' tidak disukainya ke dalam apartemennya tanpa seizinnya dahulu. Begitu Kagami kembali, dilihatnya Kise masih memandangi posternya. Kini dengan tatapan yang penuh konsentrasi. Kagami meletakkan nampan di atas meja sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Kau kenapa, Kise? Apa ada yang aneh dengan poster itu?"

Kise berbalik lalu mengangguk, "Ya. Aneh! Apa kau tak menyadarinya, Kagami-kun? Poster ini saling menunjuk satu sama lain!"

Kedua alis Kagami langsung mengernyit dan ia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Sebelum lelaki itu sempat bertanya, Kise melanjutkan, "Coba lihat poster yang berada di dekat pintu masuk" Kise menunjuk poster di sebelah kirinya, "Tangan sang pemain basket itu menunjuk ke arah depan. Ke arah poster ini" lalu beralih ke poster pemain basket lainnya yang berada di sisi kirinya.

Awalnya Kagami tak begitu paham. Lagipula Kise orangnya suka berlebih-lebihan akan sesuatu, jadi ia akan menganggap semua ocehannya itu hal biasa. Tapi tidak kali ini. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Kuroko, penjelasan Momoi sang agen perumahan dan kejadian dengan lelaki aneh yang ia temui sore ini, ia yakin bahwa sebuah kebetulan kecil itu adalah sebuah kunci untuk menyelesaikan rentetan keanehan yang terjadi di kehidupan barunya ini. Kagami ikut menghampiri Kise memperhatiakn poster. Memang benar. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, semua pemain basket pada posternya itu selalu selalu berpose seakan sedang menunjuk sesuatu.

"Baiklah" Kagami berdiri di tengah ruangan, mencoba mencerna sekitarnya. Kise ikut-ikutan. Ada 3 poster di sisi kiri, 4 poster di sisi kanan dan 3 poster di bagian depan. Totalnya ada 10 poster. Anggap saja poster yang berada di dekat pintu adalah sebagai permulaannya. Sang pemain basket pada poster itu menunjuk ke depan, ke arah poster dengan pemain basket yang mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kiri. Berarti ke arah poster di bagian dinding depan. Pemain basket pada poster itu berpose seperti meremehkan lawannya. Jempolnya terarah ke bawah, berarti menunjuk ke poster yang berada di bawahnya.

Kise hanya terbengong di tengah ruangan, sementara Kagami bolak-balik di sekitarnya. Ke kanan, ke kiri, ke depan, ke bawah, ke kiri lagi, ke kanan lagi...

Poster terakhir—poster yang tertempel pada dinding bagian depan—menunjuk ke arah depan, tepatnya agak serong ke samping kanan. Kagami membalikkan badannya, menatap bayangannya yang terpantul cermin, "Itu dia!" tujuan akhir dari poster yang saling menunjuk di ruangannya itu adalah cermin besar yang hanya ada satu-satunya di kamarnya.

Kagami langsung berlari menghampiri, diikuti Kise yang penasaran. Tak ada apa-apa disana. Meskipun ia orang yang ceroboh, tapi dirinya yakin tak membuat kesalahan tadi, "Kise, kau bisa bantu aku memindahkan cermin ini?"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kise mengangguk cepat. Senyuman terulas di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Setelah agak susah payah—Kagami terus meneriaki Kise karena hampir menjatuhkan cerminnya—akhirnya mereka berhasil melepasnya dari dinding. Dinding yang berada di balik cermin memiliki sebuah retakan kecil yang dilapisi dengan kertas putih. Jika tak diperhatikan, kau tak akan sadar karena kertasnya dibuat sama dengan warna cat di dinding. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena gugup menerpa dirinya. Saat ia merobek kertas itu dan mengambil apa yang ada di dalamnya—

Sebuah kunci berwarna emas.

.

Misteri lainnya muncul di hadapannya.

.

.

Lelaki bermata dwi warna itu berdiri di balik derasnya hujan turun, memandang tingginya apartemen dengan pandangan yang penuh intensitas membunuh.

.

.

.

_Ramalan untuk kalian yang berbintang Aquarius._

_Kalian berada di peringkat teratas! Selamat ya!_

_Item keberuntungan kalian: T-shirt putih, seputih awan di langit. Jika membawanya, lengkap sudah hari ini._

_Tingkat kecocokan kalian dengan Leo tidak terlalu baik. Kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi sebelum semakin memburuk, ya._

_Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!_

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai...

Bagaimana? Disini dua misteri sudah terungkap. Dan 'tokoh antagonis' juga sudah mulai kelihatan. Saya akan berusaha untuk _update_ cerita selanjutnya secepatnya.

_Mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	4. Chapter 4

**DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Do you wish to know the truth? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Suspense**

**Drama**

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

_Kau ingin aku melakukan apa untuk bisa meyakinkanmu?_

.

.

Malam berakhir dan pagi pun menjelang. Genangan air sisa hujan kemarin memenuhi jalanan. Udara juga terasa lembab dan bunyi kodok masih terdengar hingga ke ujung lorong terjauh. Awan hitam tak ingin menyingkir dari penglihatan sang surya. Namun jika dirinya bersinar seterik ini, ia yakin siang nanti cuaca akan kembali cerah dan aktivitas bisa dilanjutkan kembali.

Bicara soal aktivitas, mengapa ia belum berangkat juga? Bukankah 'sekolah' dimulai pada jam 08.00 pagi? Seharusnya ia sudah bersiap-siap sekarang.

* * *

Sempit dan gelap. Seperti itulah ruangan tempat dirinya berada sekarang.

Perasaannya tak enak. Sesak. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun di sekitarnya, hanya bisa menangkap siluet yang terbaring di atas lantai, tak jauh darinya. Sebagian dari dirinya tak mengenalnya, tetapi sebagian lainnya merasakan kerinduan yang tak dapat dibendung. Ia mengulurkan tangan, mencoba menjangkau sosok yang masih terbaring tak bergerak. Digguncang-guncang tubuhnya, namun tetap tak ada reaksi. Malah ia mendapati sesuatu yang tak terduga ketika menyentuh tubuh itu.

Cairan merah pekat membasahi seluruh telapak tangannya.

Seketika itu juga jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar. Matanya berputar-putar. Detik berikutnya, semuanya menjadi hitam

* * *

Lelaki berambut _crimson red_ itu terbangun dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan napas tak beraturan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah lampu _krem_ bundar yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar. Lama ia terbengong, sebelum akhirnya pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang dengan begitu liar seperti banteng mengamuk dalam pikirannya, "a-apa itu tadi?"

Sebuah mimpi, kah? Atau sebagian dari ingatannya yang hilang?

Tapi itu terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi, dan terlalu membingungkan untuk sebuah kenyataan. Jarum jam berlapis cat _fluorescent_ yang menyala dalam gelap menunjukkan angka 07.00. Tak lama lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Namun setiap ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, kepalanya mendadak pusing. Pandangannya menjadi kabur. Keringat dingin kembali mengalir, membasahi seluruh baju yang ia kenakan. Percuma. Dirinya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dengan sakit yang begitu hebat ini. Sepertinya hari ini ia tak akan bisa masuk sekolah. Kagami mengambil handphone yang berada tak jauh darinya, "setidaknya aku harus mengabari Himuro dan Hyuuga _senpai_ sebelum mereka cemas." dan jari jemarinya mulai menari, mengetik kata demi kata sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol '_send_'

Kagami menghembuskan napas yang terasa dingin, panjang sekali. Ia menutup mata, mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Namun setiap kali kegelapan menerpa dirinya, ingatan itu kembali melintas. Begitu jelas, begitu nyata. Alisnya berkerut dan dahinya mengernyit. Ia tak akan bisa beristirahat jika seperti ini. Kagami kembali membuka kelopak mata yang tadinya ia tutup, berniat untuk memandang langit saja.

Dan yang didapatinya malah sesosok anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang serupa.

Kalau dalam keadaan normal, seharusnya Kagami terkejut—atau parahnya melonjak kaget dan langsung berseru marah. Namun tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah balas menatap sang hantu yang masih melayang di depannya, "Kagami-kun. Kenapa kau tidak sekolah hari ini? Kau membolos, ya?"

Kagami menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengusir Kuroko yang terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya, "aku sakit, tahu. Tak bisa sekolah hari ini."

Anak laki-laki bersurai biru itu mendarat dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Kagami. Kepalanya disandarkan di atas tempat tidur, "ternyata kau bisa sakit juga ya. Kukira orang bodoh tak pernah sakit."

Oke. Ia bisa merasakan lebih dari satu perempatan muncul di dahinya. Kuroko bangkit dari duduk, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kagami dapat melihatnya karena pintu kamar mandi tak ditutup, lelaki itu sedang memanaskan air. Setelah beberapa kali memasukkan ujung jarinya ke dalam _bathub_, merasakan apakah panasnya sudah pas atau belum, ia memasukkan sebagian ke dalam ember berukuran sedang. Ia kembali ke ruangan awal, dengan ember dan selembar handuk lembut di tangannya—asap putih mengepul-ngepul keluar. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang lelaki yang sedang sakit, Kuroko langsung menempelkan handuk yang telah direndam air hangat ke dahinya, "kalau begitu kau harus beristirahat. Tak ada yang lebih membosankan daripada terbaring di atas kasur, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

Anjing hitam putih yang dipungut Kuroko kemarin, menyadari bahwa kedua pemiliknya sudah datang, langsung berlari keluar dari dalam kotak butut di sudut kamar dan melompat naik ke atas tubuh Kagami—membuatnya langsung merinding ketakutan. Kuroko tersenyum, "lihat. Bahkan Nigou juga khawatir denganmu."

Anjing—yang diberi nama 'Nigou' itu—menyalak sekali, seakan menyetujui perkataan sang hantu. Melihat mereka berdua, amarah Kagami langsung surut. Meskipun memiliki mata kosong dan ekspresi kalem yang sama, Kagami bisa menangkap secercah kecemasan dibaliknya. Baru kali ini ia melihatnya seperti itu. Suasana pun berubah menjadi hening, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kagami memandang ke luar jendela, menatap langit biru yang mulai terlihat setelah awan-awan hitam pergi karena teriknya matahari bersinar. Mimpi yang didapatnya kemarin lagi-lagi membayangi. Ia ingin bertanya, namun apakah itu pilihan yang tepat?

"_Ano_...Kuroko." lelaki berperawakan besar itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Kuroko yang sedang membaca salah satu bukunya. Walau kedua manik polosnya masih terpusat pada lembaran bertuliskan tinta hitam, Kagami yakin ia mendengarkan, "kalau boleh tahu—" ia menelan ludah, mencoba memilih kata-kata yang tak terlalu menyinggungnya, "—mengapa kau bisa jadi hantu?"

Alisnya terangkat sedikit begitu mendengar pertanyaan yang Kagami lontarkan tiba-tiba tadi. Tangannya mungilnya mencengkeram buku dengan amat kuat, tubuhnya gemetaran meskipun pelan. Caranya membalikkan halaman buku terasa kaku. Dari tindak tanduknya, Kagami tahu ia telah melewati garis batas yang seharusnya tak ia sebrangi. Lelaki yang merasa bersalah itu membuka kedua bibir pucatnya, ingin berkata bahwa ia tak perlu menjawabnya. Namun suara kalem Kuroko yang terdengar lebih tegas dari biasanya memotong, memecah kesunyian yang mencekam, "maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku tak ingat apa-apa dengan kehidupanku yang sebelumnya."

Matanya yang kosong terlihat lebih kosong daripada sebelumnya. Kedua alisnya berkerut dan sudut bibirnya menekuk tajam ke bawah, "b-baiklah..." Kagami tahu tak ada gunanya bertanya lebih lanjut daripada itu. Meskipun jelas bahwa Kuroko berbohong, ia merasa hubungan pertemanannya dengan sang hantu akan hancur seketika jika ia memaksanya untuk bercerita. Lagi-lagi sunyi menyerang mereka, kali ini lebih dalam. Kagami jadi agak menyesal. Sekarang dirinya merasa canggung untuk berbicara dengan Kuroko.

"Kagami-kun, bukankah kau seharusnya beristirahat?" Kuroko menutup bukunya, melihat Kagami dengan mata yang sama. Ia mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, "kau tak akan sembuh kalau kerjanya memandang langit terus seperti itu."

"Ah...kau benar." ragu-ragu, ia menjawab. Sedari tadi juga, ia berusaha untuk tidur. Namun bagaimana kalau ingatan mengerikan itu kembali muncul saat ia sedang tidur?

Di tengah kebimbangannya itu, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan di tangannya. Saat ia menoleh, Kuroko sudah terlelap di sisi ranjang. Pipinya yang pucat menempel—lebih tepatnya menembus—tangan Kagami yang dingin. Padahal hantu tak memiliki tubuh fisik, tapi entah mengapa perasaan hangat menyentuh kulit lelaki yang sedang demam itu.

_Ternyata hantu juga bisa kelelahan, ya?_ gumam Kagami.

Aneh. Rasa cemas yang tadinya memenuhi dirinya perlahan-lahan menghilang setelah melihat wajah tidur sang hantu yang kelihatan seperti seekor anjing kecil—mirip seperti Nigou yang ikut-ikutan tidur, masih di atas tubuh Kagami. Tak terasa, dirinya memaparkan sebuah senyum simpul sebelum akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya.

* * *

Aah...akhirnya dia menanyakan pertanyaan itu.

Apakah itu artinya sebagian dari ingatannya telah kembali?

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Tapi masih banyak misteri yang belum terkuak di dalam kehidupan barunya. Dan lagi ia masih harus waspada pada 'orang itu'. Dirinya yakin, kemarin lelaki itu sudah bertemu dengannya. Ramalan Oha-asa juga mengatakan bahwa pasangan terburuk Leo hari itu adalah Sagitarius.

Oh, ya. bukankah hari ini Aquarius berada di peringkat paling atas? Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat, mengingat tingkat kecocokannya dengan Leo tak terlalu bagus akhir-akhir ini.

* * *

Kalau dilihat dari jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 02.30, sepertinya ia sudah tidur cukup lama. Tak ada yang berubah di kamarnya. Yang berbeda hanyalah Nigou yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, dan sekarang berlarian senang di sekitar kaki Himuro yang sedang mengganti air hangat di ember dengan yang baru. Lelaki berambut hitam kelam itu memamerkan senyum lebar dan perasaan lega terpancar begitu jelas di wajahnya, "Taiga, bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

Kagami mencoba bangun. Masih agak sakit, tapi tak separah tadi, "ya. Sudah lebih baik."

Himuro langsung mengambilkan air mineral dan memberikannya pada Kagami, "lagipula, kenapa kau bisa demam? Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang tak menjaga kesehatan, mengingat kau ikut dalam klub basket."

Lelaki berambut _crimson red_ itu menghabiskan air yang disuguhkan dalam sekali teguk. Diletakkannya cangkir yang sudah kosong di atas meja, "kemarin aku kehujanan." Ia menjawab asal. Kagami merasa, sekarang bukan waktu yang pas untuk membicarakan mimpi tak jelas yang menyerangnya tadi pagi.

.

"_Apakah kau yakin bahwa 'Himuro Tatsuya' itu...memang temanmu?"_

.

Atau lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin Himuro tahu tentang hal itu.

"Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu. Kau pasti lapar." Himuro berkata, seraya berjalan menuju dapur. Tak lama, terdengar suara pisau bertemu talenan. Lalu berubah menjadi harum masakan yang memenuhi apartemennya yang cukup luas. Kagami menghela napas. Padahal seharusnya ia tak meragukan orang yang telah menolongnya itu. Apalagi dia adalah temannya sendiri. Memang perkataan Kuroko membuatnya bimbang, ditambah lagi dengan konfirmasi dari Momoi sang agen perumahan. Banyak kejadian aneh yang menimpanya sejak kali pertama ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan tentunya membuatnya bingung mana yang sebaiknya ia anggap benar.

KRIING KRIING

Handphonenya berdering, tiba-tiba dan begitu keras. Sebelum bunyi _ringtone_nya membuat kesal, Kagami segera meraih kotak berwarna merah yang berada di dalam jangkauan tangan lebarnya. Nomor yang tampil di layar tidak ia kenal.

"_Kagami-kun! Hisashiburi!"_

Tapi suara memekakkan telinga yang terdengar dari seberang telepon itu sangat ia kenal. Kagami mengatur ulang pendengarannya dengan satu jari sebelum menempelkan handphone kembali ke telinga luar, "_hisashiburi_? Kita baru 2 hari belum ketemu."

"_Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula bagiku itu sudah lama."_ Di sela-sela perbincangan, Kagami bisa mendengar suara tangan menyentuh keyboard komputer. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang bekerja saat ini. Lalu mengapa ia sempat-sempatnya menelpon lelaki itu jika sedang sibuk? Bukankah seharusnya ia mengurusi pelanggannya? Aah...Kagami memang termasuk salah satu pelanggannya sih, _"kudengar dari Kise, kau sedang sakit. Kau tidak apa-apa sekarang"_

"Ya. aku sudah lebih baik." manik merahnya melirik ke arah dapur. Sepertinya belum ada tanda-tanda Himuro akan keluar dari sana, "kenapa Kise memberitahukannya padamu? Kalian saling kenal?"

"_Agensi kerja Kise sebagai model saat ini sedang bekerja sama dengan kami. Katanya ia ingin menggunakan latar belakang rumah untuk majalah bulan depan."_ Seperti biasa, ia begitu semangat, _"manager setuju saja karena dengan begitu rumah yang kami jual ikut terpromosikan. Bisa dibilang 'membunuh dua burung dengan satu batu', ya."_

Ia kembali tertawa. Tawa yang begitu imut. Kagami membayangkan jika Kise dan Momoi, dua orang itu bertemu satu sama lain, pasti akan jadi ramai sekali. Soalnya mereka berdua sama-sama suka mengobrol. Ia bisa mengatasinya jika hanya 1 orang. Tapi kalau mereka berdua sudah saling membuka mulut? Uuh...Kagami lebih suka menghadapi ucapan 'menusuk' Kuroko daripada 'celotehan' dua burung yang tak kunjung usainya itu. Masih berkhayal tentang kedua orang dengan kemiripan yang sama kini saling berteman, Momoi kembali berkata, "_besok sore kau tak ada rencana, kan? Aku dan Kise ingin mengunjungi 'teman' kami yang keras kepala. Toh, dia tak ada sesi pemotretan besok dan aku juga sedang tak ada kerjaan. Ja, Matta ne!"_

KLEK

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Tidak ada kerjaan? Lalu bunyi yang ia dengar tadi itu? Jangan jadikan dirinya alasan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan! Lagipula tujuannya menelpon tadi untuk apa? Menghilangkan kebosanannya? Kagami—lagi-lagi—menghela napas, cukup panjang. Himuro keluar dari dapur—dengan nampan berisikan Katsudon di tangannya—melihat sang sahabat sedang memandang kesal layar handphone miliknya, "kenapa, Taiga? Apa seseorang menelponmu tadi?"

"A...ah, tidak. Hanya spam biasa dari operator telepon" Kagami berkata, segera menghapus daftar panggilan masuk dan menyembunyikan handphonenya di bawah bantal.

Himuro memiringkan kepalanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menampilkan senyum tipis dan berjalan menghampiri sisi ranjang lelaki itu, "oh, ya. Taiga. Aku kemari ingin membawakan catatan pelajaran hari ini dan mengembalikan buku yang pernah kupinjam" ia mengeluarkan 3 buah buku dari dalam tas. 1 buku catatan miliknya dan 2 buku lainnya memiliki sampul dari kertas minyak berwarna, "aku pernah meminjamnya seminggu sebelum kau kecelakaan. Maaf baru bisa mengembalikannya hari ini. Ada banyak hal rumit yang mesti kuurus."

"Ah...tidak apa-apa." Lagipula Kagami tak ingat ada berapa banyak buku yang dulu dimilikinya sebelum ia lupa ingatan, "kau bisa meletakkannya di rak buku sebelah sana." Lanjutnya, sembari menunjuk ke arah rak buku yang berada di depan ranjang.

"Sebelum itu, aku menemukan ini di dalam salah satu bukumu. Apa ini pembatas buku milikmu?" lelaki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam salah satu buku. Itu salah satu dari kartu remi, joker hitam dan joker merah yang saling menempel satu sama lain, depan dan belakang, dan ada coretan pena tinta berbentuk angka 8 yang cukup besar di masing-masing gambar jokernya. Sebuah pembatas buku yang cukup aneh. Daripada dibeli, lebih tepatnya itu seperti dibuat sendiri.

Kagami menerima pembatas buku itu dari tangan Himuro sementara ia mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya ke dalam rak. Alisnya mengernyit memandang joker hitam dan joker merah di tangannya. Tapi jika benda ini memang dibut oleh 'dirinya' di masa lalu, untuk tujuan apa? Apakah mungkin benda ini juga menyimpan sebuah rahasia seperti nomor di handphonenya dan kunci yang ditemukannya berdasarkan poster di kamarnya? Ia yakin hal-hal yang dialaminya bukan kebetulan semata. Pertemuannya dengan sang hantu juga bukan hanya karena takdir—sial.

Lelaki kekar itu ingin menanyakan sudah berapa lama pembatas itu ada di dalam buku kepada temannya. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika melihat Himuro menatap buku-buku dengan tatapan membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Melihat keadaannya yang aneh, membuat Kagami menanyakan hal lain dari yang ia pikirkan, "kenapa, Himuro? Apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

Dirinya terhenyak begitu menyadari Kagami memperhatikannya. Gerakannya jadi sedikit aneh dan bicaranya juga agak terbata-bata, "ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya agak terkesan kau membaca buku seperti ini. Tidak sepertimu saja." lalu meletakkan buku yang dipinjamnya ke tempat seharusnya, "daripada itu, kau harus menghabiskan makanamu, Taiga."

"Dan segeralah sembuh."

* * *

Suara pena menyentuh kertas menggema di dalam ruangan penuh meja dan lemari besi berisi buku. Cuaca di kala siang itu sudah lebih baik. Masih banyak guru-guru dan murid-murid yang tinggal di sekolah untuk menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Memeriksa nilai ujian, latihan klub. Adalah hal wajar bagi mereka yang masih mengajar dan meraih ilmu. Suasana bisa berubah menyenangkan, bisa juga menyebalkan, tergantung dari berapa banyak pengalaman dan teman yang kau dapat untuk melewati waktu 3 tahun di tempat yang sama itu.

"Sedikit aneh, menerima murid pindahan pada saat seperti ini. Apalagi kau meminta masuk ke kelas yang sama dengannya." Teppei menerima surat pendaftaran murid baru setelah diisi dengan lengkap, "apakah kalian saling mengenal?"

Ia hanya memberi satu buah senyuman tipis terhadap pertanyaan itu, "bisa dibilang iya, bisa dibilang tidak. Aku juga bingung harus memilih yang mana."

"Hahaha...kau orang yang menarik!" sang guru menepuk pundak murid baru itu dengan begitu bersahabat. Senyum sumringah menghias di wajahnya yang tegas, membuat ia terlihat lebih muda daripada umur yang sebenarnya, "semoga kalian cepat akrab, ya."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Setelah beristirahat penuh seharian kemarin tanpa melakukan apa-apa, kesehatannya sudah lebih baik dan sekarang ia masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa. Himuro bilang hari ini akan ada ulangan seni rupa—mengenai kode-kode warna yang waktu itu mereka pelajari. Untungnya, ia sudah meminjamkan catatannya pada Kagami. Setidaknya ia sudah memiliki persiapan, walau tak seluruhnya ia hapal, "aku tak menyangka materi aneh beberapa hari yang lalu itu akan dijadikan bahan ulangan seperti ini." Ia menggerutu.

Tentu saja. Lagipula, mengetahui kode warna tak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan sehari-hari kan? Bahkan matematika yang dianggap penting, nanti juga yang berguna hanyalah dasarnya saja. Perkalian, pembagian, pertambahan dan pengurangan. Hanya itu saja.

Ia melirik Himuro yang sudah duduk di kursinya, sedang membaca buku. Kagami jadi teringat kejadian kemarin, tentang Himuro yang terkejut melihat jajaran bukunya di dalam rak. Ada apa gerangan? Wajahnya kemarin begitu pucat. Kuroko sedang tak ada disana, jadi kemungkinan Himuro melihat hantu, itu tak mungkin. Apa ada majalah 'dewasa' seperti milik Aomine tersembunyi di antaranya? Kalaupun ada, ia pasti langsung menyadarinya mengingat ukuran majalah lebih besar daripada sebuah buku. Dan akan segera membuangnya.

Bel tanda masuk pun berdering, menyadarkan lelaki berambut _crimson red_ itu dari lamunan pagi hari. Kiyoshi Teppei _sensei_ masuk membawa beberapa buku dan map yang diperlukannya untuk pelajaran. Wajahnya lebih ceria daripada biasanya dikarenakan berita yang akan ia bawa pagi ini, "semuanya. Sebelum memulai pelajaran, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

Seisi kelas langsung ricuh. Butuh waktu bagi _sensei_ bersahabat satu itu untuk menenangkan mereka yang begitu bersemangat, "ia pindah ke sekolah ini karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Dan ia meminta untuk masuk ke kelas ini karena ada seseorang yang ia kenal."

Sang guru menyuruh anak baru yang sudah menunggu di balik pintu geser untuk masuk. Dia seorang anak laki-laki—membuat para siswa kecewa dan para siswi bersemangat. Kagami menggosok-gosok matanya, mencoba untuk melihat murid baru lebih jelas. Apa jangan-jangan ia masih sakit, jadinya ia melihat ilusi seperti ini? Apa sinar matahari hari ini terlalu terik, membuat matanya melihat fatamorgana yang biasanya hanya ada di gurun pasir? Benar kan? Yang salah itu bukan dirinya, tapi matanya kan? Aaah...tapi mata juga termasuk dari bagian tubuh ya.

Tidak, tidak.

Ini pasti mimpi.

Sebuah mimpi buruk lainnya!

.

.

Tubuhnya membungkuk 90 derajat, sebelum akhirnya terangkat kembali, menatap para siswa siswi di kelas itu dengan kedua matanya yang tak terbaca. Surai birunya diterpa angin sejuk yang masuk dari jendela. Senyum tipis terulas di wajah pucatnya. Begitu tenang, begitu misterius, "perkenalkan—"

"—namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

"_Semoga kita dapat berteman dengan baik."_

.

.

.

_Ramalan bintang hari ini._

_Bagi kalian yang berbintang Scorpio. _

_Keberuntungan kalian tak begitu baik, namun juga tak begitu buruk._

_Asalkan kalian membawa item keberuntungan hari ini : sebuah bingkai foto, kalian akan baik-baik saja._

_Tingkat kecocokan kalian dengan Aquarius bisa dibilang jelek. Lupakanlah hal-hal yang telah lalu dan jalinlah persahabatan yang baru dengannya._

_Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!_

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai...

Sedikit membosankan, ya? Soalnya disini Kagami tidak kemana-mana selain berbaring di kasur apartemennya. Misteri disini adalah sebuah pembatas buku dan reaksi Himuro terhadap buku-buku yang tersusun di rak milik Kagami.

Dan satu lagi, Kuroko di chapter selanjutnya akan tampil sebagai seorang manusia! *akhirnya saya tidak akan dikeroyok para penggemar Kuroko!*

Saya akan usahakan untuk _update_ secepatnya. Jadi, tunggu kelanjutannya, ya.

_Mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	5. Chapter 5

**DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Do you wish to know the truth? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Suspense**

**Drama**

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

_Aku yang salah karena tak menyadari hatimu yang mulai menghitam_

.

.

Ah...langit biru. Indah sekali. Awan-awan putih, seperti gula kapas. Ia ingin memakan semuanya tanpa sisa. Lihat, pohon-pohon banyak yang merontokkan daun. Apakah sebentar lagi musim gugur? Tidak, tidak. Ini masih pertengahan musim semi. Sepertinya mereka rontok karena terpaan angin yang cukup kencang, begitu sejuk. Seharusnya setelah musim semi itu adalah musim panas, lalu musim gugur dan terakhir musim dingin. Nanti kembali lagi ke musim semi. Terus seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun. Memang terdengar membosankan, kalau tak ada hal yang kau lakukan selama melewati empat musim yang bervariasi itu.

Awan di langit ikut bergerak kencang karena angin. Atau disebabkan oleh perputaran poros bumi? Di Jepang masih pagi. Kalau begitu, di negara bagian Barat sana sedang malam ya? Atau Selatan? Atau Utara? Maaf, dia tak terlalu pintar pelajaran Geografi.

Aah...gula-gula kapas itu. Membuatnya lapar. Kapan bel sekolah akan berbunyi? Perutnya sudah keroncongan. Ia ingin segera keluar dari kelas ini, makan makanan yang banyak sampai perutnya membuncit, tidur siang di kelas, dan terbangun dari mimpi aneh berkepanjangan ini.

_"Kagami-kun."_

Dan setelah itu dia akan kembali ke kenyataan yang biasa.

_"Kagami-kun."_

Lalu hidup di dunianya—

_"Kagami-kun!"_

—yang biasa.

_"KAGAMI-KUN!"_

.

Atau tidak.

.

.

Saat ini guru sedang rapat, jadi seluruh kelas disuruh untuk belajar sendiri. Bagi murid-murid yang jenuh dengan pelajaran sama berulang-ulang, tentunya mereka lebih memilih untuk memanfaatkan jam kosong ini dengan mengobrol atau bermain permainan ringan bersama teman dekat mereka, "Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun!" adalah kalimat yang sejak tadi terus mengulang, meskipun ia sudah menutup kedua telinga. Entah sudah berapa kali perempatan demi perempatan muncul di keningnya. Kalau terus seperti ini, lama-lama wajah lelaki satu ini akan terlihat lebih tua dari umur semestinya. Padahal jika ia harus merasa kesal, sebaiknya kelas yang berisik inilah yang menjadi lampiasan pertamanya. Ah, tapi _dia_ juga termasuk bagian dari kelas, sih.

"KA-GA-MI-KUN!"

"_Urusai_! Aku sudah dengar dari tadi, _aho_!" bentaknya, pada anak laki-laki bersurai biru yang duduk di bangku belakangnya. Ya. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya kesal akhir-akhir ini. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya memikirkan hal-hal tak berguna seperti makanan dan geografi di tengah lamunannya tadi.

Dia Kuroko Tetsuya.

Satu-satunya 'Kuroko Tetsuya' disini, di dunia ini.

Selama ini ia tak masalah jika anak laki-laki bersurai biru itu mengganggu kehidupannya, asalkan ia hanya muncul di hadapannya—pengecualian Aomine waktu itu—dan bukan pada siapapun. Ia tak peduli seberapa merepotkan dia, hingga mencapai puncak amarah yang tertinggi, asalkan ia tak menganggu selain di kamar apartemennya. Meskipun ia datang ke sekolahpun, jika wujudnya masih sebagai sesosok 'hantu', ia tak peduli. Ya. Ia tak peduli.

_Tapi kenapa kali ini kau muncul dalam wujud manusia?!_

"Kuroko, bukankah waktu itu kau bilang 'tak bisa lama-lama di dunia ini?'. Lalu mengapa kau bisa mengambil wujud 'manusia'?" Bisikan Kagami bisa dibilang cukup keras, jika tidak anak itu tak akan mendengarnya di tengah keributan kelas yang tak ada tanda-tanda akan usai ini, "Kenapa kau masuk ke sekolah—dan juga—ke kelas ini?"

"Hee? Apa aku tak boleh bersamamu lebih lama?" ia memasang _puppy eyes_ dari balik buku pelajaran yang dibaca, sorot mata yang paling Kagami coba hindari, "Lagipula aku pernah mengatakannya, ya? 'Tak bisa berlama-lama di dunia ini'."

"Ya! Kau mengatakannya! Di hari pertama kita bertemu!"

Kuroko memalingkan wajah, hal yang biasa ia lakukan jika tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang mengacu 'tepat' pada kesalahannya.

_Berhenti pura-pura tidak tahu! Itu menjengkelkan!_

"Himuro Tatsuya. Apakah ada Himuro Tatsuya di kelas ini?" kekesalannya teralih pada suara Shun Izuki dari pintu depan kelas. Orang yang dicari segera bangkit dari kursinya, berbincang sejenak dengan sang _senpai_ sebelum berangkat pergi. Sepertinya Teppei _sensei_ membutuhkannya untuk mengurus proposal pembuatan klub-klub baru berhubung ketua OSIS tahun ini sudah turun pangkat dan para anggota sedang sibuk dengan hal lain.

Himuro orang yang bisa diandalkan. Tulisannya rapi dan tersusun. Nilai-nilainya hampir tak pernah ada yang di bawah 80. Dia juga menjabat sebagai ketua kelas untuk tahun ini. Wajar saja jika banyak guru yang meminta bantuannya. Kadang Kagami bertanya-tanya, mengapa orang 'sempurna' seperti dirinya ingin berteman dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah mendapat nilai di atas 50 dalam hampir tiap pelajaran.

"Hei, Kagami-kun. Dari tadi aku ingin bertanya padamu apa maksud dari tulisan ini?" Suara kalem Kuroko memanggilnya kembali. Anak lelaki bersurai biru itu menunjuk salah satu tulisan inggris di sebelah gambar presiden Washington, "apa ini nama panggilannya? Atau alamat rumahnya?"

"Cari sendiri sana di kamus! Kalau kau berencana masuk sebagai murid, kau sudah melakukan persiapan, kan?" dan alhasil, kemarahan yang tadinya reda, kembali membara layaknya api kobar. Kuroko memajukan bibir kecilnya, tak puas dengan jawaban lelaki kekar yang sedari tadi menghela napas untuk menahan amarah yang meluap-luap. Kagami menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, "tapi, ya. Kemunculanmu itu benar-benar tak terduga. Kau pindah ke sekolah ini dan meminta pada Teppei_-sensei _untuk masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku. Benar-benar banyak maunya." manik merahnya melirik, menatap meja Himuro yang saat ini tengah kosong, "kalau hanya aku saja yang terkejut sih tidak apa-apa..."

* * *

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Mulai saat ini dia akan jadi teman kalian. Semoga cepat akrab, ya!"

Kagami yakin, saat ini mulutnya terbuka lebar membentuk persegi empat yang lebarnya—mungkin—10 cm x 10 cm. Terlalu lebar? Itu karena peristiwa di depan matanya bisa dibilang tak mungkin terjadi. Atau tepatnya, _seharusnya_ tak terjadi!

Dirinya ingin protes. Ya. protes pada sang hantu mengapa tiba-tiba muncul dalam 'wujud' seperti itu. Namun belum sempat keinginannya terlaksana—

GRAAK.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk, terbujur kaku dengan wajah yang begitu pucat seputih kertas. Matanya terbuka lebar, menatap tiap inchi murid baru yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Dari kepala, hingga ujung kaki. Para siswa-siswi disana jadi menoleh ke arahnya, bingung dengan reaksi yang aneh. _Sensei _pun berpendapat demikian, sehingga ia bertanya, "ada apa, Himuro? Apa mungkin kau _juga_ mengenal Kuroko?"

Sadar akan tingkahnya yang menarik perhatian, Himuro langsung berbicara, mencoba mengelak. Walau suaranya agak terbata-bata dan tubuhnya terlihat sedikit gemetar, "ah...bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya sedikit lebih dekat. Soalnya aku tak memakai lensa kontak hari ini" dan ia pun kembali duduk.

* * *

Aneh. Benar-benar aneh. Mengapa belakangan ini, sikap Himuro semakin lama semakin aneh? Kalau seseorang punya satu atau dua rahasia yang tak ingin diungkapkan siapapun, dan jika dirinya juga termasuk dalam golongan itu, Kagami tak akan menanyakan apa-apa. Ia tak akan pernah memaksanya untuk berbicara. Dirinya juga, jika punya rahasia, belum tentu ingin menceritakannya meskipun orang itu sahabat terbaik—yang _amat terbaik—_sekalipun. Tapi jika Himuro menunjukkan secara terang-terangan seperti ini, siapa juga yang tak akan penasaran? Tak hanya detektif, orang biasa sepertinya pasti akan tergelitik dengan sebuah misteri yang muncul secara terus menerus di hadapannya.

Apa jangan-jangan Himuro mengenal Kuroko? Dari reaksi sebelumnya tadi, sepertinya memang benar. Lalu mengapa waktu ia menanyakan tentang Kuroko, Himuro menjawab tidak tahu? Apakah ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya? Sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan kehidupan masa lalu Kagami.

Kuroko masih memandang Kagami, menunggu kelanjutan perkataan yang terpotong. Lelaki berambut _crimson red_ itu menggelengkan kepala dan menggerak-gerakkan tangan seperti mengusir hewan yang mengganggu, menyuruhnya kembali membaca buku. Ia menurut saja dan memusatkan kedua manik _baby blue_ itu kembali pada lembaran buku yang diterima dari pihak sekolah—bahkan dari tempat Kagami duduk, ia bisa mencium bau khas dari sebuah buku baru. Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, membuat suasana disekitar keduanya seakan sunyi. Agak lama keadaan itu berlanjut, hingga akhirnya nada datar Kuroko yang mudah dikenal memecah keheningan, "Kagami-kun. Apa kau—"

"—_tak suka aku berada disini?"_

Manik merahnya membundar penuh, langsung memalingkan pandangan pada sang murid baru yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku, "kalau iya, aku bisa pergi dari sini. Toh, tak butuh waktu lama bagi 'manusia' untuk segera melupakanku." Lanjutnya. Kedua matanya kosong seperti biasa. Kagami jadi tak tahu apakah pertanyaan barusan itu menyindir atau tidak.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku!" ia mencoba memasang ekspresi semeyakinkan mungkin agar Kuroko percaya padanya, "aku hanya kaget kau tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah ini tanpa memberitahuku dulu. Bukan berarti aku tak suka kau berada disini. _Ano_..."

Beberapa kali lidah Kagami tergigit hanya untuk mencari kata yang tepat. Tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil baru belajar bicara, berhasil mengundang senyum Kuroko—_plus_ tawa tertahan. Wajahnya berubah merah, semerah buah tomat yang baru masak, semerah warna rambutnya yang terlahir alami.

* * *

Bel panjang berdering, tanda sekolah telah usai. Sebelum pulang ke rumah, mereka berdua mampir ke toko makan cepat saji terdekat. Kagami memesan banyak sekali hamburger—sampai membentuk sebuah bukit kecil, dan Kuroko memesan _vanilla milkshake _seperti biasa. Tempat duduk mereka yang berada dekat dengan jendela, memperlihatkan tampilan jalan raya beserta orang-orang lalu lalang dan langit oranye kemerahan yang nampak begitu cantik. Seraya menyeruput minuman kesukaannya, Kuroko berkata, melanjutkan percakapan mereka di sekolah yang sempat tertunda tadi, "Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, aku memang tak bisa berlama-lama berada di 'dunia' ini. Hanya saja, dalam kurun waktu tertentu, ada kalanya aku bisa mengambil wujud seorang manusia."

"Waktu tertentu? Kapan itu?"

"Anggap saja itu sekarang." Jawaban Kuroko terdengar kabur. Mungkin karena 'waktu tertentu' itu tak selalu datang, atau mungkin sangat jarang terjadi, "tapi karena mempertahankan wujud ini cukup melelahkan, jangan salahkan aku jika tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu sebagai hantu lagi."

Selesai menyantap makanan dan meminum minuman masing-masing, mereka naik kereta jam malam menuju perjalanan pulang. Kali ini, ia tak akan merasa aneh lagi duduk di samping Kuroko. Karena sekarang dia manusia, siapapun bisa melihatnya. Tak seperti waktu kali pertama bertemu, dimana Kagami harus berkali-kali melihat pemandangan aneh—dua wajah dalam satu tubuh.

Sayang, ia tak bisa berlama-lama dalam wujud manusianya ini. Lagipula Kagami tak terlalu banyak berharap untuk Kuroko tak menganggunya lagi. Banyak misteri yang ditemukan belum terungkap. Kunci yang ia temukan mungkin adalah kunci untuk masuk ke rumah Kagami _yang sebenarnya,_ tapi ia masih tak tahu dimana letak pastinya. Ah, bicara soal rumah, ia jadi teringat Momoi, sang agen perumahan. Dan bicara soal Momoi, bukankah hari ini gadis itu dan Kise akan berkunjung ke rumah? Lalu Kuroko juga sedang bersamanya saat ini...

Warna muka Kagami tiba-tiba berubah menjadi putih. 1 orang bermulut tajam dan 2 orang bermulut seperti burung kelaparan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seberapa ribut apartemennya nanti malam ini. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kedua bahu yang mulai terasa pegal.

Dan ia merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti kemarin.

Manik merahnya menangkap sosok Kuroko yang kini telah terlelap di sisinya. Tubuh mungilnya merosot turun dari posisi semula ia duduk dengan kepala tersandar di bahu kekar Kagami. Sepertinya ia tak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa mempertahankan wujud manusia membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Kagami tersenyum simpul. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah mengelus kepala anak laki-laki bersurai biru itu layaknya seorang kakak yang menjaga sang adik. Tak ada salahnya ia sedikit bersenang-senang malam ini bersama ketiga temannya nanti. Toh, ia juga ingin mengenal mereka lebih dekat berhubung ingatannya telah menghilang. Dan saat ini Kuroko adalah seorang manusia. Dengan begini, ia jadi bisa mengobrol bersama orang lain selain Kagami.

.

Begitulah pikirnya.

.

Kuroko yang masih setengah mengantuk, duduk di kursi tunggu statiun kereta api untuk mengembalikan tenaganya, menggosok kedua mata _baby blue_ yang hanya terbuka separuh. Perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya butuh waktu sekitar 10 menit. Tapi jika karakter utama kehabisan MP seperti ini, pasti akan memakan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraan. Kagami menghela napas, "aku akan membelikan minuman ion untukmu. Tunggulah disini." Dan kedua kakinya telah beranjak menuju mesin penjual minuman kaleng otomatis yang letaknya berada jauh dari tempat Kuroko berada, di belakang gedung stasiun kereta api.

Sepi sekali. Kagami hampir-hampir tak melihat satu orangpun, meski di bagian depan tadi tak terhitung banyaknya. Apalagi lampu disana sudah redup, membuat lingkungan sekitar serasa seperti di film-film horror. Kagami menelan ludah—atau tepatnya menelan rasa takutnya. Dirinya menghampiri mesin minuman kaleng, memasukkan koin 500 yen, dan membeli apa yang ia butuhkan. Setelah selesai, seharusnya ia akan kembali ke tempat Kuroko, menyuruhnya meminum minuman ion hingga tenaganya pulih, dan pulang ke rumah setelahnya. Sayang, nasibnya berkata lain.

Di tempat yang sepi itu, bulu kuduk Kagami mendadak naik. Bukan karena ketakutan. Tetapi karena aura membunuh yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Layaknya insting seekor hewan yang merasakan bahaya, refleks tubuhnya bergerak ke samping, begitu angin kencang aneh melesat dari balik punggung.

_CRAT,_

Detik selanjutnya, nyeri melanda kulit wajahnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan sebuah benda tajam yang menancap di mesin penjual minuman kaleng tempatnya berada. Sebuah gunting—

Gunting yang sama dengan _hari itu._

"Kita bertemu lagi, Kagami-_kun_" Suaranya begitu dalam, begitu misterius. Aura menekan disekitarnya seakan membekukan seluruh otot-otot Kagami. Meski ia tak menatap lawan bicaranya, ia bisa membayangkan wajah sang lelaki misterius itu. Betapa menyeramkan. Lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu yang dilihatnya di album festival sekolah musim panas tahun lalu. Lebih menyeramkan daripada wajah Hyuuga _senpai_ yang sedang marah karena ulah para _kouhai _yang tak bisa diatur.

"_Nee_... Kagami-_kun_. Mengapa kau masih ada disini?", Dari sudut manik merahnya, lelaki itu mengambil gunting yang tadinya tertancap, "mengapa kau tidak menghilang saja? Mengapa orang sepertimu, yang telah mengambil kebahagiaan_nya_—"

"—TIDAK MATI SAJA?!"

.

JLEB

.

.

Tak tahu bagaimana, tapi Kagami berhasil menghindar dari serangan cepat yang ia lancarkan. Meskipun minuman ion yang baru dibelinya harus jadi korban. Giginya bergemeretak, menahan rasa takut yang mulai merayapi seluruh tubuh. Kagami berbalik, "aku sama sekali tak mengerti—" memutar tutup botol minumannya, "—maksud dari perkataanmu itu!" dan menghamburkan air yang tersisa ke wajah lelaki bermata dwi warna itu. Di tengah kekagetannya akan cipratan air hampir di seluruh tubuhnya, Kagami langsung ambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan tempat yang hampir saja menjadi sebuah lokasi pembunuhan.

Lagi-lagi ia mendengar suara itu—_ lari! Laki-laki ini berbahaya! Cepat pergi!_

_._

"KAAA..."

.

"...GAAA..."

.

"...MIII!"

.

Tak perlu menoleh, dirinya tahu bahwa lelaki itu mengerjarnya. Berbeda dengan hari itu, aura membunuhnya terasa begitu kuat, sampai-sampai keringat dingin mengucur begitu deras. Padahal malam pada musim semi ini cukup sejuk, tapi ia bisa merasakan panas hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ini bukan 'seperti' kejadian horror lagi. Ini _memang_ kejadian horror!

.

"Kagami-kun? Ada apa? Wajahmu berdarah."

Begitu sadar, ia sudah kembali ke bagian depan stasiun kereta api, tempat Kuroko berada, dimana masih banyak orang lalu lalang meski sudah malam. Lelaki berambut _crimson red_ yang kini bermandikan peluh itu mencoba mengatur napas, sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan keberadaan sekitar. Sepertinya _dia_ sudah tak mengejar lagi. Mungkin karena lautan orang yang ada disini, lelaki misterius itu jadi kesulitan untuk melacaknya. Kagami langsung mengeluarkan handphone, "Kuroko, kau masih punya sisa uang?"

Meski bingung dengan tingkah Kagami yang tiba-tiba aneh—dan rasanya sudah tak mungkin menanyakan tentang janji membelikan minuman, anak bersurai biru itu mengangguk satu kali. Masih dengan napas tak terkendali dan kaki yang tak mau berhenti bergetar, manik merahnya menatap Kuroko seraya berkata, "hari ini kita naik taksi saja."

* * *

Setelah aksi mengejar-dikejar yang melelahkan tadi, sebenarnya Kagami ingin langsung mandi dan mengistirahatkan otot-ototnya yang terasa tegang. Sayangnya, karena kejadian mengerikan baru saja menimpanya, ia jadi lupa kalau apartemennya akan kedatangan dua orang tamu yang malah menambah ketegangan pada saraf di kening. Begitu membuka pintu, "selamat datang, Kagamicchi!" Dirinya dan Kuroko langsung disambut hangat oleh sang model yang selalu bersinar bagaikan sinar matahari yang tak kunjung padam. Rasanya Kagami ingin segera membersihkan senyuman _menyebalkan_ dari wajah tampannya itu—dengan sikat gosok.

"Kalian...kenapa kalian berdua bisa berada di kamarku?!"

"Kau pulangnya lama sekali. Jadi aku dan Kise meminta kunci cadangan dari pemilik apartemen." Momoi yang sedang duduk bersila di depan meja kaca menjawab, sembari mengelus kepala Nigou yang menyalak senang melihat majikannya sudah pulang. Gadis itu menangkap sosok tak dikenal yang berdiri di sebelah sang lelaki sangar, "Kagami-kun? Siapa dia? Apa dia teman barumu?"

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku teman sekelas sekaligus teman dekat Kagami-kun" Anak bersurai biru itu membungkukkan badan, sebelum kembali ke posisi tegaknya, menatap mereka berdua dengan mata setengah menutup, mencoba menahan kantuk yang kembali menyerang, "_yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

Rasanya seperti bunga-bunga musim semi bermekaran di sekitar sang gadis. Kedua manik _pink_ miliknya membulat dan berkilau-kilau seperti permata. Momoi langsung bangkit dari duduk, "_kawaiii_!" berseru keras seraya menerjang, memeluk erat Kuroko yang setengah jiwanya masih mengembara entah kemana, "lucu sekali! Wajahmu terlihat seperti anjing milik Kagami!"

Sementara mereka bertiga sibuk berkenalan, Kagami merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, masih mengenakan baju sekolah. Yaah...setidaknya ia tak harus repot-repot menyiapkan jamuan untuk para tamu berhubung Kise sudah membawa cake—yang didapatnya dari fans, dan Momoi yang membawa jus buah kotak. Perbincangan ringan pun mulai terdengar di dalam apartemen luas dengan perabotan sederhana. Mulai dari cerita Kise sebagai model, Momoi sebagai agen perumahan, Kuroko—yang ceritanya banyak tak jelas gara-gara mengantuk, dan Kagami yang hanya mengiyakan mereka saja. Bahkan lelaki berambut _aureolin_ itu juga menceritakan pengalaman misteri yang ia dapat saat berkunjung ke apartemen Kagami, saat menemukan kunci berwarna emas berkat petunjuk poster-poster yang tertempel.

"Oh, ya Kagami-kun. Apa kau suka membaca buku literatur klasik?" tanya Momoi, masih memeluk Kuroko yang kini sudah terlelap—lagi.

"Ha? Tidak. aku tak pernah tertarik membaca buku seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa buku milikmu kebanyakan tentang literatur klasik semua? Apalagi kau menyampulnya dengan kertas minyak warna-warni." seraya memakan satu potong cake, ia melanjutkan, "akan terlihat lebih bagus kalau kau menyusunnya sesuai dengan urutan warna."

Manik merahnya mendadak melebar mendengar satu kalimat itu. Kagami langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup kuat, "tadi kau bilang apa? Menyusun sesuai urutan warna?"

Momoi mengangguk. Setelah memakan porsi cake yang cukup besar dalam sekali telan, ia menghampiri rak buku—melepas Kuroko dari pelukannya—diikuti Kagami serta Kise yang mulai penasaran. Dengan jari telunjuknya yang mungil dan kuku dicat warna cantik, ia berkata, "warna sampul buku milikmu terdiri dari 2 warna merah, 2 warna kuning, 2 warna hijau dan 3 warna biru. Kalau kau menyusunnya dengan rapi, pasti akan segera terlihat."

Benar juga. Ia baru sadar setelah Momoi mengatakannya. Segera saja, Kagami menghamburkan semua buku di lantai dan memperhatikan tiap warna sampul, "baiklah." Kagami menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan.

Dimulai dari buku mitologi dewa-dewi. 'Izanagi no Okami dan Izanami no Okami', warna kuning, _magenta_. 'Amaterasu', warna biru, _navy_ 'Susanoo', warna merah,_ red_. Dan 'Ama no uzume', warna hijau, _harlequin_. Selanjutnya buku makhluk mitologi Jepang. 'Tsuchinoko', warna kuning, _gold_. Lalu 'Mujina', warna hijau, _green_ '10 hewan mitologi Jepang; Tokyo', warna biru, _amethyst._ Yang terakhir buku tentang tokoh bersejarah di Jepang. 'Abe no Seimei', warna merah, _raspberry_. Dan '8 prinsip seorang Samurai', warna biru, _azure_.

"Oh...apakah ini misteri lainnya? Misteri ruang tertutup apartemen Kagami?!" Kise yang baru menyadarinya, melonjak kegirangan. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapat hadiah dari Santa Claus.

"Kalau diurutkan sesuai warnanya..." Kagami mulai menyusun kembali bukunya satu persatu.

.

Red, raspberry, magenta, gold, harlequin, green, navy, amethyst, azure...

.

"Selesai. Lalu?" lelaki itu sudah menyusun buku sesuai urutan warna seperti kata Momoi. Tapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa setelahnya. Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan semata? Bukan. Pasti buku-buku ini juga termasuk misteri di kehidupan sebelumnya. Meskipun kau akan melewati teka-tekinya jika tak diperhatikan dengan cermat—tidak—lebih tepatnya _memang_ dibuat untuk tak mudah disadari oleh siapapun.

Di tengah kesunyian yang melanda, sibuk memikirkan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan, suara ceria Kise menggema, terdengar begitu keras seolah ia menggunakan pengeras suara, "Ah! Coba lihat kata pertama dari setiap judul buku! Membentuk sebuah kata, lo! Sebuah kata!"

.

**S**usanoo,

**A**be no Seimei,

**I**zanagi no Okami dan Izanami no Okami,

**T**suchinoko,

**A**ma no Uzume,

**M**ujina,

**A**materasu,

**10** hewan mitologi Jepang; Tokyo,

**8** prinsip seorang samurai.

.

.

**SAITAMA 108**

.

.

.

_Ramalan bintang hari ini._

_Bagi kalian yang berbintang Leo, bergembiralah! Karena kalian berada di peringkat teratas!_

_Dengan membawa item keberuntungan hari ini : syal berwarna merah, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

_Tingkat kecocokan kalian dengan Scorpio mengalami sedikit gangguan. Cobalah untuk menyelesaikannya sebelum masalah berlarut._

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan!_

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

Chapter 5 selesai...

Nah, misteri-misteri yang ada sudah terkumpul dan saatnya mengambil kesimpulan.

Sebenarnya di chapter ini, ada teka-teki lain selain sikap Himuro yang aneh dan rak buku Kagami. Ada yang bisa menebaknya? Untuk chapter selanjutnya, silahkan ditunggu. Saya akan usahakan untuk _update_ secepatnya.

_Mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	6. Chapter 6

**DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Do you wish to know the truth? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Suspense**

**Drama**

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

_Kalau saja saat itu aku berada di sampingmu._

.

.

Apakah lagi-lagi dia bertemu dengan 'orang itu'?

Manusia itu, hanya akan menunjukkan wajah terjeleknya pada keluarga atau teman jika mereka merasa dendam, sedih, dan ketakutan. Jika salah satu dari ketiga ekspresi—atau lebih parah, seluruhnya—sudah bangkit, kebanyakan orang lebih memilih menjauh. Walau ada saja yang masih setia, berada di sisi mereka. Ia juga tak suka, tapi bukan berarti ia akan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dirinya hanya bisa berharap, semoga lelaki sangar satu itu bisa lebih menahan diri. Soalnya wajahnya sudah jelek, jadi jangan buat lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya. Haha...bercanda~

.

_45 %_ bercanda.

.

Oke, jangan terlalu dipikirkan masalah sepele itu. Yang mesti direnungkan adalah, apa yang harus dilakukan jika 'orang itu' terus menerornya? Pindah kota? Sepertinya itu tak akan terlalu membantu. Soalnya 'orang itu' gigih. Ia tak akan menyerah jika belum mendapatkan hasil yang ia harapkan. Operasi plastik? Tidak, tidak. Meskipun lelaki itu bisa menghindari_nya_, ia lagi-lagi harus mengulang kembali kehidupan dari awal, padahal yang sekarang saja masih kabur, tak jelas. Dirinya masih berpikir, seraya melayang di atas langit, memperhatikan kota dan para manusia yang kini terlihat begitu kecil di mata kosongnya itu.

Ah, sudah jam segini. Sudah waktunya ia bergegas untuk pergi ke 'sekolah'.

* * *

Kelopak matanya tak mau terbuka lebar seperti yang diharapkan, membuat kedua manik merah hanya bisa mengintip dari balik tirai. Ingin rasanya ia tidur saja di kelas, mengisi ulang tenaga yang hanya terbangkitkan setengah. Bukan hanya handphone saja yang mesti di _charger _jika baterainya habis, manusia juga memerlukannya, "kau kenapa, Kagami-kun? Kurang tidur? Jangan tidur larut malam karena main game."

"Siapa juga yang main game? Ini semua gara-gara kalian, tahu!" Kagami mengucek-ngucek mata merah yang kini terlihat semakin merah dengan urat-urat yang bermunculan. Ah, jangan lupakan urat yang juga muncul di pelipisnya, "aku sudah tahu kalau Kise dan Momoi bertemu, pasti jadi kacau. Tapi tak kusangka akan separah ini."

* * *

"Momocchi! Coba cari di sebelah sana!" Kise membuka lemari baju Kagami, menegadahkan kepalanya, sebelum kedua pintu lemari yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni ia tutup kembali, "jangan sampai lewatkan satupun, ya!"

"Tentu saja! Sekarang aku benar-benar bersemangat!" Momoi memeriksa kamar mandi, mulai dari _bathub_ hingga tumpukan handuk di sudut ruangan.

Misteri yang berhasil ditemukan kali ini, membuat kedua _makhluk_ berisik itu senang bukan kepalang. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.15 malam, namun langkah kaki mereka yang menggebu-gebu masih saja terdengar. Bahkan salah satu penghuni sebelah kamar Kagami menggedor-gedor pintu, marah. Kagami yang juga kelelahan akibat kejadian di stasiun kereta api tadi, ditambah ributnya mereka berdua, apalagi kamar yang kini terlihat seperti kapal pecah, membuat kesabarannya habis. Bukan hanya di kening, tapi juga di wajah hingga leher, perempatan demi perempatan muncul, "kalian berdua..."

"CEPAT PERGI DARI KAMARKU!"

* * *

"Aku harus membereskan semuanya sendirian, sementara kau enak-enakan tidur." Kagami menguap lebar. Kalau tak ditutup, mungkin ia bisa menelan 3 buah hamburger sekaligus, "apalagi alarm di handphone lamaku terus berbunyi setiap jam 5 pagi. Aku jadi hanya tidur selama 3 jam."

"Untuk apa kau memasang alarm pagi-pagi seperti itu? Kau ingin olahraga?" Kuroko berkata, mengintip dari balik buku seni budaya, pelajaran terfavorit anak satu ini. Dirinya suka bukan hanya karena Teppei _sensei_ orang yang baik, tapi juga cara ia menyampaikan begitu menyenangkan, membuat kelas seolah berwarna-warni seperti pelangi di dalam warna yang ia ajarkan.

"Entahlah. Alarm itu sudah terpasang begitu handphone lamaku aktif kembali. Kurasa 'diriku' yang dulu menyetelnya." ia menguap—lagi, "sudah ku non-aktifkan, tapi tetap saja berbunyi tiap hari. Dan bunyi alarmnya juga aneh. Panjang, pendek, panjang, pendek. Berisik."

Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan pelajaran olahraga yang diajarkan oleh Mitobe Rinnosuke _sensei_. Hari ini mereka latihan lari 3 kaki. Selama menunggu giliran dipanggil, Kagami duduk di sisi lapangan terbuka, sembari memandangi kunci yang ditemukannya waktu itu—dirantai membentuk sebuah kalung agar bisa dibawa kemana-mana dan tak mudah hilang. Kunci yang berwarna emas, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang bersinar begitu terik, "Taiga." Lamunannya tersadarkan saat lelaki berambut hitam menghampiri seraya membawa dua botol minuman ion yang sudah disediakan sang guru, "kunci apa itu? Kau terlihat begitu menjaganya"

"Ah...I-Ini hanya kunci apartemenku, kok. Yang waktu itu hilang, jadi aku meminta yang baru. Karena tak ingin terjadi hal yang sama, kunci ini sekarang kubawa-bawa."

Lagi-lagi Kagami berbohong. Karena sikap Himuro yang belakangan ini semakin aneh, ia jadi ragu untuk mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya kepada lelaki itu. Padahal ia sudah berkata pada diri sendiri untuk tak meragukan teman yang sudah menyelamatkannya. Tapi tetap saja, jauh di dalam hati, kejanggalan yang mencekam masih tersimpan, bahkan meluas. Himuro memiringkan kepala, mengangkat bahu sekali dan melanjutkan perkataan, "oh ya. Kau sudah memiliki pasangan untuk lari 3 kaki hari ini? Bagaimana kalau kau berpasangan denganku saja?"

"Kalau soal itu, maaf Himuro." Manik merahnya menangkap sosok anak bersurai biru yang baru selesai berganti baju dan kini berdiri di sampingnya, "aku sudah berpasangan dengan Kuroko. Mitobe _sensei_ juga sudah mendata kami sebagai satu tim."

"Oh, begitu." Kuroko menoleh ke arah Himuro dan memberikan sebuah senyum tipis sebagai ucapan salam. Manik hitam bundar miliknya menyipit, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lelaki berambut _crimson red_, meletakkan salah satu minuman ion yang ia bawa, "kalau begitu, aku permisi. Sebentar lagi giliranku." Dan berjalan pergi menuju lapangan tengah.

Apa hanya perasaan Kagami saja atau ia menangkap sorot kebencian yang teramat sangat di kedua matanya itu?

"Kagami-kun, mengenai kunci itu..." suara lembut Kuroko mengalihkan prasangka buruknya. Ia ikut duduk di samping Kagami, menatap kunci emas berkilau-kilau karena pantulan sang surya, "apa kau akan pergi kesana?"

Kedua mata biru langit itu masih terlihat kosong seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa Kuroko nampak bersemangat. Sebentar ia diam, sebelum Kagami mengangguk mantap, "kalau begitu, besok kau harus bersiap-siap. Tokyo dan Saitama itu jauh. Kurasa butuh satu hari penuh untuk sampai disana."

"Saitama 108" Kagami menggumamkan alamat rumah yang ditemukan dari tumpukan buku literatur klasik miliknya, seraya menonton latihan lari 3 kaki. Saat ini giliran Himuro, berpasangan dengan salah satu teman sekelas mereka, Kensuke Fukui, berlari di lapangan. Sempat terjadi kegaduhan karena Kensuke yang tak bisa selaras dengan langkah kaki Himuro, yang tentunya mengundang tawa para siswa-siswi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia jadi ingat kejadian 2 hari lalu, saat ia terbaring sakit di dalam kamar. Himuro datang ke apartemen untuk merawat dirinya, serta meminjamkan catatan dan mengembalikan buku Kagami yang pernah ia pinjam. Bukankah waktu itu sikap Himuro tiba-tiba aneh saat melihat rak buku Kagami? Dan setelahnya, Kagami menemukan misteri lain di sana.

Apa mungkin saat kunjungannya hari itu, Himuro sudah menyadarinya? Kalau buku itu disusun dengan rapi, akan terbentuk sebuah kalimat? Dia orang yang cerdas, Kagami yakin dia tahu. Meskipun begitu, mengapa ia tak memberitahu Kagami? Mengapa wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat hanya karena itu? Sekalipun orang menemukan arti di balik buku-bukunya, pasti mereka berpikiran kalau ini hanya kebetulan belaka. Atau jangan-jangan, Himuro sebenarnya tahu—

—_rahasia di balik hilangnya ingatan Kagami._

* * *

Apakah dirinya begitu dibenci?

Teman lelaki itu, menatapnya dengan mata yang menakutkan. Apa ia pernah berbuat salah? Tapi mereka baru saja bertemu. Ia tak ingat pernah mengatakan apapun yang menyinggung perasaan. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, berbicara dengannya saja ia belum pernah. Lelaki itu bilang, dia orang baik-baik, supel dan suka menolong siapa saja. Benar-benar gambaran orang yang ramah. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dirinya itu bermuka dua? Dia baik di depan lelaki itu tetapi dibelakang dia adalah seorang penindas? Seperti yang ia baca di manga atau novel _ijime_? Kalau memang iya...

Hiii...tubuhnya jadi merinding sendiri. Tunggu, tunggu. Ia tak boleh berprasangka buruk seperti itu. Yang dibicarakan ini adalah temannya lelaki itu, lo. Meskipun dirinya gampang marah dan tak sabaran, bukan berarti ia juga mau berteman dengan orang yang suka menusuk dari belakang. Mungkin saja temannya itu hanya canggung berhadapan dengan dirinya karena selama ini ia selalu bersama lelaki itu. Ya. Pasti begitu. Pasti deh.

Oke! Melamun selesai! Kalau begitu, sudah saatnya ia membantu beres-beres perlengkapan untuk pergi besok.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Menurut prakiraan cuaca, hari minggu ini cerah. Namun menilik awan hitam yang datang dari arah timur, pembawa acara mengatakan sore nanti akan turun hujan lebat, "air minum, makanan, uang, handphone, payung juga. Semuanya sudah siap." Kagami bergumam, seraya mengecek barang yang sudah ia kemas ke dalam tas gandeng berukuran sedang, satu persatu. Ya. Hari ini ia akan pergi ke sana, ke Saitama, ke rumah yang sebenarnya.

Kagami mengelus kepala Nigou yang masih tertidur di depan pintu apartemen, menunggunya. Kemarin, anjing hitam putih itu benar-benar risau melihat dirinya mengepak barang-barang. Nigou anjing yang pintar. Mungkin ia tahu kalau Kagami akan pergi jauh. Untungnya Kise bersedia menjaga Nigou—katanya ia ingin menghilangkan lelah sehabis pemotretan dengan bermain bersamanya. Anjing itu terbangun dari tidur ketika merasakan kehangatan tangan sang pemilik dan menyalak sekali, seolah mengantar kepergian Kagami.

Begitu kakinya menapak keluar dari gedung apartemen, hawa dingin musim semi langsung menusuk kulit. Meski sudah memakai jaket yang cukup tebal, tubuhnya masih mengigil. Ia bisa melihat jelas napas berwarna putih melayang-layang di langit yang masih gelap. Melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri, masih pukul 06.25 pagi. Bus pertama datang pada pukul 07.30. Sepertinya ia bangun terlalu cepat. Gara-gara alarm jam 5 yang tak henti-hentinya berbunyi, Kagami tak bisa kembali tidur dan lebih memilih untuk bersiap. Jalanan begitu sepi, namun juga begitu tentram. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang bertugas di pagi buta melintas di sana.

Karena waktu masih banyak sebelum pergi ke halte bus tempat dirinya dan Kuroko bertemu, sepertinya ia tak perlu jalan cepat-cepat. Lagipula jarang-jarang ia bisa menikmati angin sesejuk ini selama tinggal di tengah kota. Beberapa kali ia menghirup dan menghembuskan udara sekitar. Rasanya begitu bersih dibandingkan saat siang hari.

"Kau terlihat menikmatinya, Kagami-kun. Jarang keluar pagi, ya?"

Rasanya bukan hanya tubuh saja yang membeku kedinginan, tapi juga jantungnya. Tak perlu memastikan dua kali, anak bersurai biru itu sudah berjalan di sisinya, dengan jaket kulit warna putih, syal biru terang, serta tas besar yang kelihatannya berisi lebih banyak muatan daripada milik Kagami. Benar-benar deh. Kalau dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba tanpa pemberitahuan seperti ini, jantung Kagami tak akan siap. Mungkin mulai saat ini ia harus membawa-bawa AED[1], untuk berjaga-jaga. Apa dokter Midorima menjualnya?

Kuroko—menggosok-gosok tangan yang dingin—mengintip lelaki disebelah dari balik poni, "aku lapar. Ayo kita beli makanan."

"Kau ini benar-benar banyak maunya, ya. Kita ini bukan mau pergi piknik, tahu." Kagami menaikkan kerah baju hingga menutupi leher. Ia jadi agak menyesal karena hanya memakai kaos tipis saja.

"Walau bukan piknik, sudah kubilang untuk bersiap-siap, bukan?" Kuroko mengeluarkan syal merah dari dalam tas, lalu dililitkan di leher lelaki yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari dirinya itu, "bagaimana sekarang? Kau ingin makan yang hangat-hangat, kan?"

Kagami memegang syal yang kini terlingkar di lehernya. Rasanya hangat. Lembut. Dan harum. Wangi khas dari pelembut pakaian yang digunakan di mesin _laundry_. Manik merahnya menangkap wajah anak bersurai biru kini penuh dengan rona merah, "yang kedinginan itu kau, bukan?" seraya berkata, mendaratkan satu pukulan pelan di kepala mungilnya.

* * *

Kuroko memakan bakpao rasa daging selama bus melaju. Disisi kiri pegangan tangan tempat ia duduk diletakkan secangkir _vanilla _hangat. Wajah pucat miliknya bersemu merah, senang karena akhirnya dibelikan makanan dan minuman yang ia inginkan dan senang karena pemandangan menyegarkan yang dilihatnya dari balik kaca bus, dengan padang hijau terbentang dan pohon-pohon musim semi bermekaran. Saat ini, mereka sudah mulai keluar dari area perkotaan, "Kise-kun menelponku semalam. Katanya ia ingin ikut bersama kita." Kuroko menyeruput minumannya, kembali mengunyah bakpao yang tersisa setengah, dan melanjutkan, "waktu itu ia pernah menjadi foto model sebagai seorang polisi. Karena ingin memperdalam perannya, akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering membaca manga atau novel bergenre misteri. Begitu kali pertama ia tahu di kamarmu ada banyak sekali teka-teki, ia jadi bersemangat. Katanya kalau dia ikut, mungkin ada yang bisa ia bantu."

"Haa..." Kagami mengiyakan ucapan Kuroko, seraya menelan bakpao isi kari dalam sekali lahap—itu sudah bakpao yang ketiga. Pantas saja nalar Kise saat itu cepat sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia bisa menemukan kunci serta alamat rumahnya itu, semua berkat Kise.

_Huh...kalau begitu, sepulang nanti aku harus berterima kasih padanya_, pikir Kagami.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan dengan menaiki kereta selama 30 menit—belum dihitung pergantian kereta di stasiun berikutnya. Keadaan dalam kereta mulai penuh sesak, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 11. Kagami dan Kuroko duduk di bagian agak dalam karena desakan para penumpang yang juga pergi jalan-jalan dan beberapa pegawai kantoran yang masih bekerja meskipun hari libur. Perjalanan mereka di dalam kereta kebanyakan dihabiskan dalam diam. Karena suasana di dalam cukup ribut, rasanya tak nyaman untuk mengobrol. Tapi anak bersurai biru itu beranggapan kalau duduk dalam diam saja itu lebih tak nyaman lagi. Jadi ia mulai angkat bicara, "_Nee_...Kagami-kun. Apakah sekarang kau masih penasaran—"

"—mengenai mengapa aku bisa menjadi hantu?"

Kagami terhenyak saat ia kembali mengungkit pertanyaannya waktu itu. Tanpa sadar, dirinya sudah menatap lurus ke kedua manik yang masih saja terlihat kosong, "aku tak sepenuhnya berbohong mengenai tak ingat apa-apa tentang kehidupan sebelum aku mati" Kuroko memainkan karcis kereta api warna krem, "hari itu, saat aku tersadar, aku sudah berada di rumah sakit, sebagai sesosok hantu. Tanpa ingatan apapun mengenai kecelakaan yang menyebabkanku seperti ini. Yaah...bisa dibilang sedikit mirip dengan apa yang kau alami sekarang ini."

Mereka berdua turun dari kereta, dan segera menaiki kereta yang lain. Kali ini, tak begitu banyak orang di dalam, jadi AC kereta terasa lebih dingin daripada angin musim semi di pagi hari tadi. Lagi-lagi, mereka harus melilitkan syal setebal mungkin, "karena tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, akhirnya aku berkeliling rumah sakit. Mungkin saja aku bisa mengingat sesuatu." Ia memandang Kagami, "dan yang kutemukan malah dirimu. Terbaring di rumah sakit yang sama."

"aku memang tak ingat apapun di kehidupan sebelum mati, tapi aku merasa mengenalmu. Seperti...dulu kita pernah berteman." Bola mata _baby blue_ itu sedikit bergetar, "kukira bisa langsung memastikannya, tapi ternyata kau juga lupa ingatan. Lalu, setelah kuputuskan, akhirnya aku mengikutimu seperti sekarang ini. Mungkin saja selama pencarian ingatanmu kembali, aku juga bisa mendapatkan apa yang kulupakan."

"Dan begitulah kejadiannya." Kuroko mengakhiri cerita, bertepatan dengan berhentinya kereta di stasiun selanjutnya.

Kagami hanya bisa diam selama ia bercerita sedari beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia dan Kurooko dulunya berteman? Ia memang tak bisa membuang jauh kemungkinan satu itu. Bukan hanya Kuroko saja, tapi saat kali pertama Kagami bertemu, ia juga merasakan perasaan rindu yang sama. Setelah mendengar pengakuan sang hantu—ah, saat ini ia sedang menjadi seorang manusia—Kagami juga jadi ingat sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Karena kejadian aneh yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini, ia jadi benar-benar lupa. Ya.

Penyebab dirinya mengapa bisa masuk rumah sakit.

Himuro tak mengatakan apapun tentang hal itu, baik setelah ia sudah kembali ke apartemen ataupun sudah mulai masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Apa mungkin ia hanya tak ingin mengungkit-ungkit kecelakaan dulu yang nanti berujung pada dirinya menjadi stress? Tapi Himuro kan sudah tahu bahwa ia lupa ingatan. Meskipun itu kenangan buruk sekalipun, seharusnya ia membantu Kagami mengingat kembali.

Setelah cukup lama mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. _Di Saitama_. Jalanannya lebih sepi, mengingat hari sudah mulai sore. Sejauh mata memandang, kiri kanan dipenuhi rumah berderet dengan atap berwarna-warni. Setelah bertanya pada orang sekitar yang berlalu lalang sekadar menikmati alam, berjalan sedikit selama 15 menit, mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah tingkat 3 yang terbuat dari bata merah berpagar besi. Kolam ikan berada di sisi kiri rumah serta pepohonan rindang yang tumbuh dengan lebatnya di sekitar. Di sisi kanan, rumput hijau yang luasnya cukup untuk bermain mini golf terpampang. Mewah. Itulah kesan pertama di diri kedua anak yang diam mematung dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Kau kaya ya, Kagami-kun. Mengapa kau memilih tinggal di apartemen sempit itu? Jangan-jangan kau bertengkar dengan orang tuamu dan kabur dari rumah" adalah komentar pedas pertama yang Kuroko lontarkan.

Udara dingin kembali mengelus kulit. Awan-awan hitam melayang di atas kepala dan titik-titik hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi. Benar yang dikatakan pembawa acara prakiraan cuaca tadi pagi, sore ini akan turun hujan. Segera saja mereka melangkah masuk sebelum tubuh basah kuyup. Pintu rumahnya bertipe ganda, dengan bahan dasar kayu jati dilapisi cat perak serta pegangan berupa gagang besi. Terkunci. Seperti yang diharapkan. Kagami mengeluarkan kunci yang menggantung di lehernya, memutar kunci dan masuk setelah bunyi _krieet_ yang cukup menganggu. Lampu dihidupkan. Lantai begitu bening sampai-sampai memantulkan bayangan mereka sendiri, sebuah perapian dari batu hitam mengkilat, perabotan-perabotan rumah berupa lemari, vas bunga, sofa serta meja dan lainnya tertangkap di sudut kedua manik mereka yang terus berputar-putar mengitari ruangan.

"Kagami-kun, _hidoi_. Aku tak ingin menjadi temanmu lagi." Adalah komentar pedas kedua yang anak itu lontarkan.

Perempatan muncul.

Kagami saja terkagum-kagum melihat rumah ini. Membuat jauh di dalam dirinya, tumbuh perasaan ragu. Apakah benar, ia memiliki rumah semewah ini? Tidak mungkin, kan?

"Ukh..." kekagumannya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba pusing menyerang dirinya. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir keluar dan wajah berubah pucat. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh yang semakin lama semakin berat, sehingga ia harus bersandar pada dinding bata agar tak terjatuh.

Kuroko yang tadinya sedang menikmati keindahan interior rumah, langsung berlari menghampiri lelaki kekar itu, "Kagami-kun? Kau kenapa?"

Lelaki itu tak menjawab, hanya berusaha mengatur napas yang mulai tak beraturan. Tubuhnya begitu panas serasa terbakar. Ia ingat sensasi ini. Sensasi yang sama seperti _hari itu_. Hari dimana ia sakit, hari dimana—

—ia mendapatkan kembali ingatannya.

Suara Kuroko mulai terdengar kabur saat rangkaian kejadian berputar di otaknya. Ia seperti menonton sebuah rekaman video, berisi flashback-flashback yang sama sekali tak ia ingat.

_._

_._

_Seseorang yang tak ia kenal mengetuk pintu rumahnya._

_Entah mengapa wajahnya tak terlihat. Semuanya hitam. Yang ia tahu, orang itu adalah laki-laki. _

_Pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah Kagami yang tersenyum senang._

_Mereka berdua masuk._

_Lalu naik ke lantai 3. _

_Berbincang di dalam kamar yang sepertinya milik Kagami._

_Kagami turun sebentar, untuk menyediakan minuman._

_Anak laki-laki itu masih berada di dalam kamarnya._

_Ketika Kagami kembali—_

.

.

Rekaman ingatan dalam otaknya berhenti sampai disitu.

Begitu gambaran mulai jelas kembali, bayangan pertama yang terpantul pada manik merahnya adalah wajah cemas Kuroko, "Kagami-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa? Kalau sakit, sebaiknya kita beristirahat dahulu."

Ia jadi sadar kini posisinya tak lagi berdiri, melainkan jatuh terduduk. Cengkraman tangan Kuroko di bahunya begitu kuat, dan juga begitu bergetar. Wajahnya yang sedari awal pucat, terlihat lebih putih lagi. Ia tak tahu kalau anak bersurai biru itu bisa secemas ini. Tak ingin ia lebih khawatir lagi, Kagami perlahan-lahan bangkit dan memaparkan garis senyum seadanya, "tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah."

"Sudah kubilang tenang saja." lelaki itu mengacak-acak rambut biru secerah langit, mencoba menyapu bersih kecemasan yang masih tersisa disana, "kau tahu aku bukan orang lemah yang perlu kau cemaskan, bukan?"

Meski masih ragu, Kuroko menghela napas cukup panjang dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Lelaki berambut _crimson red_ itu juga bisa bernapas lega. Hanya untuk saat ini.

Karena ia sempat kehilangan kesadaran tadi, ia hampir lupa mengatakan sesuatu saat melihat keadaan dalam rumah. Kalau tak diperhatikan baik-baik, dia tak akan begitu menyadarinya. Tapi dari lampu yang hidup tanpa kelap-kelaip terlebih dahulu, lantai yang begitu bersih, serta perapian yang terasa lumayan hangat—beberapa kayu habis terbakar, menyisakan abu hitam legam, ia menyimpulkan.

Ada seseorang di dalam rumah ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kilas balik tadi terhenti sampai saat ia masuk kembali ke kamar di lantai 3. Ada apa gerangan disana, ia tak tahu. Dengan Kuroko yang mengekor di belakang, Kagami mulai menaiki tangga keramik satu persatu. Di lantai 3 hanya ada 1 kamar, berpintu kayu mahoni di sudut kiri ruangan. Begitu tangan lebarnya memegang kenop pintu, pusing yang sama kembali melanda. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan, dan membuka pintu.

.

Seseorang berdiri di beranda kamar, membelakangi mereka.

.

Kagami mencengkeram erat kepalanya yang berputar-putar hebat.

.

Kuroko berdiri mematung disana. Manik kosongnya menatap lurus ke depan.

.

.

.

_Nampan yang ia bawa jatuh berserakan._

_Anak laki-laki itu tergeletak di atas lantai._

_Seseorang berdiri disana, memegang pisau berlumuran darah._

_Ia berdiri di dalam gelap kamar._

_Tersenyum menyeringai._

.

.

.

Ia, yang berdiri di beranda, membalikkan badan menatap mereka.

.

"_Are_? Bukankah kau..."

Kuroko hendak berjalan menghampiri, namun Kagami menghentikannya. Wajah lelaki kekar itu lagi-lagi berubah pucat, dan Kuroko lagi-lagi menjadi panik. Saat ia menawarkan bantuan, Kagami malah menggeleng kencang, menolak, "Kuroko, jangan kesana. Tetap di belakangku." Suaranya terdengar parau, "dia..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berbincang-bincang lo."

Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di kamar yang cukup luas ini. Pelan dan dalam.

.

"Kuroko. Dengarkan aku." Masih dengan tubuh bersandar pada dinding, tatapan Kagami begitu tajam, "orang itu...dia..."

.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menampilkan sebuah senyuman manis.

.

"Himuro—"

.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, terlihat begitu mengerikan.

.

"—_adalah orang yang telah membunuhmu."_

.

.

.

_Ramalan bintang hari ini._

_Bagi yang berbintang Scorpio, berhati-hatilah karena kalian berada di peringkat terbawah!_

_Tapi tenang saja. Selama kalian membawa item keberuntungan : liontin bundar, kalian akan baik-baik saja._

_Tingkat kecocokan kalian dengan Leo belum membaik. Cobalah untuk saling terbuka satu sama lain._

_Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!_

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

_**Automated External Defibrillators**_ : alat elektronik portabel untuk menormalkan denyut jantung yang dapat digunakan dengan mudah oleh orang awam sekalipun.

* * *

Hooh. Chapter 6 selesai...

Maaf ya, agak lama. 3 hari ini mata saya sakit karena kebanyakan menatap layar komputer, jadi harus diistirahatkan sejenak *curcol nih mbak?*

Bagaimana? Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak sejak awal karena tingkah Himuro yang aneh kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan Akashi? Keberadaannya belum dijelaskan secara rinci dan hanya muncul 2 kali. Lagipula ada misteri lainnya yang secara tak sadar Kagami sudah temukan di dalam apartemennya. Ada yang bisa menebak?

Untuk_ review_ waktu itu, pertanyaannya sudah saya jawab disini. Maaf ya, karena meninggalkan kesan yang cukup membingungkan. Saya juga lupa memasukkannya di chapter 5 dan baru bisa dimasukkan di chapter ini. Oh, tapi masih ada alasan lain mengapa Kise dan Momoi begitu membantu dalam memecahkan misteri. Dan jawabannya akan ada di ujung cerita nanti. Untuk kedepannya, ditunggu ya. saya akan usahakan untuk _update_ secepatnya.

_Mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	7. Chapter 7 END?

**DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Do you wish to know the truth? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Suspense**

**Drama**

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

_Maafkan aku, karena telah gagal menjadi sahabatmu._

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Dari balik tidurnya yang lelap, ia bisa mendengar bunyi hujan menjatuhi genteng rumah dan gemuruh petir bersahut-sahutan. Jam pada weker menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Karena ini hari libur, ia ingin beristirahat saja dan bangun agak siang. Kegiatan basket yang kemarin ia jalani benar-benar membebani seluruh urat saraf dan otot-ototnya. Dan lagi, ia juga tak ada rencana hari ini. Yaah...niatnya sih begitu.

TING TONG,

Bel rumah berbunyi.

Urgh...malas sekali rasanya bangun dari tempat tidur empuk nan hangat satu ini. Lagipula siapa sih yang datang bertamu pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? Tapi karena orang tuanya sedang dinas luar dan hanya dia satu-satunya yang menetap di rumah mewah 3 tingkat ini, mau tak mau ia harus segera membukakan pintu. Apalagi dari cepatnya bel rumah ditekan—terdengar seperti sedang tergesa-gesa, membuat ia tak bisa kembali tidur. Suaranya mengesalkan. Dengan wajah penuh kerutan dan kedua sudut bibir tertekuk ke bawah, anak tangga demi anak tangga ia turuni, berjalan gontai ke pintu utama dan menyambut sang tamu dengan kelopak mata masih setengah tertutup. Awalnya ia ingin protes pada siapa saja yang datang mengganggu rencana tidur nyenyak hari Minggu ini. Tapi lagi-lagi niatnya tertunda begitu tahu siapa yang datang berkunjung, "Kuroko?!"

Berdiri di depan pintu rumah, seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru, mengenakan jaket putih lengan pendek dan celana training biru panjang, serta handuk kecil yang terkalung di leher. Tubuhnya basah kuyup, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Napasnya tak beraturan—ada awan-awan putih keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Sepertinya ia habis _jogging_ pagi. Saat ingin pulang, ia malah kehujanan dan mampir kemari karena rumahnya dekat dengan rute lari pagi anak itu. Semuanya sudah terlihat jelas sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan. Tanpa menunggu Kuroko yang masih mencoba mengatur napas, sang pemilik rumah mempersilahkan masuk dan segera berganti baju.

"Maaf membangunkanmu pagi-pagi." Kini ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos hitam dan celana biru pendek milik sahabatnya, sembari mengeringkan rambut yang masih basah dengan _hair dryer_, "aku tak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini."

"Sifat cerobohmu tak pernah berubah. Sudah tahu badan lemah...bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

Kuroko tertawa kecil, "boleh aku minta minum? Aku sedikit haus."

Lelaki itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Meski disaat seperti ini, ia masih saja seenaknya, "kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan _vanilla_ hangat untukmu." Dan dirinya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur yang berada di lantai bawah.

Hujan masih jatuh membasahi atap rumah dan gemuruh saling berebut bersuara, tak ingin kalah. Tapi kalau melihat sang surya yang mulai mengintip dari balik awan hitam, sepertinya salah satu kejadian alam ini sebentar lagi akan usai. Selesai menuangkan bubuk _vanilla_ instan, menyeduh air hangat, mengaduk dengan sendok teh beberapa kali, minuman kesukaan anak mungil bersurai biru kini sudah siap. Lelaki itu juga menyeduh secangkir kopi hangat untuk dirinya sendiri, mengembalikan tenaga yang masih mengembara entah kemana karena ia yang baru saja bangun.

KLIK,

Datang tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba seluruh rumah berubah menjadi gelap.

"Hm? Mati listrik, ya?" gumamnya, menoleh ke kiri ke kanan. Yah...sekarang sedang hujan, wajar saja kalau mereka mematikan listrik untuk berjaga-jaga. Untungnya minuman mereka berdua sudah siap dan hari juga sudah menginjak pagi, jadi ruangan tak terlalu gelap. Ia kembali menaiki anak tangga, pelan-pelan. Soalnya ada banyak tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dari tubuh Kuroko tadi dan ia belum sempat membersihkannya. Salah langkah sedikit saja, ia bisa jatuh terpeleset. Pintu kamarnya berderit terbuka, "ini, minumanmu." Dan ia melangkah masuk.

Baginya, meskipun Kuroko terkadang menyebalkan dengan kalimat pedas yang selalu ia lontarkan atau bersifat egois seperti ini, ia tak bisa membencinya begitu saja. Wajah yang selalu datar tanpa ekspresi—ia tak pernah tahu apa yang dipikirkan kedua mata kosong itu. Meski begitu, dia orang yang baik. Jika temannya dalam kesulitan, ia akan menolong semampu yang ia bisa. Meski ia memaparkan wajah tak peduli, sebenarnya Kuroko lebih perhatian dari siapapun. Ya. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat temannya dalam kesulitan.

Dirinya...memang orang yang baik.

_PRAANG,_

Detik selanjutnya, bunyi nampan besi dan gelas pecah di atas lantai keramik terdengar bergema. Kedua manik itu membuka lebar, seolah meyakinkan kalau penglihatannya salah. Pasti. Pasti ada yang salah dengan matanya. Soalnya saat ini ruangan sedang gelap gulita karena mati listrik. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin ia melihat ada orang lain di kamar ini, memegang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah—

—pisau.

Kilat menyambar bumi, begitu cepat. Seketika itu juga, seluruh ruangan berubah menjadi terang benderang. Meski hanya sekilas, penampakan di hadapannnya terlihat jelas. Sangat jelas.

.

Kuroko terbaring di atas lantai. Cairan merah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya.

.

Dan orang yang berdiri di beranda kamar, membawa pisau berlumuran darah adalah—

.

.

.

* * *

"Ukh!" Kagami menahan cairan tubuh yang mendadak ingin keluar dari mulutnya. Sial. Ia tak ingin melihat kelanjutan dari ingatan mengerikan itu lebih lama lagi. Pusing yang hebat kembali melanda. Kaki yang gemetaran tak kuasa menahan berat badan, mengharuskannya bersandar pada dinding bata kokoh dicat putih. Kedua bibir pucat itu terpisah, mengeluarkan suara yang parau, "mengapa? Mengapa kau melakukannya—"

"—Himuro?"

Kedua manik hitam membundar penuh untuk sesaat. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepala, berkata sembari mempertahankan senyum manis di wajah pucat miliknya, "_Nande_...Taiga? Jangan mengatakan hal yang bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman seperti itu. Ah, bagaimana kalau kusiapkan minuman untuk kalian? Sekarang sedang hujan, kalian ingin minum yang hangat-hangat, bukan?"

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Himuro!" Kagami berseru kencang, mengagetkan mereka yang berdiri mematung disana. Tatapan manik merah itu begitu tajam. Lebih tajam daripada biasanya. Dan lebih mengerikan daripada biasanya, "sekali lagi kutanyakan padamu. Mengapa—"

"—mengapa kau membunuh Kuroko?"

Kilat menyambar, petir bersahut-sahutan. Himuro masih berdiri disana, dengan mata menyipit dan senyum yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Wajahnya yang tadi bersahabat, kini terlihat menyeramkan. Tawa kecil menggema keras di ruangan gelap dengan penerangan lampu putih, "aah...kau sudah ingat ya? Padahal kalau kau menerima hidupmu yang sekarang, kau pasti akan bahagia."

"Ya. Akulah yang melakukannya." Kagami seakan bisa merasakan aura jahat terpancar dari diri lelaki berambut hitam itu, membuat bulu kuduk naik. Senyum kembali datang ke wajahnya. Namun bukan senyum manis yang biasa ia tunjukkan, seperti saat di sekolah maupun saat kali pertama bertemu. Melainkan senyum mengerikan seorang psikopat, "aku, Himuro Tatsuya—"

"—_orang yang telah membunuh Kuroko Tetsuya._"

Tubuh kedua anak itu serasa membeku. Agak lain dari membeku biasa karena kedinginan, tapi membeku karena hawa mencekam yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Himuro melanjutkan, seraya berjalan mengitari ruangan dengan langkah pelan nan dalam, "aku tak suka dia. Setiap hari tak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya, disaat berbicara justru sok perhatian. Membuatku muak." Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja kecil sudut ruangan. Entah siapa dia karena fotonya sudah dirobek hingga setengah. Yang ia ketahui adalah dia seorang anak laki-laki, sedang duduk di atas alas dengan berbagai macam makanan di hadapannya—mungkin sedang piknik. Cengkraman tangan Himuro bergetar namun kuat. Kalau tak dihentikan, bisa-bisa kaca foto itu pecah, "padahal kau disukai banyak orang. Padahal kau punya banyak teman. Tetapi kenapa harus Taiga? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja? Kenapa?"

"Berhentilah merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!"

.

.

.

"Himuro-kun." Lama mereka bertiga terdiam, sebelum Kuroko angkat bicara, "jangan-jangan, kau..."

"Cemburu, ya?"

.

.

_Ayolah, Kuroko. Sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda!_ Kagami berseru.

Rasanya Kagami ingin sekali menjitak kepala mungilnya yang terkadang berganti mode menjadi kosong itu. Dirinya tahu Kuroko selalu berkomentar pedas pada siapapun yang ia anggap dekat. Tapi seharusnya ia bisa membaca situasi sekarang ini sedang seburuk apa. Kagami menoleh, ingin protes pada anak satu itu. Tapi tak ada kata yang keluar ketika melihat wajahnya yang begitu serius—kali pertama Kagami melihat ia seperti itu. Himuro juga, tak ada perubahan berarti pada ekspresinya.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu meletakkan kembali bingkai foto ke tempat asal—sebelum ia benar-benar meretakkan kaca tersebut. Himuro mendengus sekali sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "cemburu? Kau benar. Mungkin aku memang cemburu. Karena kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, tanpa perlu bersusah payah" Ia memantapkan posisi tubuh, dengan satu tangan di belakang. Kagami punya firasat buruk akan itu, "padahal waktu itu aku yakin sudah membunuhmu. Entah bagaimana kau bisa bertahan."Himuro menarik kembali tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang entah mengapa Kagami sudah bisa menduga.

Sebuah _cutter_.

Manik hitam itu melotot tepat ke mata kosong Kuroko, seolah menghentikan pergerakan anak bersurai biru itu di tempat. Tak bisa bergerak. Lagi, tawa mengerikan itu terdengar, Ujung _cutter_ ia pegang dengan kedua tangan, membungkukkan tubuh dan pinggang, "manusia beruntung sepertimu—" dan ia menerjang maju, "—SEHARUSNYA TAK USAH LAHIR DI DUNIA INI!"

_CRAT_.

.

.

.

.

.

DRIP DRIP,

Bunyi cairan merah menetes di atas lantai.

Semua mata tertuju pada satu arah, pada _cutter_ berlumuran darah, pada tangan kekar yang kini terluka, pada lelaki berambut _crimson red_ yang berdiri di tengah sorotan.

"T-Taiga?" Himuro tak kuasa berkata, melihat wajah temannya yang kini menahan sakit, "kenapa? Kenapa kau..."

Masih dengan telapak tangan memegang _cutter_—cengkramannya justru bertambah erat, Kagami berkata. Suara parau akibat nyeri di kulit, tubuh gemetaran menampung amarah, alis menukik tajam, memandang lekat lelaki berwajah pucat yang kini semakin pucat saja itu, "kenapa? Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku hanya melindungi temanku yang berharga."

"Himuro, aku tak akan membiarkanmu lagi. Tak akan kubiarkan—" Kagami menghentakkan tangan kencang, membuat _cutter _itu jatuh berdenting.

"—tak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh temanku untuk yang kedua kalinya!"

Tubuh Himuro terhenyak mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan dengan suara keras nan tegas. Sementara Kagami menanyakan keadaan Kuroko, lelaki berambut hitam itu perlahan berjalan mundur—kini berada di beranda kamar, seolah tak percaya dengan kejadian singkat yang baru saja terjadi. Kaki, tangan, bahkan bibirnya bergetar hebat, "T-Taiga? Kenapa?"

.

.

.

_Himuro kecil menangis sedih, sendirian di sudut taman._

_Tubuhnya penuh lebam biru._

.

.

"Kenapa?" manik hitamnya membulat penuh. Liontin bundar di lehernya bergoyang.

.

.

.

_Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut crimson red menyala yang begitu cantik bagaikan api juang yang tak pernah padam, datang menghampiri._

_Tangan kuat itu terulur, ke hadapan anak yang sesaat menghentikan tangis karena kemunculannya._

.

.

"Kenapa?!" titik air mulai muncul di sudut mata.

.

.

.

_Senyuman anak itu begitu cerah, tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan._

"_Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ayahmu tidak pernah memberitahumu?"_

"_Kalau anak laki-laki menangis itu artinya payah!"_

.

.

.

"KENAPA HARUS SELALU KUROKO?!"

.

_SRAK_,

Kaki yang bergetar, membuat keseimbangannya oleng. Ia terjatuh. Jatuh dari atas beranda lantai 3, tepat ke atas batu koral besar yang digunakan sebagai bahan dasar pembatas kolam ikan dengan tanah yang terlihat amat keras. Reaksinya mengenai apa yang akan menimpanya nanti begitu lambat. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menatap liontin bundar yang terbuka, melayang-layang di depan manik hitam miliknya. Foto Kagami yang sedang tersenyum senang melahap hamburger terpajang rapi. _Ternyata begini akhirnya_. Suara hati Himuro berkata.

_Maaf, Taiga. Bahkan setelah sejauh ini..._

_Aku tak bisa melindungimu._

* * *

Hantaman yang ia harapkan tak kunjung datang. Justru ia merasakan satu sentuhan hangat merayapi. Saat kedua matanya terbuka, anak bersurai biru itu tengah menggenggam tangannya, begitu kuat, berusaha untuk tak dilepaskan, "Himuro-kun... bertahanlah!" suara lembut itu hilang ditelan hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka berdua, "Kagami-kun! Bantu aku!"

Kagami, yang tadi terpaku karena terlalu kaget, akhirnya kembali ke kenyataan dan segera berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Tangannya ikut terulur, "Himuro, tanganmu yang satu lagi! Cepat berpegangan!"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan sayu. Lagi, kedua bibir pucat itu bergetar. Karena kedinginan, juga karena kebingungan, "kenapa? Padahal aku..."

"Himuro-kun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini" Kuroko memotong kalimat yang belum selesai itu, "tapi kau bukanlah orang jahat. Kau itu baik! Karena itulah..." Kedua manik kosong itu menatap lekat. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali, "kumohon...jangan pernah menyerah. Aku dan Kagami akan selalu berada di sisimu."

Kagami menggeretakkan gigi, dingin dan geram menjalar di sekujur tubuh, "Oi, Himuro! Berhenti melarikan diri!" suara lelaki itu begitu menggelegar, "persetan dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat! Sudah kubilang aku tak akan membiarkan temanku mati lagi, kan? Sekarang cepat! Ulurkan kedua tanganmu!"

Himuro menatap kedua orang yang terus berseru itu, masih mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu kabur, entah karena hujan yang jatuh membasahi, atau malah matanya sendiri yang berair.

"Semua sudah terlambat." Anak dengan helaian biru itu tersentak begitu menyadari ada yang salah. Perlahan namun pasti, genggaman tangan Himuro makin lama makin mengendur. Kuroko hendak mengencangkan kembali, tapi hujan yang terus membasahi, membuat kedua telapak tangan mereka licin. Kagami juga berusaha membantu, tapi temannya itu tetap tak ingin mengulurkan tangan satunya. Himuro sama sekali tak punya tanda-tanda untuk bertahan. Ia mendongakkan kepala, menangkap figur mereka dengan manik hitamnya. Senyuman kembali hadir di paras pucat itu. Tapi kali ini, garis melengkung itu mengandung banyak arti, tak seperti biasanya. Senang. Gembira. Kecewa. Sedih, "Taiga. Maaf ya. Lagi-lagi aku telah gagal..."

"_...menjadi sahabat terbaikmu._"

.

.

.

Kuroko bisa merasakan kehangatan itu menghilang, tergantikan dengan dingin mengelus kulit.

.

Jauh di bawah sana, lelaki itu diam tak bergerak dengan senyum manis masih terpancar di wajah.

.

Kedua manik merah itu terbuka lebar. Bergetar begitu hebat.

.

.

"TATSUYA!"

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Rasanya ia ingin menghancurkan TV dan merobek semua kertas koran di kota ini. Akhir-akhir ini, mereka selalu menayangkan berita yang sama. Berulang dan terus berulang tanpa henti. Kenapa sih? Apa mereka masih belum puas, memberitahukan kematian sahabatnya berkali-kali ke seluruh dunia? Dan lagi, sesungguhnya kalian tak peduli kan? Kematian di dunia ini sudah menjadi hal yang wajar bagi kalian. Ya. Tak akan ada menaruh perhatian pada hal macam itu selagi bukan mereka yang mengalaminya.

"Kagami-kun. Berhenti melampiaskan amarahmu pada benda tak bernyawa." Kuroko membuang sobekan koran—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—ke kotak sampah. Saat ini sedang istirahat makan siang. Mereka berdua duduk menikmati bekal buatan masing-masing di atap sekolah, "yang salah juga bukan para wartawan itu. Tapi editornya."

"Itu sama saja, _baka_!" teriakan Kagami terdengar seperti auman harimau—tidak. Lebih tepatnya—singa. Ia memasukkan beberapa telur gulung ke dalam mulut, menghilangkan rasa lapar yang muncul setiap kali ia marah, "lagipula aku bukan kesal pada mereka..." kedua sumpit itu berhenti bergerak. Cahaya merah di kedua bola mata itu memudar, "...tapi pada diriku yang tak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji tak akan membiarkan temanku mati lagi. Tapi sekarang malah..."

DUK,

Sesuatu menghantam kepalanya.

"Kagami-kun." Tangan Kuroko mengepal—dialah yang memukul Kagami barusan. Kedua mata kosong itu masih sama seperti dahulu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, Kagami bisa menebak ekspresi apa yang sedang ia paparkan. Saat ini, ia sedikit kesal dan khawatir. Namun juga mencoba tenang dan menerima keadaan, "apa kau percaya bahwa Himuro-kun adalah orang jahat disini? Menurutku justru sebaliknya."

"Dia orang yang baik. Mengapa ia mencoba menyembunyikan fakta masa lalumu sejauh mungkin, itu karena ia ingin kau hidup bahagia tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang dan mengenang masa lalu." Manik biru cerah itu bergetar, "meskipun mungkin ia pernah melakukan hal yang jahat, meskipun semua orang jadi membencinya, setidaknya—"

"—kau harus percaya padanya. Ya?"

Sorot mata itu. Lagi-lagi ia melihat kesedihan di balik sorot mata tenang bak laut luas tanpa dasar itu. Benar juga. kalau dipikir-pikir, Kuroko juga merasa kehilangan. Soalnya waktu itu Himuro melepaskan genggaman tangan yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan. Perasaan saat melepas kehidupan orang begitu saja, karena kelalaian orang bersangkutan. Kagami tahu benar bagaimana rasanya. Sesak. Sakit. Kali pertama ia merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Ah...kali pertama itu sepertinya bukan kata yang tepat.

Tapi sudah dua kali ia merasakan hal yang sama.

Duduk menikmati bekal dalam diam benar-benar membuat mereka frustasi. Makanan yang masih tersisa setengah—jarang-jarang Kagami seperti ini—ia tutup kembali dan bangkit dari duduk, "pelajaran selanjutnya Matematika, kan? Aku sedang tak ingin mendengar suara menyebalkan Koganei Shinji _sensei_." Ia mencoba menampilkan garis melengkung di wajahnya setulus mungkin, "bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja?"

Kelopak mata itu berkedip beberapa kali, membuat bola mata _baby blue_ itu muncul, menghilang, muncul, menghilang. Sebelum akhirnya, garis melengkung yang sama—meskipun miliknya sedikit lebih datar—ikut tampil di wajah pucatnya. Apalagi garis itu bertahan lebih lama daripada biasanya, "kau benar. Aku juga ingin santai sekali-kali." Kuroko membereskan bekal makan siangnya, menatap Kagami dari tempat ia duduk, "kalau begitu, kita mau kemana?"

.

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa daun kering ke langit biru yang cerah.

.

.

.

_JLEB_,

Sebuah gunting tertancapkan di foto lelaki berambut _crimson red_, menimbulkan bekas lubang yang cukup dalam. Bukan hanya satu foto itu saja, tetapi seluruh foto yang tertempel di dinding rumah batu bata merah dicat putih, semuanya penuh lubang.

Lelaki bermata dwi warna itu menggeretakkan gigi, mencoba menampung niatan membunuhnya sebelum ia bertemu kembali dengan lelaki itu suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

_Ramalan Oha-asa minggu ini telah berakhir._

_Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!_

.

.

**~END?~**

* * *

Chapter 7 selesai...

Pendek ya? Soalnya chapter ini hanya mengisahkan pengakuan Himuro dan sedikit masa lalunya saja.

Bagi yang sudah membaca _fanfic_-ku sampai disini dan yang sudah memberi beberapa saran, _arigatou gozaimasu_. Masih banyak kekurangan dalam hal menulis. Karena itu, untuk kedepannya saya akan usahakan yang terbaik.

Apakah ada yang tak puas dengan endingnya? Apakah kalian merasa ada misteri lainnya yang masih mengambang dan belum terpecahkan? Penasaran mengapa Himuro berkata dirinya gagal melindungi Kagami? Itu karena ceritanya memang belum berakhir sampai disini. Karena itu, untuk chapter selanjutnya ditunggu ya. Saya akan usahakan untuk _update _secepatnya.

_Mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	8. Chapter 8 TRUTH

**DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Do you wish to know the truth? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Suspense**

**Drama**

.

.

**Chapter 8 **

.

.

_Apa kau yakin...ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya?_

.

.

Lelaki berambut _crimson red_ itu memandang pembatas buku—terbuat dari kartu remi joker merah dan hitam yang saling menempel satu sama lain, dengan gambar berbentuk angka 8 di masing-masing lambang jokernya—yang ditemukan Himuro waktu itu di dalam buku milik Kagami. Lama ia membolak-balikkan pembatas itu tak jelas karena bosan, sebelum diselipkan di balik buku pelajaran dan kembali melanjutkan tugas yang belum selesai.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian di _hari itu_. Tak banyak berita di TV atau koran yang menayangkan tentang kematian sahabat karibnya lagi. Kagami juga sekarang terlihat lebih tenang karena ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan—meskipun ada saatnya ia akan kembali _down_. Kehidupannya kembali seperti semula. Sekolah yang sama. Kegiatan klub basket yang sama. Pemeriksaan ke dokter yang sama—ia masih rutin melakukannya, untuk jaga-jaga apakah benar ingatannya sudah kembali seperti semula atau belum. Dan mengerjakan setumpuk PR yang diberikan sang guru yang sama. Tapi ada sedikit perbedaan menonjol di keseharian yang sekarang.

_Kuroko...sudah tidak ada lagi._

* * *

"Kagami-kun. Apakah kau tahu, mengapa orang yang sudah mati terkadang menjadi hantu?"

Siang itu, setelah sepakat membolos pelajaran keempat, Matematika, kedua anak itu berjalan-jalan di pinggir kota menikmati angin musim semi yang menghembus kulit. Ditemani pepohonan rindang yang memekarkan bunga cantik, siulan burung di atas langit biru cerah, serta suara orang berbicara dan kendaraan yang terkadang lewat, pembicaraan ringan pun terbentuk.

"Hmm...bukankah itu karena mereka meninggal dalam keadaan tak tenang?"

"Memang benar. Keinginan terakhir yang belum terpenuhi, menimbulkan keterkaitan kami pada dunia fana ini." Kuroko menendang batu kecil yang manik _baby blue_ itu temui, "tapi bagaimana jika mereka sudah tenang? Bagaimana jika akhirnya keinginan terakhir mereka sudah terkabulkan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?"

Langkah kaki Kagami terhenti ketika sederet pertanyaan terlontar keluar dari bibir pucat Kuroko. Kedua bola mata merah itu membundar penuh, menatap punggung sang anak laki-laki yang saat ini sedang memandang langit biru—begitu kontras dengan warna rambut dan matanya. Entah mengapa, saat itu Kagami merasa bahwa Kuroko terlihat jauh. Amat jauh. Surai biru itu melayang-layang diterpa angin. Seraya menatap dengan mata kosong itu, ia memperlihatkan sebuah senyum tipis dan berkata, "terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku hingga sejauh ini."

.

_"Sayonara, Kagami-kun."_

.

* * *

Itu adalah kali terakhir Kagami melihat sosok mungilnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya, Kagami merindukan keberadaan anak satu itu. Meskipun terkadang dirinya menyebalkan, apalagi saat bersikap seenaknya dan mengeluarkan komentar-komentar pedas. Tanpa Kuroko, terasa membosankan.

"_Nee_...Kagamicchi. Kau dengar aku? _Nee_..._nee._.."

Dan itu 100 kali lebih baik daripada ia harus mengurusi anak cengeng satu ini.

Ingat waktu Kagami berjanji akan berterima kasih pada Kise karena telah membantu menemukan dan memecahkan teka-teki dalam apartemennya? Lelaki sangar yang jarang sekali menunjukkan perasaan jujur kepada seseorang, apalagi ia baru saja memujinya, membuat sang model itu senang bukan kepalang. Kagami jadi sedikit menyesal atas tindakannya sendiri. Dan akibatnya, akhir-akhir Kise ini selalu mampir ke kamarnya, membawakan cerita atau novel yang berhubungan dengan detektif dan misteri, seperti saat ini. Di kedua tangan halus itu, ia membawa sebuah buku setebal 200 halaman lebih berjudul 'Kumpulan Kode Morse' "mereka menggunakannya saat ingin menyampaikan rahasia penting satu sama lain. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada orang yang tahu selain para pembicara. _Dou_? Bagaimana kalau kita coba?"

"Berisik! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Kagami melayangkan sorot mata 'singa' mengamuk pada kelinci yang menerobos teritori miliknya itu. Ia kembali memusatkan perhatian pada buku tulis yang baru terisi setengah, sementara Kise duduk diam memajukan bibir. Kalau bisa, Kagami ingin menyelesaikan tumpukan PR Matematika—yang diberikan Koganei Shinji_ sensei_ sebagai hukuman karena telah membolos kelasnya—malam ini juga. Besok Sabtu, dokter Midorima Shintarou akan datang berkunjung. Katanya agar ia tahu lingkungan seperti apa Kagami tinggal, jadi ia bisa memberikan saran yang lebih akurat mengenai pasien satu ini. Pemeriksaan yang kalau ditebak akan berlangsung lama, memikirkannya saja Kagami langsung lemas. Jadi intinya, kalau tugas-tugas yang membuat mual perut dan pusing kepala ini selesai, ia bisa beristirahat penuh tanpa ada gangguan selama 2 hari ke depan. Yup. Ia akan pura-pura tutup telinga dengan celotehan anak ayam dibelakangnya—derajatnya menurun lagi di mata Kagami—dan fokus pada liburan yang akan ia dapatkan setelah lolos dari neraka angka ini.

* * *

TING TING TING TIIIIIING TIIIIIING.

Jarum panjang menunjukkan jam 05.00 pagi.

Kedua manik merah itu semakin terlihat merah dengan urat-urat yang muncul di sekitar.

"Kise sialan...aku jadi tidak tidur sama sekali!" Kagami mengeram marah. Benar-benar seperti seekor singa.

Meskipun Kagami mencoba mengabaikannya, Kise tetap tak mau menyerah. Ia terus-terusan mengajak lelaki sangar itu mengobrol—tentang kode morse hingga tengah malam. Akibatnya, tugas Kagami sama sekali tak mengalami kemajuan. Dan lagi ia hanya tidur selama 2 jam. Kagami bangkit, memegang kepala yang pusing karena terjaga semalaman. Dalam hatinya ia bersumpah, akan mengunci pintu setiap pulang dari sekolah. Itu lebih baik daripada ia harus bertahan mendengarkan rengekan yang tak pernah kunjung usai itu.

"Argh! Alarm ini berisik sekali!" dan mungkin ia juga harus mengambil tindakan untuk masalah satu ini. Kagami menggerutu, seraya menekan-nekan pangkal hidung untuk meringankan sakit kepala. Tangan terulur, menjangkau handphone lama yang berada di sisi tempat tidur, "kenapa bunyinya panjang, pendek, panjang, pendek seperti ini sih? Seperti kode morse yang dikatakan Kise saja."

Sesaat, tangan itu terhenti di udara begitu menyadari kalimat yang barusan ia lontarkan, membuat Kagami kaget sendiri. Tadi ia berkata apa? Alarm ini terdengar seperti kode morse?

Pikirannya langsung berkecamuk. Bola mata merah itu bergetar, bergerak kesana kemari, mencoba mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang datang ke pikirannya dengan begitu liar. Satu hal yang ia tahu pasti, ini bukan kebetulan semata. Selama ini pun begitu. Teka-teki sepele yang ia temukan malah berujung pada ingatan miliknya yang hilang. Perasaan ganjil tiba-tiba merayapi dirinya. Tapi bukankah ia sudah sampai pada kebenaran? Dan lagi ia sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. Kenyataan bahwa masih ada misteri yang belum terungkap, padahal semuanya sudah selesai. Tidak. Kalau memang alarm bersuara menyebalkan ini bagian dari misteri itu—

"_Fuzakeruna_!" tinjunya melayang, membentur dinding. Sakit. Tapi kekesalannya lebih mendominasi keadaan dirinya saat ini. Himuro sudah mati. Kuroko juga sudah pergi. Jangan bilang setelah rangkaian kesialan yang menimpanya, setelah ia kehilangan hal miliknya yang berharga, ternyata semua ini belum berakhir?

Kagami menggeleng kuat, menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang kalau-kalau akan datang jika dirinya terus tersulut amarah seperti ini. Ia langsung beranjak menuju meja belajar, mengacak buku-buku sekolah yang masih berserakan diatas sana. Diantaranya, ia menemukan buku bersampul putih bertuliskan 'Kumpulan Kode Morse', buku yang dibawa Kise kemarin—sengaja ditinggalkan oleh sang model untuk Kagami baca nanti. Di halaman pertama tertulis dasar mengenai kode morse. Suara pendek dapat diartikan dengan 'satu titik', sementara suara panjang dapat diartikan dengan 'satu garis' atau 'tiga titik'. Dengan kertas dan pena di tangan kanan, dan handphone di tangan kiri—didekatkan hampir ke daun telinga. Berpenerangan cahaya matahari pagi, Kagami menarik napas dalam dan mulai menulis.

.

Satu titik, satu titik, satu titik, garis, garis. Berhenti.

Satu titik, garis, garis, garis, garis. Berhenti.

Satu titik, garis, garis, garis. Berhenti.

Satu titik, garis. Berhenti.

Garis, satu titik. Berhenti.

.

Dan alarm itu kembali ke awal, tanda bahwa hanya sampai disitu saja. Lagi, ia membalikkan lembaran-lembaran buku yang masih baru—kalau tak hati-hati, kertas itu bisa melukai dirinya—dan sampai pada halaman yang menjelaskan arti dari titik dan garis yang barusan ia tulis.

.

**31 JAN**

.

"31 Januari." Gumam Kagami. Entah mengapa ia merasa familiar dengan tanggal itu. Tapi dimana ia pernah mendengarnya ya? Tanggal lahirnya, bukan. Tanggal ujian semester, bukan. Tanggal kadaluarsa makanan, bukan. Tanggal mengembalikan buku perpustakaan, juga bukan. Lagipula ia belum meminjam buku perpustakaan akhir-akhir ini. Soalnya buku disana tidak ada yang menarik.

Tapi hebat juga alarm handphone miliknya bisa membentuk sebuah kalimat seperti ini. Apa mungkin 'dirinya' di masa lalu sudah meminta Aomine untuk mengatur _setting_-nya? Hoo...walaupun terlihat tak berguna, ternyata dia berbakat juga ya.

_TING TONG_

Saat ia masih hanyut dalam pikirannya, bel apartemen berbunyi. Dirinya tidak salah dengar kan? Soalnya Nigou juga langsung terbangun dari tidur dan mengais-ngais pintu apartemen. Jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 05.45, masih terlalu pagi untuk tamu datang berkunjung. Apa itu Kise? Tapi selama ini dia tak pernah menekan bel ataupun mengetuk pintu dulu jika datang bertamu. Menurutnya, asalkan sudah saling kenal, tak apa-apa jika tidak sopan sedikit. Yah...itu sih bukan sedikit, tapi _benar-benar_ tak sopan. Sembari menerka-nerka siapa yang datang, kaki Kagami melangkah untuk membukakan pintu. Di depan sana berdiri lelaki berkacamata, mengenakan baju kemeja hitam dengan dasi sewarna hijau hutan, begitu kontras dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi, "Midorima _sensei_?"

Dokter berparas tampan itu melangkah masuk ketika dipersilahkan sang pemilik kamar, "aku baru selesai dari praktik dan berniat untuk pulang. Di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan temanmu—kalau tidak salah namanya Kise?" ia duduk di depan meja kaca. Manik bundar itu sempat berputar, meneliti tiap sudut ruangan yang ditangkap. Ia sempat berkedip beberapa kali, agak kagum dengan banyaknya poster di ruangan ini, "ia bilang biasanya kau sudah bangun pada jam seperti ini. Karena itulah kupikir untuk mengunjungimu, berhubung aku memang sudah berjanji datang siang ini."

"Anda melakukan praktik sampai sepagi ini?"

"Sebagai dokter, aku harus melakukan apa yang kubisa untuk menyembuhkan pasienku." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamata berbingkai kotak miliknya yang merosot turun, "lagipula, mengetahui sifat temanmu setelah mengobrol dengannya sebentar, aku yakin kau ingin beristirahat. Karena itu aku tidak akan lama."

Di mata Kagami saat ini, Midorima terlihat bersinar begitu terang.

_Kami-sama! Kami-sama datang ke hadapanku!_

Hanya bertemu Kise sekali saja, ia sudah tahu bagaimana menyusahkannya berurusan dengan anak satu itu. Wajar saja kalau para pasien yang mengunjungi tempat praktiknya selalu cepat sembuh tanpa ada banyak komplain. Lelaki yang kini sudah terjaga sepenuhnya pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan teh dan beberapa kue kering untuk Midorima yang sudah memulai pemeriksaan. Begitu ia kembali, sang dokter tengah berdiri di depan meja belajar, memegang handphone lama milik Kagami, "ah, maafkan aku. Teleponmu sempat berdering tadi." Setelah meletakkan nampan di atas meja kaca, Midorima menyerahkan handphone itu kepada pemiliknya, "ada urusan apa sampai agen perumahan menelponmu?"

Benar seperti yang dikatakan lelaki itu, di layar handphone-nya kini terpajang tulisan 'Agen Perumahan' beserta '338233' sebagai nomornya, "ini? Bukan apa-apa. Anda tak perlu memikirkannya." Lagipula kalau memang ada urusan penting, Momoi pasti akan segera menelponnya kembali.

Agak lama ia menunggu, handphone-nya tak lagi berdering. Seperti yang Kagami duga. Pasti Momoi hanya bosan dengan pekerjaannya dan menelpon lelaki itu untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan, "satu lagi orang yang menyusahkan." Sambil berkata, ia menghela napas panjang.

Sementara Midorima kembali melanjutkan tugas—saat ini ia sedang membaca buku-buku literatur klasik milik Kagami—lelaki berambut _crimson red_ itu mengutak-atik handphone di tangannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, nomor agen perumahan yang dikelola Momoi ini sedikit aneh. Bukan karena nomor yang pendek—memang ada beberapa yang seperti itu—tapi karena ia merasa pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Jauh sebelum ia menyadari keberadaan nomor ini di handphone-nya.

Bosan karena tak ada kerjaan, Kagami mulai membuka satu persatu aplikasi di handphone itu. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada aplikasi 'pengaturan _password_', "oh ya. Apa sebaiknya kuganti saja _password_-nya?" gumamnya. Soalnya password miliknya agak sulit diingat. Bisa gawat kalau lagi-lagi ia melupakannya. Seraya mulai menarikan jari-jemarinya di atas _keypad_, ia menuliskan _password_ lama dan yang baru di layar berwarna putih. Belum sempat ia menekan tombol _enter_, manik merah itu agak membundar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, "hm? Rasanya aku melihat tulisan tadi."

Tergelitik dengan apa yang mengganggu tadi, Kagami meneliti angka dan tulisan yang tertera disana berkali-kali, sebelum akhirnya ia memutarbalikkan handphone hitam di tangannya—_password_ itu terlihat dalam keadaan terbalik. Kalau tulisan biasa, ia pasti tak akan bisa membacanya. Tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini.

.

**[L3701^]**

.

.

**[vI0LET]**

.

.

Misteri lainnya!

Ah...ia ingat sekarang. Nomor telepon agen perumahan itu, 338233, hampir sama dengan kode warna _violet_, #EE82EE, seperti yang diajarkan oleh Kiyoshi Teppei _sensei _waktu itu. Pantas ia merasa pernah melihatnya.

Tidak, tidak. Daripada memikirkan pelajaran tak jelas waktu itu, masalah inilah yang mesti ia renungkan terlebih dahulu. Kagami sama sekali tak tahu kalau _password_ handphone-nya ternyata bukan hanya sekedar keamanan privasi saja. Bodohnya, mengapa ia baru sadar sekarang? Bukan sedari dulu? Dirinya tak perhatian, jadi ia tak mengetahuinya. Wajar saja kalau nilai Matematika miliknya selalu dibawah standar. Sebaiknya ia menajamkan daya konsentrasinya jika ingin bertahan di dunia bisnis saat dewasa nanti.

Tunggu. Kalau ternyata teka-teki yang sudah ia temukan dapat memiliki arti lain dengan mengubah gaya sudut pandang penemu, berarti—

"Kau termasuk orang yang rapi, Kagami-kun. Menyusun buku sesuai urutan warna." Midorima, yang sejak tadi diam mengamati, akhirnya bersuara. Ia menyadari susunan warna buku dalam sekali pandang. Salut untuk orang-orang dengan konsentrasi tinggi, "tapi kau salah menyusun saat disini."

"_Amethyst_ itu termasuk golongan warna ungu, bukan biru." Jari yang terbalut perban menunjuk ke 2 buku yang berada pada urutan terakhir, "memang perbedaan warnanya tak begitu mencolok._ Indigo_ juga terkadang disalah kelompokkan dengan warna ungu. Coba cari di buku atau internet untuk pastinya."

Saat itu, Kagami hanya mendengar baris awal dari kumpulan kalimat yang dilontarkan sang dokter. Yang lainnya, ia tak peduli. Langsung saja lelaki kekar itu menerjang menuju rak buku, dengan Midorima yang terkaget karena tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba aneh, "kalau _amethyst_ adalah kelompok warna ungu seperti yang dikatakan Midorima _sensei_, berarti seharusnya buku '10 hewan mitologi Jepang; Tokyo' berada di urutan terbelakang." seraya bergumam, ia memindahkan buku ke tempat seharusnya dan membaca ulang urutan kata pertama pada judul yang terpapar di tiap buku.

.

**S**usanoo,

**A**be no Seimei,

**I**zanagi no Okami dan Izanami no Okami,

**T**suchinoko,

**A**ma no Uzume,

**M**ujina,

**A**materasu,

**8** prinsip seorang samurai,

**10** hewan mitologi Jepang; Tokyo.

.

.

**SAITAMA 810**

.

.

Ternyata benar seperti yang ia pikirkan.

"Kalau begitu, teka-teki selanjutnya..." ia berbalik, memandang ruangan yang masih sama seperti kali pertama ia datang. Ke arah poster-poster yang tertempel dengan erat di dinding kamar. Tanpa memperdulikan Midorima yang kebingungan, Kagami mulai menelusuri kembali jalan yang ditunjukkan para pemain di poster itu—Nigou duduk di tengah ruangan, ikut-ikutan bingung dengan tingkah laku majikannya, "Midorima _sensei_, bisakah kau perhatikan aku?" seraya berjalan mengitari ruangan, ia berkata, "kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh, tolong katakan segera, ya."

Sejujurnya, kalau dibilang sesuatu yang aneh, tingkah laku Kagami saat ini sudah aneh. Tapi ia menurut saja, sekaligus untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut mengenai mental pasiennya satu ini.

15 menit berlalu. Kiri, kanan, depan, bawah, kiri, kanan...Kagami masih terus berputar-putar. Sudah berkali-kali ia menelusuri ulang, bahkan memulai langkah dari poster yang berbeda, tetapi tujuannya masih tetap sama. Ke cermin besar di dalam kamar. Ia menggeretakkan gigi, kesal. Apakah ada yang salah? Mungkin misteri poster ini memang hanya memiliki satu arti—yaitu kunci di balik cermin—dan tak ada yang lain. Tapi tidak mungkin. Soalnya misteri _password_ handphone dan tumpukan buku literatur klasik itu memiliki dua makna. Tak mungkin kalau hanya poster ini saja yang memiliki satu arti. Masih berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri, sang dokter kembali angkat suara. Setelah mengamati sebentar, ia mengetahui tujuan lelaki itu yang sebenarnya, "Kagami-kun. Bukankah kau hanya terus bolak-balik mengitari tempat yang sama?"

"Kau sedang menyelidiki tujuan poster itu kan? Kalau anjingmu tidak berdiri disana, aku tak akan sadar." Midorima mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah anjing hitam putih yang masih duduk di tengah-tengah, "tak peduli kau mulai dari kiri ataupun kanan, sejak tadi kau terus berjalan melewati anjingmu. Bukankah itu berarti, apa yang sedang kau cari—" lalu mengubah arah jarinya ke bawah dan ke atas, "—berada di bagian tengah ruangan?"

Langkahnya terhenti dan mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar, kaget. Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, manik merah itu langsung meneliti tempat seperti yang dikatakan Midorima. Di tengah ruangan bagian bawah, tak ada apa-apa selain lantai keramik. Kalau begitu di atas? Lampu krem bundar tertangkap di sudut matanya. Waktu itu ia tak terlalu peduli dengan bagian atas ruangan. Tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik, ada bayangan hitam kecil di bagian dalam lampu, "itu dia!" berseru seperti seorang ilmuwan yang menemukan penemuan baru, Kagami langsung berlari ke dapur, mengambil tangga lipat, meletakkannya di tengah ruangan—tepatnya di bawah lampu—dan mulai memanjat naik. Lampu bundar itu, lebih tepatnya lapisan luar yang berwarna krem berbentuk seperti sebuah mangkuk tanpa tutup dengan tiang penyangga dan lampu kecil yang terpasang di bagian dasar. Dan tepat di sebelah lampu itu, 'benda' yang sedari tadi ia cari ada disana.

**Sebuah kunci berwarna perak.**

Tanggal yang didapat dari kode morse, _password_ yang bisa dibaca, alamat rumah dan sebuah kunci. Sepertinya semua sudah lengkap. Setelah mengembalikan tangga ke tempatnya, Kagami memasang sepatu, berbalik sebentar dan berkata, "Midorima _sensei_, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Tolong kunci kamarku jika anda mau pulang ya." dan berlari keluar apartemen.

"Tung—kau mau kemana, Kagami-kun?"

Tapi Kagami sudah menghilang dari pandangan, meninggalkan Midorima di kamar bersama sang anjing, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. 'Betapa cerobohnya menitipkan kamar kepada seseorang yang hanya ia kenal sebentar' adalah apa yang dipikirkan sang dokter berparas tampan satu itu.

* * *

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan manajermu!"

Saat tiba di sana, di gedung agen perumahan, Kagami langsung menggebrak meja layaknya orang kesetanan. Membuat Momoi yang tengah bekerja, kaget dan—sedikit—ketakutan, "t-tapi dia sedang sibuk, Kagami-kun. Tak boleh diganggu."

"Pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengan si _violet_ itu!" lagi, ia berseru, "ah, maksudku...aku harus bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Murasaki[1] itu!"

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nama manajer?"

"Gya, gya, gya, gya, berisik sekali sih. Aku sedang tidur tahu." Di tengah keributan dua orang itu, seorang lelaki dengan rambut_ violet_ berantakan, mata _dead fish_ dengan lingkar hitam yang menggantung di bawahnya serta mengenakan baju kaos putih kasual muncul dari pintu belakang, "oh, Kagamichin? Ada apa datang pagi-pagi begini?"

"Ini sudah siang, tahu." Kagami membetulkan ucapan yang masih melantur karena bawaan mengantuk.

Saat ia menemukan bahwa nomor agen perumahan dan _password_ handphone-nya memiliki arti serupa, firasat Kagami langsung berkata bahwa jawaban selengkapnya ada di sini. Melihat dari akrabnya lelaki bertubuh besar nan tinggi itu kepadanya—dan rambutnya juga berwarna _violet_, sepertinya tak salah lagi.

_Begitu rupanya. Wajar saja kalau nomor teleponnya melambangkan sebuah warna. Heh, instingku bekerja dengan baik hari ini._ Pikir Kagami, bangga sendiri.

Sang manajer mengantuk satu itu—nama lengkapnya Murasakibara Atsushi—menggaruk-garuk kepala, sebelum bertingkah seperti menyadari sesuatu, "oh. Kau kemari ingin mengambil kunci laci di kamarmu, kan?"

Kagami memiringkan kepala, memasang wajah bingung. Tapi ia mengangguk saja. Soalnya ia ingin segera mengakhiri semua kesialan beruntun yang terus saja ia alami ini.

"_Desu yo_? Soalnya Muro-chin mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Eh? Kau kenal dengan Himuro?" kedua bola kaca itu membelalak, kaget.

Murasakibara mengangguk, seraya membuka laci kecil di samping Momoi. Isi laci itu penuh dengan berbagai kunci bernomor, "Muro-chin bilang untuk menjaga kunci ini selama kau di rumah sakit. Dia berpesan, jika suatu hari 'Taiga' datang kesini menanyakan kunci itu, jangan beritahu dan jangan diberikan." Beberapa kunci ia dekatkan ke mata yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya, ingin melihat lebih jelas.

"K-kalau begitu kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

"Dilihat dari tingkahmu yang tergesa-gesa, sepertinya kau sudah menyadari alasan dibalik tindakan Muro-chin. Nih." Lelaki bersurai _violet_ itu melemparkan kunci hitam kecil kepada Kagami, "sudah, cepat sana pergi. Aku ingin kembali tidur."

Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang manajer tak bertanggung jawab seperti dia, tidur sementara bawahannya bekerja siang malam. Tapi saat ini Kagami sedang tak ingin jadi _tsukkomi_, mengomentari tiap tindakan bodoh dari para _boke_ yang ia temui. Segera saja ia membungkukkan badan, meminta maaf pada Momoi dan Murasakibara karena bertingkah tak sopan dan segera berlari keluar gedung. Setelah sang pelanggan menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Momoi berbalik, menatap sang manajer, "tak biasanya kau melanggar janji, Mukkun. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang tadi. Dan lagi, Kagamichin itu tipe orang yang tak akan menyerah jika belum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mengingatkanku akan _'seseorang'_." Kata terakhir ia ucapkan hampir-hampir bergumam, membuat sang gadis menoleh kembali, ingin mendengar ulang apa yang ia katakan. Murasakibara menggeleng—membuat surai ungu itu bergoyang. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu melambaikan tangan pada Momoi, "aku mau tidur. Tolong urusi pelanggan yang datang, ya. Kalau ada yang seperti Kagamichin, usir saja. Aku tak ingin diganggu lagi." Sembari berkata, ia melangkah cepat, kembali menuju ruang belakang.

* * *

Akhir pekan memang saat-saatnya bus maupun kereta penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang ingin jalan-jalan. Karena itulah, begitu Kagami sampai di tempat tujuannya, Saitama, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.15 sore. Setelah bertanya sebentar kepada beberapa orang yang melintas di sana, ia berlari sekuat tenaga dengan kepala terus menoleh kesana kemari, mencari sesuatu. Sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya ia sampai di ujung jalan Saitama terjauh, di depan sebuah rumah satu tingkat yang terlihat cukup lebar dengan pagar besi yang hanya sebatas leher dan papan kayu bertuliskan nomor [810]. Ya. inilah rumah yang ia cari.

Pagar besi itu berderik ketika ia buka. Rumput-rumput disekitar juga sudah agak tinggi, terlihat tak diurus. Kagami memutar kenop pintu—setelah membukanya dengan kunci yang ia temukan di dalam lampu kamar apartemennya. Begitu pintu dibuka, ia bisa mencium bau debu yang berkumpul, membuatnya batuk-batuk. Tak ada yang menghuni rumah ini. Kalau dilihat dari keadaan rumah yang berantakan dan lampu yang tak mau lagi menyala, mungkin sudah berbulan-bulan ditinggalkan.

Sambil berjalan dalam gelap dan penuh kehati-hatian, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan lagi-lagi merayapi pikirannya. Berbeda dengan rumah yang ia kunjungi bersama Kuroko waktu itu, rumah yang begitu megah dan terawat rapi, rumah kali ini sederhana saja. Taman, perabotan ataupun yang lainnya hampir sama biasa dengan peralatan keseharian di apartemen Kagami. Jangan bilang kalau rumah Kagami yang sebenarnya adalah rumah ini? Lagipula ternyata ia salah menyusun warna-warna pada buku di rak miliknya, sehingga tanpa sengaja ia malah pergi ke rumah yang sama sekali berbeda. Tapi kalau memang benar, lalu rumah yang dikunjunginya waktu itu rumah siapa? Kalau dibilang tak ada hubungannya dengan kehidupan Kagami, itu tidak mungkin. Karena dari petunjuk poster di kamar apartemennya, ia menemukan kunci yang cocok untuk membuka pintu rumah mewah itu.

Kagami masuk ke dalam kamar yang berada di sudut, sebuah kamar tidur. Perabotan disana tak banyak, hanya ada satu buah ranjang di sebelah jendela, meja belajar di sisi kiri serta lemari besar tempat menyimpan pakaian. Apa yang ia lihat, langsung ia periksa, ke setiap inci tanpa ada yang terlewat. Nyaris saja Kagami menyerah karena tak menemukan petunjuk apapun. Sampai akhirnya, sesuatu tertangkap di sudut manik merah itu.

Di dalam lemari baju, ia menemukan kotak kecil seukuran laptop yang dikunci dengan sebuah gembok perak. Kagami bisa mendengar bahwa ada sesuatu di dalamnya saat ia guncang kotak itu. Apa mungkin kotak inilah yang dimaksud Murasakibara? Tanpa buang waktu, lelaki itu langsung membuka pengaman kotak menggunakan kunci yang ia terima dari manager agen perumahan siang tadi. Di dalamnya tak ada barang berharga layaknya emas ataupun berlian seperti yang diharapkan Kagami. Melainkan sebuah buku usang yang terlihat sudah sangat lama.

Sebuah buku diari.

"Apa ini milikku?" Kagami tertawa sendiri melihatnya. Sudah besar begini, ternyata ia masih suka menulis diari, ya? Tapi untuk apa Himuro menjauhkan diari ini dari Kagami? Sampai-sampai kunci lemarinya dititipkan pada Murasakibara? Apakah ada rahasia di dalam sini? Rahasia sesungguhnya di balik hilangnya ingatan Kagami.

Buku itu mirip seperti buku jurnal, dengan sampul berwarna merah dan dibagian tengah buku terdapat kotak putih tempat menulis nama. Karena itu buku diari, tentunya sebuah gembok tipe berkode 4 angka terkunci rapat disana, menjaga privasi di dalamnya. Sialnya, ia sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang kode yang bisa membuka gembok itu. Atau tepatnya, dirinya tak menemukan apapun tentang angka didalam kumpulan ingatannya yang telah kembali selain rumus-rumus Matematika yang membuat mual perut.

Tunggu. Bukankah tadi pagi ia menemukan sebuah misteri lain? Tanggal yang tertera dari kode morse alarm handphone-nya? Tak ada ruginya untuk mencoba, bukan? Kalau tidak salah, "tanggal 31..." Kagami mulai memutar dua kode pertama pada pengaman diari.

.

[3] [1]

.

"Januari...Janurai..." itu bulan, bukan angka. Ah, tapi, "Januari itu bulan kesatu, kan?" lalu memutar dua kode terakhir.

.

[0] [1]

.

.

**[3][1]-[0][1]**

.

_KLEK_,

Terdengar bunyi gembok terbuka.

"Uwaaah...berhasil!" Kagami berseru tanpa sadar, layaknya berhasil memecahkan soal Matematika yang memiliki tingkat kesulitan tinggi. Padahal ia asal tebak saja. 'Insting hewan'nya benar-benar berguna hari ini! Atau dewi fortuna sedang memihak kepadanya.

Kertas di dalam buku diari itu cukup usang. Warnanya berubah menjadi kuning, teksturnya kasar dan juga keras. Banyak sisi halaman yang sudah robek termakan kutu buku. Bingung harus memulai dari mana, Kagami justru membolak-balik halaman tanpa tujuan. Hingga akhirnya berakhir pada halaman tengah, dengan kertas bagian atas yang dilipat seolah diberi penanda. Hanya ada satu kalimat tertorehkan disana. Namun satu baris itu membuat kedua manik merah miliknya terbuka lebar.

Seketika itu juga wajahnya berubah pucat. Tubuhnya bergetar kencang. Keringat dingin mengalir begitu deras. Pusing yang hebat menyerang dirinya. Lagi-lagi sensasi ini. Sensasi yang benar-benar ia ingat, baik dengan pikiran maupun tubuh. Meskipun waktu cukup lama berlalu, ia tak akan pernah melupakan perasaan menjijikkan yang hampir-hampir membuat seluruh cairan dalam tubuhnya keluar. Buku diari itu terjatuh dari genggaman, memperlihatkan apa yang tertulis disana dengan jelas. Sangat jelas.

.

.

**KAGAMI'S DIARY**

Tanggal 31 January, pukul 05.00 pagi.

.

.

_Akulah orang...yang telah membunuh Kuroko!_

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

_**Violet**_: **Murasaki**, dalam bahasa Jepang.

* * *

Chapter 8 selesai...

Panjang ya? Itu karena di chapter ini, terungkap bahwa semua misteri yang sudah ia temukan, ternyata memiliki 2 arti. Apa yang awalnya ia kira sudah berakhir, ternyata malah menjadi misteri lain baginya. Seperti rumah siapa yang sebelumnya Kagami kunjungi, mengapa ia bisa memiliki kunci rumah milik orang lain dan alasan Himuro menyembunyikan diari itu darinya. Lalu mengapa ingatan Kagami saat berada di rumah asing dan di rumahnya yang sesungguhnya berbeda? Mengapa di ingatannya Himuro membunuh Kuroko tapi di diary Kagami, dia berkata bahwa dirinyalah yang telah membunuh Kuroko?

Tapi pengungkapan ceritanya jadi agaak frontal ya? Maafkan aku

Satu lagi. Pembatas buku yang Kagami temukan itu juga mengandung arti. Nanti akan dijelaskan di chapter terakhir. Untuk selanjutnya akan diceritakan 'ingatan sesungguhnya' yang telah Kagami lupakan. Karena itu, ditunggu ya. saya akan usahakan untuk _update_ secepatnya.

Kalau ada yang tak dimengerti, bisa langsung ditanyakan kepada saya.

_Mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama**


	9. Chapter 9

**DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Do you wish to know the truth? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Suspense**

**Drama**

.

.

**Chapter 9**

.

.

Bosan,

Adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

Gedung sekolah bertingkat tiga itu bercat tembok warna putih. Letaknya agak dipinggiran kota Tokyo, dengan halaman sekolah yang memiliki lapangan luas berhiaskan pepohonan rindang yang memekarkan bunga musim semi cantik. Begitupun dengan suasana halaman belakang. Ditambah dengan kolam ikan koi berair jernih dan beberapa bangku taman untuk duduk menikmati, benar-benar menambah keindahan SMA Teiko yang terkenal akan prestasi cemerlang yang dicapai para siswa-siswi.

Tapi semua itu tak mengubah pendiriannya bahwa ia sedang 'bosan'.

"Namaku Kagami Taiga. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kagami atau Taiga, terserah kalian. _Yoroshiku_." Perkenalan yang datar, biasa. Pokoknya tak ada menarik-menariknya.

"Dia baru berpulang dari Amerika karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan disini. Semoga kalian akrab dengannya, ya." sang guru asing cantik—yang ia kenal dengan nama Alex—dengan rambut pirang mempesona, mempersilahkan Kagami duduk di tempat yang ia mau, berhubung hari ini ada beberapa kursi kosong karena pemiliknya banyak yang sibuk dispensasi tugas klub.

Lelaki berperawakan kekar itu—untuk yang kesekian kalinya—menghela napas serta memasang muka cuek. Benar-benar deh. Sudah berapa kali Kagami pindah sekolah tahun ini? 4 kali? 5 kali? Ah tidak, ia rasa 6 kali. Dalam satu tahun ajaran, ia terus berganti-ganti sekolah hanya karena menuruti keegoisan ayahnya. Tak sampai 2 bulan di sekolah itu, pasti ia akan pindah lagi. Tak sampai akrab dengan satu orangpun, pasti ia akan terlupakan dengan cepat. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, bisa dibilang yang menjadi teman baiknya saat ini adalah kebosanan.

_Dan kesendirian_.

Ia yakin di sekolah barunya ini juga akan mengalami nasib sama.

Dengan enggan, kaki-kaki berotot itu melangkah gontai menuju meja yang berletak di baris paling belakang sebelah jendela kelas. Setelah menggantungkan tas pada kait di sisi meja dan hendak duduk—

"Maaf, bangku ini sudah terisi."

Rasanya seperti saat sedang menonton film horror membosankan, dimana kau akan jatuh tertidur dan tiba-tiba teriakan sang karakter utama yang bertemu hantu mengejutkanmu. Bagi yang suka menonton film bergenre sama pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya terlonjak kaget, refleks berteriak kencang atau malah jungkir balik ke belakang. Ya. Kalau saja saat ini ia tidak sedang berada di kelas, mungkin dirinya akan melakukan salah satu dari tiga pilihan tersebut.

Mulut yang terganga lebar itu hanya bisa meneriakkan kata "Ap—" yang belum selesai. Di bangku sekolah yang hendak ia duduki barusan, ternyata sudah berpenghuni. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan surai biru dan manik besar sewarna langit. Begitu tenang, begitu dalam.

Kagami seperti memandang ke laut luas tanpa dasar.

Tak ingin menimbulkan masalah, Kagami melangkah kembali, ke tempat duduk yang berada persis di depan anak itu. Bola kaca itu memandang tulisan alfabet bahasa inggris, membran timfani menangkap suara-suara merdu sang guru menjelaskan pelajaran. Namun pikiran pemuda itu masih mengapung di langit, mengingat kejadian singkat yang baru saja terjadi, "hawa keberadaannya tipis sekali. Aku tak sadar ia ada disana sampai anak itu berbicara denganku."

_Pasti ia juga tak punya teman, sama sepertiku._

* * *

Akibat dari perkenalan ogah-ogahan yang dilakukan tadi pagi, tak ada satupun murid yang ingin mengenal Kagami lebih jauh. Baginya, itu tak masalah. Toh, sejak awal lelaki itu juga memang tak berniat menjalin hubungan keakraban dengan mereka. Istirahat makan siang mengunjungi seisi sekolah Teiko. Kelas berubah menjadi sunyi senyap karena sebagian besar dari mereka pergi ke kantin untuk makan bersama. Bosan yang lagi-lagi menyergap dirinya, ia pun berjalan-jalan ke halaman belakang sekolah, sembari mengunyah roti mie yang dibeli di mesin penjual otomatis. Niatnya ingin melepas penat sehabis 4 jam pelajaran membosankan dengan menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang yang indah berkilau bak permata, malah tertunda karena menangkap dua sosok lelaki tengah menghimpit seseorang hingga ke dinding—sepertinya ia sedang di_bully_.

Apakah Kagami memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi? Tidak. Ia yakin tidak memiliki sesuatu yang bersifat mulia seperti itu mengingat bahwa tak ada yang harus dirinya lindungi. Tapi saat itu kakinya sudah mengambil langkah lebar, memasang tampang garang, "sepertinya asyik. Boleh aku bergabung?" suaranya diturunkan satu oktav, menimbulkan kesan mendalam yang menyeramkan, "bagaimana dengan kehadiran beberapa_ sensei_ juga? Aku yakin mereka akan _menikmatinya_."

Merasa menangkap ancaman di nada suara sarkasme itu, dua orang lelaki yang tadi tersenyum senang, berubah menjadi kesal dengan mulut komat-kamit, melantunkan sumpah serapah. Mereka berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Kagami bersama anak laki-laki yang menjadi target _bully_ tadi. Tanpa sadar lelaki sangar satu itu menghela napas cukup panjang. Ia bisa merasakan tegang menyelimuti pundaknya. Ya...seenggaknya dirinya tak harus terlibat dengan perkelahian yang merugikan padahal ini hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. Kagami memicingkan mata singa kepada anak bertubuh mungil berhiaskan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi itu, "kenapa kau tak melawan mereka, hah? Jangan kira mereka akan pergi begitu saja kalau kau menurut."

"Yang penting semua berakhir damai, kan?"

"Cih. Semuanya aman karena aku datang, dasar bodoh!" Kagami merobek roti mie yang masih tersisa dengan gigi-gigi putih runcing miliknya.

Anak laki-laki itu memungut buku-buku perpustakaan yang berserakan di rumput hijau, membersihkan partikel-partikel debu yang menempel, "Iya, iya. Aku tahu. Terima kasih." dan melangkah pergi.

"Oh, ya." namun ia kembali berbalik, menampilkan iris mata kosong itu—sekali lagi—pada lelaki yang masih mengunyah makanan, "namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau boleh memanggilku Kuroko atau Tetsuya, terserah dirimu."

_Menirukan Kagami rupanya._

Garis lengkung pendek mengulas di wajah pucat itu saat melihat Kagami berdecak kesal dengan sikapnya, "_yoroshiku onegaishimasu_, Kagami Taiga-kun."

* * *

Perjumpaannya dengan anak laki-laki minim ekspresi itu benar-benar mengubah pendiriannya terhadap sekolah satu ini. Semenjak perkenalan mereka pada situasi yang bisa dibilang 'aneh', Kagami jadi sering terlihat mengobrol dengan Kuroko—dan juga sering terlihat kesal karena ternyata lelaki bersurai biru itu memiliki mulut yang cukup tajam. Kuroko tak begitu akrab dengan teman sekelas—seperti dugaannya—tentu karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis itu. Menyadari fakta bahwa Kuroko sama sendiriannya seperti Kagami, entah mengapa membuat senyumnya agak mengembang.

Apakah itu berarti Kuroko adalah orang yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi _satu-satunya_ teman Kagami?

Percakapan yang selalu diakhiri dengan saling debat itu merupakan kesenangan tersendiri baginya. Suatu perasaan yang aneh, kalau menurutnya. Karena ini kali pertama Kagami merasakannya setelah bertahun-tahun ia lupakan. Tapi semua momen menyenangkan itu sirna begitu saja saat berita sial datang berkunjung ke telinga.

"Ayah dipindah tugaskan kembali ke Amerika." Sahut lelaki paruh baya, sembari memeriksa berkas pekerjaannya. Kerutan di wajah makin kentara setiap ia memijit-mijit pangkal hidung tuk hilangkan pusing yang menyerang, "kuharap kau tak keberatan. Bukankah kau sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini?"

Ya. Apa yang dikatakan ayah '_tercintanya'_ ini memang benar. Ia sudah biasa menerima berita tentang kepindahan tugas kantor, keharusannya untuk ikut dan juga pindah dari sekolah, lalu memulai semua dari awal lagi. Tapi mengapa kali ini ia merasakan sakit di dada kirinya? Seperti sebuah belati tak kasat mata yang tajamnya terkonfirmasi menusuk tulang rusuknya—atau tepatnya jantungnya? Keesokan harinya, ia menceritakan jadwal kepindahan keluarga kepada Kuroko. Bukannya mendapat sebuah hiburan—

"Kagami-kun, kau bodoh." Melainkan kata-kata pedas seperti biasanya.

Pertigaan—tidak. Lebih tepatnya—perempatan muncul.

Sebelum sempat lelaki dengan rambut bergradasi merah hitam itu protes, Kuroko sudah membenamkan roti melon miliknya—yang dibawa dari rumah—ke mulut Kagami, "semuanya tak akan berakhir hanya karena salah satu dari kita pergi, kau tahu."

"Kalau kau kira tali persahabatan yang sudah susah payah dibentuk sirna begitu saja hanya karena kau terkena sial, sedang dalam masalah atau pindah kota, maka kau salah besar." Kuroko semakin mendorong masuk roti melon itu ke mulut Kagami—membuat wajahnya terlihat agak membiru karena tercekik, "aku tahu tak pantas berkata seperti ini karena aku juga belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki sahabat. Tapi kalau cara berpikirmu pendek seperti itu terus, aku jadi kecewa. Aku benar-benar kecewa, Kagami-kun."

"Hmmf! Hmmf—fuah! Kau ingin membunuhku, Kuroko _teme_?!" agak susah payah, lelaki emosional satu itu berhasil menepis tangan Kuroko dan bernapas lega.

"Mengerti, Kagami-kun? Seperti pepatah yang sering didengar; _Persahabatan tak pernah lekang oleh waktu_!" Kuroko merobek roti melon itu jadi dua bagian, satu untuknya dan satu lagi diberikan pada lelaki yang masih berusaha mengatur keluar masuk oksigen di paru-parunya, "jadi, jangan pernah berkata kalau semua ini akan berakhir."

Sejujurnya, ini kali pertama Kuroko berbicara menggebu-gebu seperti ini. Kedua pipi yang mengembung itu terlihat lucu—mirip tupai. Apa mungkin itu karena Kuroko juga merasa sedih? Karena ia tak punya teman lain, ia tak ingin berpisah dari sahabat satu-satunya? Tangan mungil menggenggam setengah roti yang sudah setengah tergigit oleh Kagami masih mengambang di udara. Iris mata sewarna langit cerah di musim semi, masih berkilat-kilat, tak mengedip. Senyum lebar terpancar di wajah tegas lelaki itu, sebelum diterimanya roti melon dan berkata, "itu bukan pepatah, tapi lirik lagu. _Baka_."

Ya. Ia percaya akan persahabatan yang dideskripsikan oleh sang anak bersurai _baby blue _itu. Karena dia adalah temannya.

.

.

_Kagami memandang buku diary merah bergembok emas. Pada bungkus kado yang sudah ia robek—kini bentuknya tak karuan—terdapat kartu putih berisikan satu kalimat pendek yang berhasil memunculkan garis lengkung di wajah sang pemuda._

_._

_From : Kuroko Tetsuya_

"_Tulis omelanmu disini kalau sedang marah."_

.

.

Karena dia sama kesepian seperti Kagami. Jadi ia tak mungkin salah.

.

_Hujan turun membasahi bumi, juga lelaki dengan rambut crimson red yang menatap lurus ke depan. Bola kaca itu membulat lebar. Ada kilatan-kilatan kebencian terpancar begitu jelas layaknya kilat yang terkadang menyambar di kala hujan itu. _

.

Sepulang dari luar negeri nanti, Kagami harus segera menemui Kuroko. Ia pasti kesepian. Soalnya Kuroko kan tak bisa apa-apa tanpa dirinya.

.

.

_Di dalam sebuah cafe, anak lelaki bersurai biru itu tersenyum, dan tertawa bahagia._

.

Dan ia yakin bahwa satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dan _pantas_ menjadi teman Kuroko hanyalah dirinya.

.

.

_Dengan dua anak laki-laki yang juga tersenyum bahagia bersamanya._.

.

Ya. Hanya dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mengapa?

.

Mengapa, Kuroko?

.

_Mengapa kau mengkhianatiku!_

.

* * *

"Kagami-kun? Kapan kau pulang? Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

Suara yang kalem dan datar itu masih sama seperti biasa. Tak berubah semenjak 3 tahun lalu ia berada di bangku SMP—dan sekarang sudah kelas 1 SMA. Kagami, yang sedang duduk memakan tumpukan gunung hamburger bersama dengan bergelas-gelas _cappucino_, menoleh antusias melihat sang sahabat baiknya datang. Sebelum akhirnya, kembali memasang wajah kusut ketika menyadari bahwa ia tidak sendirian, "aku baru tiba beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena ayahku masih sibuk mengurus kepindahan rumah, aku belum sempat menghubungimu. Maaf." Ia berbohong, menutupi kebenaran.

Namun tak ayal bagi seorang Kagami yang paling buruk dalam berbohong—soalnya dirinya selalu blak-blakan menunjukkan perasaannya—pasti kedua manik kaca biru itu sadar, meski hanya sekilas. Seolah ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kuroko mulai berbasa-basi, "boleh kami duduk di sebelahmu?"

Kagami agak menundukkan wajah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Kuroko duduk diseberangnya, bersama lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ bermanik warna sama. Dan lelaki satunya dengan warna rambut memudar—ah, bukan. Itu abu-abu—duduk di sisi kanan Kagami, "Oh, ya. Kagami-kun. Perkenalkan. Yang disebelahmu itu Chihiro Mayuzumi-san. yang disebelahku, Akashi Seijuuro-kun."

Kedua lelaki yang disebut namanya tadi mengangguk sekali, yang Kagami balas hanya dengan garis lurus di wajah. Bukan garis lengkung ke atas atau ke bawah. Hanya garis lurus biasa. Horizontal dan datar, "um...Akashi-kun dan Mayuzumi-san itu—" ia menelan ludah sekali. Telapak tangan yang terasa basah terkepal erat, "—siapanya Kuroko?"

"Kami? Tentu saja sudah jelas, kan?" Akashi menyela pembicaraan. Dengan wajah yang terlihat angkuh dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, ia melanjutkan dengan sebuah senyuman—atau tepatnya, seringai—yang terlihat seperti sebuah ejekan bagi sang lelaki bertubuh kekar itu.

"Kami ini _teman terbaik_ Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Manik crimson red itu membesar, bergerak begitu liar.

.

_Detik itu juga, perasaannya memanas_.

.

"Akashi-kun. Kau berlebihan. Kita hanya rekan setim basket kan?" Kuroko menyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ miliknya.

"Itu sama saja, Tetsuya. Kau tidak mengerti arti kata 'teman' ya?" Akashi ikut menyesap _black coffe_ di tangannya.

.

.

_Detik itu juga, jantungnya berdegup kencang_.

.

"Akashi-kun. Makna 'teman' yang kau ungkapkan memang tidak jelas. Wajar Kuroko kebingungan." Mayuzumi mengaduk-aduk _lemon tea_, agar rasa asam manis itu lebih kentara di lidah.

"Kau mengguruiku, Chihiro? Latihanmu kutambah jadi 3 kali lipat hari ini." jari jemarinya memainkan sendok kecil, sebelum dicelupkan ke wadah berisi gula kotak dan ditumpahkan ke dalam minumannya.

.

.

_Detik itu juga, pikirannya berkecamuk_.

.

"Akashi-kun. Mayuzumi-san itu _senpai_-mu lo. Sopan sedikit padanya."

"Ohh...kau juga mengguruiku, Tetsuya? Boleh-boleh saja dewasa nanti kau ingin jadi guru TK. Tapi aku bukan anak muridmu, melainkan 'boss'mu." Kedua mata merah itu mendelik sedikit, "kau ingin jatah _vanilla milkshake_-mu kukurangi?"

"Maaf Akashi-kun. Aku lebih memilih kau menaikkan jatah latihanku—5 kali lipat sekalipun—tapi jangan kurangi jatah minumanku." Menyesal seketika itu juga, kepala mungil itu langsung menunduk cepat—hampir-hampir menabrak meja—membuat surai biru itu melambai-lambai.

.

.

_Detik itu juga, ia sudah memutuskan._

.

Mayuzumi menahan tawa. Akashi memasang seringai kemenangan. Dan Kuroko masih menunduk, meski senyum tipis terulas karena tingkah laku teman-temannya itu.

.

.

_Ya._

.

_Dirinya sudah membuat keputusan bulat._

.

.

_Dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat keputusan itu!_

_._

* * *

_**Tanggal 31 Januari, pukul 04.40 pagi_**_

Hari Minggu di penghujung bulan Januari. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Mayuzumi untuk _jogging_ pagi sebelum melakukan latihan klub basket sehari-harinya. Soalnya latihan klub mereka itu terbilang keras. Padahal Akashi hanyalah _kouhai_-nya, tapi perintah lelaki bertubuh pen—ah maksudnya lelaki berwibawa satu itu terlalu menyeramkan untuk dibantah. Sikapnya, gesturnya, dan—matanya—terkadang membuat bulu kuduk merinding padahal hari itu tidak dingin. Oke, oke, tidak usah pikirkan hal-hal negatif sekarang. Baiknya ia lanjutkan olahraga pagi yang dapat mengendurkan otot-otot tegang sebelum berangkat ke lapangan basket siang nanti.

Angin dingin menghembus kulit. Untung lelaki dengan tinggi 183 cm itu sudah mengenakan syal biru muda tebal di leher pucatnya. Uap putih mengepul-ngepul berhembus di depan mata. Sang lelaki sampai di depan penyeberangan jalan, menunggu lampu berubah menjadi hijau—masih dalam keadaan lari di tempat. Jalan raya pagi hari tentu masih sepi. Walau ada sedikit pengecualian untuk truk-truk perusahaan besar yang sudah mulai beroperasi sejak jam 3 pagi buta, seperti saat ini. Di sudut iris yang kontras dengan rambut berantakan itu, ia menangkap bayangan truk mendekati jalan yang akan ia sebrangi. Lampu penyebrangan belum ada tanda-tanda untuk berganti, jadi ia berhenti sejenak untuk melakukan peregangan. Jika truk telah melintas dan lampu telah berubah warna, barulah ia akan menyeberang. Niat wajar bagi seorang pejalan kaki yang mengetahui aturan dasar hukum keselamatan. Ya. Itulah niatnya—

_DUK_,

Saat ia menyadari, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah tubuhnya terdorong ke depan.

.

Tepat ke jalan raya.

.

Tepat ke depan truk yang melintas.

.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat

.

_TIIIINNNNNN_

.

Bahkan membelalakkan mata saja pun ia tak sempat.

.

.

.

BRAAK.

.

.

* * *

Dari pemandangan penuh cairan merah di hadapannya, seseorang dengan warna mata serupa menyeringai lebar. Begitu mengerikan, begitu menakutkan. Kemenangan sepihak mendominasi jiwa sang pemuda, seakan menutup mata bahwa tangan itu telah merenggut nyawa seseorang.

.

.

.

Tak berada jauh dari lokasi yang sama, anak lelaki yang juga sedang berolahraga pagi itu hanya bisa menatap nanar.

.

.

* * *

DAP, DAP,

Ia berlari.

.

Tak peduli dengan hujan yang mulai mengguyur bumi.

.

Tak peduli dengan kaki-kaki yang mulai gemetar.

.

Tak peduli dengan paru-paru yang berteriak keras meminta oksigen.

.

Tak peduli dia terjatuh beberapa kali hingga kakinya penuh memar dan lari terseok-seok.

.

Pokoknya ia harus sampai ke tempatnya.

.

Harus sampai!

.

Sebelum _'dia'_ datang dan merenggut nyawa sahabatnya lagi!

.

.

* * *

"Sifat cerobohmu tak pernah berubah. Sudah tahu badan lemah...bagaimana kalau kau sakit?"

Kuroko tertawa saja saat Akashi mendengus kesal karena kedatangan dirinya di pagi buta. Apalagi dengan tubuh basah dan kacau balau. Namun anak itu tahu bahwa ia mengkhawatirkannya. Karena itu sejak Kuroko telah berganti baju—meminjam milik Akashi—ia terus-terusan mengomel, menceramahi kecerobohannya. Di wajah pucat itu memang terulum senyum, tapi sejak tadi kedua manik sewarna langit itu terus melirik ke luar jendela, yang berada tepat membelakangi tubuhnya.

Meski dengan ekspresi datar, ia bisa mendengar jelas hatinya berteriak kencang—_lelaki itu datang! Lelaki itu datang!_

Kuroko balik menatap Akashi, tertawa kecil, "boleh aku minta minum? Aku sedikit haus."

Akashi lagi-lagi mendengus, "kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan _vanilla_ hangat untukmu." sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Dan ruangan pun berubah menjadi hening.

Kuroko langsung bangkit, menatap sosok berbayang hitam yang kini melangkah masuk ke dalam.

Lagi, hatinya berteriak—_dia masuk! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Akashi-kun!_

Kepala mungil itu menoleh kesana-kemari, cepat, membuat surai biru itu bergoyang-goyang. Kamar itu diisi dengan tempat tidur di kiri jendela, meja belajar dan lemari baju di kanan dinding, AC yang juga berfungsi sebagai penghangat ruangan, kamar mandi di sudut beserta _hairdryer_, sikat gigi elektronik, serta pisau cukur elektronik—tunggu. Untuk apa Akashi memiliknya?. Televisi ukuran besar, komputer juga laptop dan barang-barang elektronik lainnya turut meramaikan kehadiran di kamar luas milik Akashi tersebut.

Sebuah ide melintas.

Melirik sebentar ke luar pintu kamar, sepertinya Akashi belum ada tanda-tanda untuk naik. Dan _'dia'_ juga belum datang. Tak memperdulikan resiko apa yang nanti akan ditanggung, anak lelaki itu langsung bergerak cepat, menghidupkan semua barang elektronik yang ada secara bersamaan, ke tingkat_ maximal_. Dan tentu saja, akibat yang muncul dari perbuatannya adalah—

KLIK,

Seluruh listrik pun padam.

.

.

.

* * *

Rumah tingkat tiga itu begitu mewah dan dicat putih dengan indahnya. Pohon-pohon dengan dedaunan yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin dan kolam ikan koi yang berkecipak karena gerakan sang penghuni. Tapi ia sama sekali tak ada waktu untuk mengagumi keindahan itu. Sang pemuda melangkah masuk ke rumah, mengunci kembali pintu tipe ganda kayu jati itu, dan menyimpan kunci emas yang seharusnya bukan miliknya di saku belakang. Gelap. Apa mungkin sedang mati listrik sekarang? Wajar saja karena saat ini sedang hujan. Meski begitu, ia sama sekali tak mengurungkan niatnya. Begitu matanya telah terbiasa dengan hitam kelam, sang lelaki melangkah naik ke lantai 3, ke kamar tempat dimana ia mendengar rangkaian percakapan dari halaman depan rumah tadi—apa mungkin tadi ia sedang menelpon? Atau kedatangan tamu?. Hanya ada satu kamar disana, terletak di sudut kiri rruangan. Bunyi _krieeet_ terdengar jelas saat ia membuka pintu.

Disana sama gelapnya dengan dua lantai sebelumnya, hampir-hampir tak bisa melihat apapun. Yang tertangkap hanyalah sesosok bayangan yang tengah berdiri, seakan menyambut kedatangannya dalam gelap. Decih sekali sebelum ia berkata, "kau meremehkanku? Hebat sekali."

Bayangan itu diam.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintu keluar. Kau tak akan bisa lari." Lelaki itu kembali berujar.

Bayangan itu masih diam.

Dari balik punggung, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilat-kilat bahkan di kegelapan ini. _Sebuah pisau_.

Yang terlihat amat, amat tajam.

Padahal saat ini tangannya sedang menggenggam sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa jika tak digunakan dengan benar, tapi ia malah menyeringai lebar. Begitu mengerikan, begitu menyeramkan seperti benda tajam yang ia dekatkan ke bibirnya, "ada kata terakhir?"

Bayangan itu masih diam.

"Kenapa?"

Hingga akhirnya, suara parau—yang tentunya bukan milik sang pemuda—menggema sangat jelas, terdengar seakan-seakan ingin menangis.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Pertanyaan pertama yang keluar darinya, pertanyaan pertama yang ia ucapkan setelah beberapa menit terakhir. Dan pertanyaan pertama—di seumur hidup lelaki itu—yang berhasil membuat emosinya kembali meluap-luap. Senyum seringai di wajahnya tergantikan dengan garis lengkung yang menukik tajam ke bawah. Getaran-getaran kecil nampak sebelum akhirnya menjalar jadi kemarahan yang hebat, ".kalian...telah merebut_nya_ dariku."

"Padahal...padahal aku selama ini terus menunggu. Menunggu, suatu saat lagi kami berdua bisa kembali bertemu dan berteman sepeti dahulu. Tapi kalian...kalian malah—" mata singa itu terlihat makin mengerikan, seakan kilatan-kilatan cahaya imajiner menyambar disana. Kedua tangan itu menggenggam erat pisau di tangan. Kuda-kuda terpasang, punggung menbungkuk, "tak akan kubiarkan kalian merebut_nya_. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian bersama_nya_! Karena...karena Kuroko adalah—" kaki kiri menghentak lantai sekali, dan ia menerjang maju.

"—KUROKO ADALAH MILIKKU!"

.

.

.

JLEB.

.

.

* * *

Apakah ia merasa senang?

Ya. Ia senang karena akhirnya dua pengganggu itu telah pergi. Ia senang karena akhirnya dirinya bisa bersama sahabat baiknya lagi. Ia senang. Tentu saja ia senang. Sangat senang!

Jika memang itu yang terjadi.

.

_DRIP, DRIP_,

Bercak darah turun menghujani lantai keramik.

.

Seringai itu masih melekat diwajahnya, sebelum akhirnya kilat menyambar, menerangi ruangan gelap itu walau hanya sebentar. Dan disaat itulah, baru ia menyadari.

Lelaki itu bukanlah orang yang ia inginkan. Tidak memiliki surai _scarlet_. Juga tak memiliki mata dengan warna sama yang mencolok.

Kedua tangannya mengendur, melepaskan diri dari genggaman pisau yang kini terbenam begitu dalam di perut bagian bawah anak lelaki itu. Anak lelaki bersurai biru yang kini jatuh terguling di atas keramik penuh cairan merah. Anak lelaki beriris sewarna langit yang gemetar hebat, menatap diri lelaki itu dari bawah.

_PRAANG,_

Detik selanjutnya, bunyi nampan besi dan gelas pecah di atas lantai keramik menghampiri telinganya. Begitu ia menoleh, lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ bermanik warna serupa—lelaki yang ia cari—berdiri di sana, mematung dengan wajah pucat seputih kertas. Sebelum akhirnya kedua bola kaca itu beralih pada anak lelaki dengan tinggi sama yang tergeletak di lantai kamar, "Tetsuya!" berlari menghampiri dan langsung mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya kuat, "Tetsuya! Tetsuya, bertahanlah!"

Sang pelaku hanya dapat berdiam di depan beranda kamar, menatap pemandangan di depan dengan wajah penuh ekspresi berkecamuk. Meskipun saat ini, keterkejutan lebih mendominasi dirinya. Bola kaca _crimson red_ itu menangkap pergerakan Kuroko, saat ia mengangkat kepala, menatap dirinya dengan iris sewarna langit yang bergetar hebat dan cahaya yang mulai meredup. Perlahan, bibir pucat itu bergerak, "_b-baka_. _Anata wa baka_"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu berkali-kali, bukan?"

.

"Kalau persahabatan itu tak akan pernah pudar. Tak peduli sejauh apa kita berpisah."

.

.

"_Kagami...kun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sedari awal hingga dulu...kita adalah teman.

.

_Dan akan selalu menjadi teman hingga akhir!_

.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUE~**

* * *

Chapter 9 selesai...

Kagami jadi _Yandere_ disini! XD

Nah, kalau ceritanya sudah seperti ini, ketahuan kan kenapa Akashi pengen bunuh Kagami? Tapi dibagian akhir nanti akan ada sedikit _surprise_. Dan lagi, sebenarnya saya sudah menunjukkan beberapa _hint_ mengenai _surprise_ itu di beberapa chapter sebelumnya. Di chapter ini adalah _hint_ terakhirnya. Ada yang bisa menebak?

Nah...disini juga ketahuan kalau ternyata rumah yang Kagami dan Kuroko kunjungi waktu itu adalah rumah Akashi. Dan ingatan yang didapat Kagami saat berapa di rumah itu bukanlah ingatan Kagami melainkan ingatan Akashi. Tapi mengapa ia bisa salah menduga bahwa percakapan yang dilakukan Akashi, dianggapnya sebagai percakapan Kagami bersama Kuroko? Akan dijelaskan di chapter terakhir, Chapter 10. Karena itu, ditunggu ya. Saya akan usahakan untuk_ update_ secepatnya.

_Mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama.**


	10. Final Chapter

**DO YOU WISH TO KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Do you wish to know the truth? © Akabane Kazama**

Genre (s) :

**Suspense**

**Drama**

.

.

**Final chapter**

.

.

_Inilah...kenyataan yang sebenarnya._

.

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

_PRAANG_,

Tubuh kekar itu oleng, menabrak cermin kusam yang terpaut di dinding. Kedua tangan itu masih mencengkeram erat kepala yang diserang pusing hebat, tak memperdulikan kepingan kaca yang turun menghujani tubuh hingga lecet disana-sini. Napasnya tak beraturan, peluh bercucuran, jantung berdegup kencang. Ia jatuh terduduk, memandang buku diary yang terbuka lebar, menampakkan satu baris kalimat yang tertulis jelas, tak pudar meskipun sudah termakan waktu.

"A-Apa..." adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir pucat seorang Kagami.

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk begitu liar, membuncah tubuh sang pemuda. Apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengan ingatan ini? Mengapa sangat berbeda dengan ingatan yang dulu ia dapat di rumah itu? Meski terjadi di tempat yang sama, meski terjadi di waktu dan hari yang sama, tapi urutan peristiwa dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya memiliki perbedaan yang amat kentara. Orang yang membunuh Kuroko, orang yang ia kira adalah Himuro, ternyata adalah dirinya sendiri?

"_Episodic Memory Switch_."

Dirinya terhenyak ketika sebuah suara yang ia kenal—dan disaat yang bersamaan, tak ingin didengar—datang berkunjung ke gendang telinga. Manik _crimson red_ itu mengintip dari balik poni, menangkap sosok lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ dengan bola kaca heterokrom. Ia berdiri di sana, di depan pintu masuk, tubuh tegap dengan pandangan penuh intensitas membunuh dan aura kegelapan menyelimuti, "A-Akashi."

Ditemani wajah kebingungan Kagami, lelaki—diketahui dari ingatan miliknya yang baru saja kembali bernama Akashi Seijuurou—itu berkata, "apa kau tahu bahwa manusia menyimpan ingatan mereka ke dalam bentuk rekaman film? Sehingga saat mereka mengingat sesuatu atau sebuah kejadian, ingatan-ingatan yang tersimpan akan muncul secara berurutan dari dalam _serebrum_, tepatnya dari _lobus parietalis_. Itu yang disebut dengan _Episodic Memory_."

"Dan untuk dirimu yang pernah tinggal di Amerika, pasti langsung tahu apa arti dari _Episodic Memory Switch _hanya dengan mendengar istilahnya." Batu _scarlet_ dan _topaz_ itu bergerak berbarengan, ke diary milik sang pemuda yang masih duduk tanpa tenaga disana, "itu adalah kejadian dimana seseorang meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa apa yang pernah ia lakukan di masa lalu, malah dilakukan oleh orang lain. Sedikit mirip dengan _brainwashing_, tapi berbeda."

"Tidak percaya? Memang agak jarang, tapi sudah ada beberapa yang menjadi buktinya di penjuru dunia yang luas ini. Dan itu juga termasuk kau." Ekspresi wajahnya memandang rendah Kagami. Seolah-olah ia adalah seekor serangga kotor, tak berguna, yang sepantasnya tinggal di tempat pembuangan sampah, "bukankah itu namanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan?"

Rasanya sesuatu yang tajam seperti sebilah pedang menusuk jantungnya, berulang-ulang kali. Sesuatu yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, meski kali ini agak berbeda. Sedikit lebih...menyakitkan. Tapi bukan karena perkataan lelaki yang masih menatap jijik ke arahnya, melainkan kenyataan pahit akan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Ingatan demi ingatan, baik ingatan yang ia terima saat berada di rumah mewah itu juga ingatan yang baru saja ia dapatkan, saling bertubrukan satu sama lain. Membuatnya jadi bingung, mana yang sebaiknya ia percaya.

Sementara Kagami masih mencoba menyapu sakit di kepala yang makin lama makin hebat ini, lelaki bermata heterokrom itu mulai melayangkan pandangan ke tiap sudut ruangan, tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Ruangan itu kotor, penuh debu sana sini. Ditambah dengan serpihan kaca disekeliling tubuh Kagami, membuat kamar yang tak begitu luas juga tak begitu sempit itu makin terlihat berantakan. Dan selanjutnya kembali menatap sang pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu. Jarinya menunjuk salah satu bola kaca miliknya, tepatnya ke manik sewarna matahari cerah yang berletak di sebelah kiri hidung, "karena kejadian itu, aku mendapatkan mata ini, mata yang bisa memprediksi apa yang selajutnya akan terjadi hanya dengan sedikit informasi. Kemampuan yang menguntungkan bagiku saat sedang bermain basket. Ironis, ya?" Akashi terkekeh. Meski begitu, tawa yang ia keluarkan tak mengandung lelucon atau keramahan sedikit pun.

Kagami bisa melihatnya. Terpancar jelas meskipun ruangan tempat mereka berada saat itu sangat gelap. Di wajah pucat lelaki berpakaian _blazer_ itu, ia bisa melihat sedih, marah, kesal, kecewa, menumpuk menjadi satu. Gigi-gigi putih nan rapi itu bergemeretak beberapa kali. Tangan kiri memegang daun pintu, dengan jari jemari yang terus mengetuk-ngetuk tak jelas. Sementara tangan kanan tertelungkup menutupi hampir sebagian wajah, "sebagai ganti dari kemampuan ini, aku harus kehilangan 2 nyawa sahabat terbaikku."

Suasana mencekam itu masih diselimuti tawa menyeramkan seorang Akashi. Sebelum akhirnya mereda, dan tatapan sombong kembali hadir di wajahnya, "butuh waktu satu tahun sebelum akhirnya aku berhasil menemukanmu kembali. Kalau bukan karena _lelaki_ itu, aku pasti sudah melenyapkanmu saat itu juga." Seringai menyusul tampil di sana ketika leher Kagami langsung berpaling cepat, menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tak percaya, "aku membicarakan soal lelaki yang mengaku sebagai 'temanmu' itu. Himuro Tatsuya."

"Kau masih belum sadar juga? Sejak awal dia sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian ini" Akashi melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, perlahan menutup pintu di belakang punggungnya, "tapi demi menyelamatkanmu yang dianggap _temannya_—" ada sedikit penekanan pada kata terakhir itu. Sebuah penekanan yang terkesan menohok, "—ia menanggung kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat dan menjadi seorang pembunuh. Ia bahkan rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya demi melindungimu. Ah, mungkin aku emnggunakan kata yang salah..."

"Ia tidak mengorbankan nyawanya—" kedua mata beda warna itu memicing, "—tapi _kau_ yang telah membunuhnya."

.

.

.

* * *

Lagi. Jantung Kagami berdegup kencang. Peluh bercucuran, membasahi seluruh permukaan baju—lebih parah daripada saat ia berlatih basket di ruang klub. Padahal sore dan malam di musim semi adalah saat tersejuk yang bisa ia rasakan, tapi saat itu semuanya terasa panas. Bukan hanya ruangan, tapi juga sekujur tubuhnya. Meski tak seorangpun yang tahu, lelaki dengan warna rambut bergradasi merah hitam itu jelas-jelas bisa mendengar hatinya berteriak—_pembunuh! Pembunuh! Kau adalah seorang pembunuh_!

Pintu dibelakang telah tertutup. Dan jendela di kamar ini terlalu kecil bagi dirinya untuk meloloskan diri. Semua jala keluar telah tertutup. Tak peduli dengan perubahan signifikan lelaki yang masih terguncang itu, Akashi mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini selalu ia bawa-bawa setiap kali akan menemui Kagami.

Sebuah gunting.

Kali ini ia serius—tidak—sedari awal ia berhasil bertatap muka lagi dengan pelaku yang telah menyita kebahagiaan, baik miliknya dan milik sahabat-sahabatnya itu, ia sudah 100% serius. Tak peduli apakah nantinya ia akan sama saja dengan lelaki itu, tak peduli apakah kedua temannya di sana tak menyetujui perbuatannya. Ya. Ia tak peduli. Asalkan sakit di dadanya ini, asalkan perasaan menjijikkan yang terus menghantuinya selama satu tahun ini menghilang, ia akan melakukan apa saja. Camkan itu. _Ia akan melakukan apa saja_!

Kedua tangan lebar Kagami kembali mencengkeram erat kepala. Pusing, sakit, keduanya terus datang silih berganti. Keadaannya sama sekali tak membaik, justru bertambah parah. Penglihatan mulai kabur. Meski tak jelas, meski telah lama Kagami tak bertemu dengannya, meski ia mencoba untuk melupakannya, tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa bukan Akashi yang terpantul di manik _crimson red_-nya itu. Melainkan rekaman kejadian yang terpotong-potong dan menyatu menjadi satu.

Diawali dengan kehadiran seorang anak lelaki dengan surai _baby blue_, terbaring di atas lantai dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana, di lantai, di kaki, di sekujur tubuh Kagami. Sebuah benda tajam berkilat-kilat yang memiliki bercak sama tergenggam di tangannya. Ia ingin membuangnya. Ia ingin membuang benda mengerikan itu! Benda yang telah merenggut nyawa anak lelaki di hadapannya! Namun niatannya terhenti ketika merasakan tangan putih yang dingin melingkari pergelangan. Anak laki-laki itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Mata itu kosong. Benar-benar kosong. Bibir pucatnya terpisah, bergerak sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

_Kenapa?_

.

Cairan merah segar masih mengalir dari perutnya.

.

.

_Kenapa?_

.

Napas Kagami menderu kencang

.

_Kenapa?_

.

Setitik air mulai jatuh dari sudut manik biru kosong itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki itu menggema begitu dalam. Sorot mata heterokrom yang berkilau-kilau dalam kegelapan, sama sekali tak menunjukkan keraguan sedikitpun. Justru kebencian yang terkunci, jauh di lubuk hati terdalam, merebak kuat, mengoyaknya hinga serpihan-serpihan kecil, "bukan hanya temanmu itu, bahkan Tetsuya dan Chihiro sudah bersedia bersamamu, berteman denganmu. Tapi kau malah menghianati mereka. Menghianati kebaikan mereka. Menghianati perasaan mereka!" uap putih melayang-layang diudara bersamaan dengan napasnya yang bergerak tak beraturan.

.

Tangan Kagami mencengkeram erat pecahan kaca di sisi tubuhnya. Setitik darah mengalir turun membasahi benda bening itu sebelum jatuh ke lantai yang kotor. Ia tak terima. Ia tak ingin menerima kenyataan kejam ini!

.

.

.

_Kenapa?_

_._

.

Punggungnya membungkuk, mengambil ancang-ancang, "Orang sepertimu...orang yang tak tahu terima kasih sepertimu—"

.

Kagami ikut berdiri. Ia tak peduli dengan sakit berdenyut-denyut yang mengelus kulit tangannya. Pecahan kaca itu ditodongkan ke depan tubuh.

.

_Kenapa, Kagami-kun?_

.

.

Sebelum akhirnya, kaki menyentak lantai sekali. Dan mereka berdua menerjang maju.

.

_Kenapa kau menghianatiku!_.

.

.

"—SEBAIKNYA MATI SAJA!"

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

* * *

Angin yang berhembus sangat sejuk. Semburat oranye berpadu padan dengan merah menyelimuti permukaan bumi, amat cantik. Awan-awan berenang lambat bak kura-kura, burung-burung gereja bersiulan, menambah tentram suasana taman kala sore itu. Di bangku kayu yang sepanjang 4 orang dewasa, seseorang mengenakan seragam sekolah duduk menatap langit dengan iris _baby blue_ yang kosong.

Menyadari seseorang datang mendekatinya, kepala mungil itu menoleh, membuat helaian rambutnya melambai-lambai halus, memberi senyuman tipis saat melihat seorang lelaki dengan surai abu-abu dan sesetel baju kaos putih bersih sedang berdiri di hadapan sang pemuda. _Vanila milkshake_ yang ia beli di Maji Burger bertengger di masing-masing tangannya, "Oh, _senpai. Konbanwa_..."

Lelaki yang baru datang itu ikut duduk di atas bangku taman. Dirinya menghela napas panjang seraya mulai menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang dirasanya begitu berat, "permintaanmu benar-benar menyulitkanku. Aku hampir-hampir tak bisa keluar karena kelelahan, kau tahu."

Garis lengkung yang sebenarnya tak begitu melengkung itu mengulas di wajah pucat, "maaf, _senpai_. Aku sudah merepotkanmu hingga sejauh ini."

"_Iee_...asalkan aku bisa membantu _kouhai_ sekaligus teman terbaikku, sebenarnya itu bukan masalah." Ia memberikan satu dari dua minuman kepada sang anak lelaki.

Hening merayapi suasana di sekitar mereka. Tak ada yang berbicara selama bibir mereka mengatup dan menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit _vanila milkshake_ yang manisnya sangat terasa di lidah. Beberapa anak kecil lewat di taman itu, bermain bersama teman sebaya. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak ingin ia lewatkan barang sedetikpun. Begitu damai. Ia mematri baik-baik semuanya di dalam ingatan, tak ingin dilupakan. Lelaki bersurai abu-abu—yang minumannya kini sudah habis dan dibuang ke kotak sampai terdekat—akhirnya memecah suasana tentram itu, "_Nee_...kenapa kau tidak berkata yang sesungguhnya kepada Kagami-kun?"

.

.

.

.

"_Bahwa sebenarnya kau masih hidup, Kuroko-kun?"_

.

.

* * *

_Ah...ternyata begini akhirnya._

Padahal masih banyak yang ingin dilakukannya jikalau ia masih hidup. Ia masih ingin menggoda para _kouhai_-nya yang imut-imut itu, berkumpul dan bercanda ria bersama mereka, mengobrol tak jelas sembari makan makanan cepat saji di Maji Burger. Aah...kini ia merindukan ucapan menusuk seorang Kuroko dan tatapan mengerikan seorang Akashi yang selama ini sebisa mungkin ingin ia hindari itu. Helaan napas keluar ketika manik yang senada dengan rambutnya menangkap sosok terbalut hujan deras turun membasahi bumi, sosok yang mirip—atau tepatnya, memang—dirinya kini bersimbah darah dengan bentuk tubuh tak karuan itu. Ia—Chihiro Mayuzumi—tak dapat berbuat apa-apa dengan tubuh yang sekarang. Dengan tubuh yang tembus pandang dan tak bisa menyentuh apa-apa ini.

Ya. Sekarang ia telah mati dan kini berubah menjadi sesosok hantu.

Hmm? Kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Mayuzumi yang berubah menjadi makhluk astral ini malah santai-santai saja melihat tubuhnya sendiri tak bernyawa itu? Tentu saja ia tak tenang! Perasaan seperti marah, sedih, kecewa, kesal merayapi jantungnya yang kini telah berhenti berdetak itu. Beberapa kali ia berteriak sampai pita suara serasa ingin putus memanggil-manggil tubuhnya agar bergerak, melakukan aktifitas olahraga pagi yang belum selesai. Berapa kali ia menjambak-jambak rambutnya seperti seekor chincila yang tengah dilanda _stress_. Beberapa kali bulir-bulir air mata mengalir turun membasahi pipi. Beberapa kali sumpah serapah meluncur keluar dari bibir yang terbuka lebar itu. Tapi apa daya? Seperti kata pepatah, nasi telah menjadi bubur—walau sebenarnya bubur juga enak sih. Semuanya tak bisa terulang kembali. Ia hanya bisa menelan semua kenyataan pahit itu mentah-mentah.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Duduk diam—ah, tidak. Sekarang ia sedang melayang—dan menunggu seseorang datang untuk menyingkirkan mayatnya di jalanan pagi buta ini? Oke, mungkin itu bisa dilakukan. Dan pastinya, akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya yang sekarang? Dirinya yang telah berubah menjadi hantu ini? Terbang ke surga? Atau menghantui orang-orang? Pemikiran yang terakhir tak buruk juga.

Sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari alasan mengapa dirinya berakhir seperti ini. Ya. Semua karena ulah lelaki itu.

"Sial!" ia benar-benar lupa. Sekarang bukan saatnya berpikir tak karuan di tengah keadaan genting ini. Cukup dirinya saja yang nyawanya terenggut. Ia tak ingin, baik Kuroko ataupun Akashi, mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya! Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tak bisa menyentuh manusia kecuali benda mati! Bagaimana caranya ia menghentikan tingkah gila lelaki sangar itu?

"Uwaa...apa-apaan ini?"

Dan lamunannya seketika itu juga buyar ketika sebuah teriakan menggelegar di gendang telinganya. Meski samar, di seberang jalan dari tempat ia berada, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang mencolok bak batu _topaz_ itu berlari cepat menghampiri dengan payung hitam yang melindungi dari terpaan hujan dan angin. Cara berpakaiannya begitu _fashionable_—dengan topi hitam bertengger, juga jaket kulit berbulu warna _lycoris_ yang melapisi kaos putih serta celana jeans hitam ketat. Oh, bukankah ia model yang sedang naik daun itu? Kalau tak salah namanya Kise Ryouta, "mayat! Ada mayat disini!" tingkahnya kalang kabut tak karuan dengan apa yang terpantul di iris mata _aureolin_ itu, "oh, ya. Ambulance! Aku harus panggil ambulance!"

Mayuzumi agak terpana dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tapi ia tersadarkan kembali akan fakta bahwa kedua temannya dalam berbahaya. Masih menatap lelaki _hiperaktif_ yang kini tengah menghubungi pihak rumah sakit dengan handphone-nya, sebuah ide terlintas di benak sang hantu. Tak tahu berhasil atau tidak, bukan hal yang rugi untuk mencobanya, bukan? Dengan perasaan mantap, Mayuzumi melayang cepat, menerjang lelaki yang berada di hadapannya.

WHUUSH.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huff...kalau tak terbiasa, memang sedikit sulit, ya?" Kise menggerak-gerakkan jari jemari yang terasa kaku. Kedua manik yang tadi seharusnya berwarna_ aureolin_ itu kini berubah pudar, menjadi warna abu-abu. Tingkah konyolnya berubah sekejab menjadi seseorang yang berkepribadian tenang. Memungut topi yang terjatuh di jalanan beraspal, sorot mata itu hanya menatap ke satu titik.

Menyelamatkan kehidupan kedua sahabat baiknya.

* * *

BRAAK.

Pintu bertipe ganda yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni terbuka lebar, "UWAAA," dengan teriakan kencang di balik hujan yang tak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti itu, lelaki berperawakan kekar dengan manik _crimson red_-nya berlari sekencang mungkin, meninggalkan rumah bertingkat tiga yang terkesan suram.

Disusul dengan kedatangan lelaki bersurai _scarlet_ di belakang, ia bisa melihat kedua matanya—yang kini berubah menjadi heterokrom—mengejar langkahnya dengan lari yang terseok-seok. Intensitas membunuh dapat ia rasakan dengan amat jelas, meskipun saat ini lelaki _blondie_ itu tengah berada jauh dari tempat kejadian. Iris mata abu-abu membelalak lebar. Jangan bilang...jangan bilang kalau dirinya terlambat?

Kaki-kaki itu melangkah cepat, melewati pintu dengan anak kunci yang kini telah rusak—sepertinya akibat didobrak paksa tadi, berlari di seluruh penjuru rumah sebelum akhirnya naik ke lantai 3, ke kamar milik Akashi Seijuuro. Disana, apa yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan. Anak bersurai biru itu tengah terkapar di atas lantai. Pisau yang terlepas dari perut itu memperparah darah yang mengalir keluar. Ia langsung bergerak menghampiri, mengguncang-guncag tubuh mungil itu kuat. Wajah yang sedari awal pucat, semakin mirip seperti kertas, "Oi, Kuroko! Kuroko, bangun! Kuroko!"

.

.

"Urgh..."

.

.

Dan saat itu juga, senyuman terlukis di wajahnya. Anak lelaki itu masih hidup, Kuroko masih hidup! Ia bernapas lega disana sebelum menyadari bahwa kondisi temannya satu ini dalam keadaan gawat. Perlahan namun cekatan, dirinya mengangkut tubuh lemah Kuroko dalam dekapan dan berlari menerobos hujan. Alis sang pemuda bersurai biru itu mengernyit sedikit ketika air dingin menusuk luka di tubuhnya. _Sial_, ia mendecih sekali. Yang bisa dilakukan saat ini hanyalah menutupi luka yang masih menganga itu dengan topi hitamnya. Dari balik terpaan angin dan hujan yang memaksa kelompak mata untuk terus tertutup, Kuroko melihat orang yang tengah menolongnya. Meski saat itu lelaki yang terpantul di iris _baby blue_ miliknya adalah seorang lelaki tak dikenal bersurai _aureoline_, bibir pucat yang terkatup perlahan terbuka, "M-Mayuzumi...san."

"Diam! Jangan banyak bicara!" suara yang tegas, namun terbersit secercah kecemasan di baliknya, "sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah sakit. Jadi bertahanlah!"

* * *

**Tiga bulan berlalu...**

_Elektrokardiogram_ yang terpaut menunjukkan garis turun baik bagaikan rumput tajam. Di atas ranjang empuk rumah sakit itu, lelaki dengan rambut _crimson red_ yang menyala terang terbaring dengan deru napas normal. Disisi ranjangnya, seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil dengan rambut dan iris mata sewarna langit memperhatikan dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kuroko-kun." Suara familiar meghampiri gendang telinganya. Namun ia tak menoleh. Ia tak ingin menoleh. Ia tak ingin melihat tubuh yang kini terlihat kabur itu, "lukamu belum sembuh sepenuhnya, bukan? Segeralah beristirahat di ruanganmu."

Hening agak lama, "Kagami-kun...apakah Akashi yang..."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Temannya, Himuro, berhasil menemukannya sebelum luka yang ia buat terlalu dalam." Manik abu-abu itu menangkap perban putih yang nampak dari balik pakaian hijau pudar, membalut pergelangan tangan Kagami, "kalau Akashi...maaf. tapi aku tak menemukannya. Sepertinya ia juga tak kembali ke rumah setelah kejadian itu."

Kalau begitu, temannya tak mengetahui bahwa Kuroko masih hidup. Membayangkan kesalahpahaman yang belum bersih ini, membuat bulu roma berdiri. Tangan mungil itu mencengkeram kuat, bergetar. Sebelum akhirnya bibir yang menyatu itu pun terbuka, "maaf...Mayuzumi-san."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Kuroko-kun? Asalkan kalian selamat, aku tidak apa-apa." tawa kecil keluar seraya tangan terulur, ingin mengacak-acak rambut _kouhai_-nya yang halus itu. Namun tak ayal bagi sesosok hantu yang bahkan tak dapat menginjak bumi. Tangan itu jatuh begitu saja, seakan mencoba menangkap angin yang sudah ia ketahui tak akan pernah berhasil diraih. Bohong kalau ia tak mengutuk apa yang telah Kagami perbuat pada dirinya. Bohong kalau ia oke-oke saja dengan keadaan saat ini. Tapi seperti yang sudah ia bilang. Semua sudah terlambat. Tak ada kata kembali. Mayuzumi mengulum tawa sebelum melanjutkan berkata, "aku tak akan tenang pergi ke surga jika kau terus menerus bersedih seperti itu."

"Lagipula ada untungnya aku menjadi hantu lo. Aku tak terlihat, bisa terbang dan berjalan menembus dinding. Bahkan aku bisa merubah wujudku menjadi orang lain. Lihat!" lelaki dengan surai abu-abu yang melayang disisinya, kini berganti menjadi seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan rambut _deep green_ yang terawat rapi dan kacamata berbingkai hitam yang menggantung di hidung setelah satu sinar yang cukup menyilaukan mata. Dia sedang berubah wujud menjadi dokter kepala di rumah sakit ini, Midorima Shintarou, "aku bahkan bisa berubah menjadi dirimu, Kuroko-kun."

Meski suara itu begitu halus menenangkan, meski ia sedang mencoba untuk menghiburnya, tapi tetap saja Kuroko tak bisa menerima semua ini. Baik kematian Mayuzumi, dendam Akashi dan tingkah aneh Kagami, kalau dipikir-pikir semua bermula dari dirinya yang tak peka akan perasaan temannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangis yang membendung di sudut manik itu. Meski ragu masih menggerayangi, tapi kepala itu terdongak, menatap sosok hantu yang agak kaget dengan tampilan wajah pucat bersama semburat merah di pipi sang pemuda, "Mayuzumi-san. Bolehkan aku meminta bantuanmu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_Kau ingin aku menyamar menjadi dirimu?"_

_Kuroko mengangguk, "hanya sebentar. Temani Kagami-kun saat ia bangun nanti. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, aku akan muncul kembali di hadapannya, membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku adalah sesosok hantu yang dapat menyamar menjadi manusia."_

"_Kalau begitu, kenapa tak langsung kau temui saja dengan wujud aslimu?"_

_Diam sebentar, "aku masih belum siap." Sebelum garis lengkung sedih bangkit di wajahnya. Iris mata yang tadi cahayanya mulai meredup, kini menyala kembali, "kumohon, Mayuzumi-san. Kali ini saja. Biarkan aku menebus kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat!"_

.

.

* * *

"Aku bahkan harus meminjam kembali tubuh Kise untuk membantumu dari belakang. Memikirkannya, jadi membuatku agak kasihan." Lelaki dengan surai hitam pudar itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, "soalnya begitu sadar, ia tak ingat apa-apa dengan kejadian sebelumnya."

Tawa kecil terdengar, "maaf. Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu sampai sebegitunya."

"Sudah kubilang, jangan minta maaf. Kau membuatku tak enak." Manik dengan warna senada itu melirik dari balik poni yang panjang, "_Na_...Kuroko-kun. Kau yakin tak ingin kembali ke sisi Kagami lagi? Kalau menurutku, kau sama sekali belum menyelesaikan masalah yang ada."

Sunyi kembali dan suara tawa anak kecil yang bermain lagi-lagi menyerang mereka. Kuroko tak mau menjawab. Ia tak ingin berbicara. Agak lama diam yang menyesakkan itu berlangsung sebelum detik berikutnya Mayuzumi membetulkan posisi duduknya kembali, merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah pembatas buku yang terbuat dari kartu remi joker merah dan hitam yang saling direkatkan satu sama lain, dengan simbol berbentuk angka 8 di tiap gambar jokernya. Pembatas buku milik Kagami. Seraya melempar benda itu ke telepak mungil Kuroko, ia berkata, "ini. Kalau kau memang tak ada niatan untuk kembali, seenggaknya bawa ini untuk kenang-kenangan."

"Kagami yang membuatnya. Yah...walaupun orangnya sama sekali tak mengingatnya sih. Lucu, ya?" ia berpaling, memandang pepohonan hijau yang tertiup angin, melambai-lambai dengan lembut, "joker merah dan hitam, beserta gambar _mobius ring[1]_. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah melukiskan seluruh kepribadian maupun perasaan dirinya sendiri di pembatas buku itu."

Manik biru laut tenang milik Kuroko menatap lekat barang yang kini tertangkap di permukaan tangan yang dingin itu. Hangat. Kehangatan yang begitu familiar, yang mana setiap hari ia merasakannya. Ingatan kembali berputar. Bukankah kehangatan yang kini merayapi mirip dengan kehangatan di _hari itu_? Saat ia memegang tangan Himuro, mencoba menyelamatkannya dari ajal yang menjemput. Sebelum akhirnya terlepas dan meninggalkan perasaan dingin yang begitu mengganggu, tak kan pernah bisa ia lupakan meski waktu telah lama berlalu.

.

.

"_Taiga. Maaf ya. Lagi-lagi aku telah gagal—"_

_._

"—_menjadi sahabat terbaikmu."_

.

.

Air mata yang terus ia bendung tak dapat ditahan lagi. Semuanya jatuh silih berganti. Dari manik sebelah kiri, lalu manik sebelah kanan. Kiri lagi. Lalu kanan lagi. Sebelum akhirnya jatuh bersamaan, "aku...tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka, _senpai_."

.

.

_Joker merah dan hitam yang saling terekatkan. Perasaan senang sekaligus iri yang bercampur menjadi satu._

.

"baik Akashi-kun...baik Kagami-kun..." isak tangis itu masih terdengar, "bahkan Himuro-kun..."

.

.

_Mobius ring. Tak peduli dari arah mana dirinya mengambil awal perjalanan yang baru, semua selalu berakhir ke tempat yang sama._

.

"Walaupun aku terus mencoba, tapi aku tetap tak bisa menyelamatkan mereka." Pembatas buku itu ia dekapkan ke dada bidangnya. Air yang rasanya asin itu masih saja membanjiri pipinya. Dirinya bergetar, suara tangisannya tersendat-sendat. Kedua bola kaca itu tertutupi oleh poni dari helaian rambut yang halus bak sutra itu, "Aku gagal..."

"_Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik, senpai." _

Mayuzumi ingin menghiburanak lelaki yang rapuh itu. Ia ingin sekali memeluknya dalam kehangatan tubuh, mendekapnya dan membisikkan kata yang bisa menenangkannya. Ia ingin sang pemuda juga berbagi kesedihan bersama dirinya. Agar penderitaan yang terus membebani pundak mungil itu menghilang. Ya. Seharusnya Kuroko tahu. Seharusnya pemuda itu menyadarinya, bahkan jika ia tak memberitahukannya.

Sebelum ingin menyelamatkan seseorang, selamatkanlah dirimu terlebih dahulu!

Tangan Mayuzumi kembali terulur seperti di kala itu. Dan terjatuh lagi seperti di kala itu. Ia harus menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan pahit yang melanda persahabatan hangat ini. Ia ikut memalingkan wajah, tangan terkepal erat. Sebuah dorongan kecil, hanya sebuah dorongan semangat kecil! Seorang Mayuzumi, _senpai_ bagi kedua _kouhai_-nya itu bahkan tak bisa melakukan hal semudah itu. Karena tubuhnya yang kasat mata. Karena tubuhnya yang tak bisa memegang apapun. Anak laki-laki mungil itu masih menangis, tak melihat bahwa temannya juga ikut bersedih karenanya, "Oi, Kuroko-kun. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu jangan menangis."

"Aku jadi tak bisa pergi ke surga dengan tenang, kan?"

.

.

_Kuroko, apa kau tahu?_

_Bahkan saat dirinya tak ingat satupun mengenai kehidupan sebelumnya, ia masih mengingatmu._

_Bukankah itu berarti, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia hanya ingin berteman denganmu?_

.

.

Apakah langit di kala sore itu berubah seiring dengan perasaan mereka, ia tak tahu.

Karena kedua bola kaca itu sudah terlanjur basah.

.

.

.

.

_Saran dari Oha-asa kepada kalian semua yang menikmati cerahnya hari ini._

_Ingat! Setiap hari adalah hari yang baru. Dan setiap hari pula, kau memulai perjalanan baru dan merangkai kenangan baru bersama teman-temanmu._

_Jadi, jangan pernah putus asa dan teruslah melangkah maju._

_Semoga harimu menyenangkan!_

.

.

**~END~**

* * *

_**Mobius ring**__ : sebuah cincin berbentuk seperti angka 8 yang hanya memiliki satu sisi. Jika ada semut yang berjalan diatasnya, semut itu akan kembali ke titik awal ia mulai berjalan dan tak akan pernah sampai ke bagian ujung. _

* * *

Final chapter akhirnya selesai...

Kuroko masih hidup! Masih hidup lo! Selama membaca fanfic saya, ada yang bisa menduga bahwa makhluk mungil satu itu masih hidup? Saya acungin 5 jempol *minjem punya kakak*

Masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi antara Akashi dan Kagami? Tapi maaf, ya. _Ending_ mereka hanya sampai disitu saja. Kalian bisa memilih sendiri, apakah ingin Akashi yang hidup, Kagami yang hidup, dua-duanya hidup, atau dua-duanya telah mati? Tapi bagi yang masih penasaran dengan bagaimana Kagami dapat membuat misteri di kamarnya serta bagaimana Kagami dan Taiga dapat bertemu, tenang saja. Karena saya akan membuat sekuelnya ke depan nanti. *Yang jadi pemeran utama di sekuel itu Himuro*

Bagi yang me-_review_ waktu itu, apakah pertanyaannya sudah terjawab? Mengapa Kise sangat membantu dalam Kagami memecahkan teka-tekinya? Kalau masih ada yang kurang dimengerti, bisa tanyakan pada saya.

Bagi yang sudah membaca, fav, review dan silent reader, _minna arigatou gozaimasu_! Masih banyak kekurangan saya dalam membuat _fanfic_. Karena itu, _review_ kalian sangat membantu saya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya ya.

_Mind to RnR?_

**Best Regards**

**Akabane Kazama.**


	11. Author's note!

**Author's note** :

Sekuel cerita 'Do you wish to know the truth?' sudah dipublish

Judulnya **'AM I NOT SUIT TO BE YOUR FRIEND?'**

_Happy reading, minna._


End file.
